El Escudo de los Anillos
by Dio619
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, en los albores de las primeras edades. Las olas llegaron desde otro mundo y solo 4 héroes han salvado la tierra media. Pero el mundo no es verde, sino viejo y todo debe cambiar. ¿Podrá el Héroe del Escudo hacerle frente a la amenaza creciente o caerá en la ruina? [AU]
1. La culpa del héroe

El escudo de los anillos.

Capitulo 1: la culpa del héroe.

* * *

 _ **Hace mucho tiempo, en los albores de las primeras edades que de otro mundo llegaron las olas. Incontables cantidades de monstruos y seres de la oscuridad que salieron del mismo infierno con el fin de acabar con el mundo.**_

 _ **Fue entonces que llegaron los cuatro héroes de otro mundo.**_

 _ **El héroe de la Espada, un guerrero fiel y leal a su palabra.**_

 _ **El héroe de la Lanza, un hombre que busca la libertad.**_

 _ **El héroe del Arco, aquel que da la vida por los demás.**_

 _ **Y finalmente, El héroe del Escudo, un hombre que juro proteger a todos con su poder…**_

 _ **Esa fue la primera vez que ellos 4 juntaron al mundo entero para ir contra las olas. Y sin embargo… **_

* * *

– Héroe del Escudo, Iwatani Naofumi – dice el rey de Melromarc, Aultcray Melromarc XXXII. Quien tiene a su hija en su regazo, llorando mientras desde el trono ve con severidad al mencionado – por tus actos cometidos contra la princesa Malty, quedarías condenado a la misma horca… pero me considero un rey generoso.

– No, esperé ¡yo no hice nada! – dice el acusado que está rodeado de guardias mientras se postra ante su majestad. Tratando de hacer ver su inocencia.

– no trates de negarlo, Naofumi – dice un rubio al lado del rey, portando una armadura brillante, el héroe de la Lanza, Kitamura Motoyasu – ¡tú te aprovechaste de la buena benevolencia de su alteza! No trates de huir y afronta lo que hiciste.

– Jamás creí que fueras esa clase de persona – dice un pelinegro al lado del rubio, vestido con una armadura un tanto más ligera, el héroe de la Espada, Ren Amaki, que veía al desgraciado del Escudo con pena y un poco de rabia.

– que no te afecte, Ren – dice un segundo rubio, vestido como un guardabosques, pero con un estilo de realeza, el héroe del Arco, Kawasumi Itsuki – no eres el único decepcionado.

– ustedes – Iwatani lo pudo ver, como la princesa lloraba cuando no le había hecho nada, solamente hablo con ella y hasta le robaron lo poco que había comprado ayer. Sin embargo, tampoco se sentía bien el recibir las miradas de esos 3 que usaban sus armas.

– Su majestad – habla Motoyasu – sugiero un castigo ejemplar para este… bastardo – señala a Naofumi – no dejare que salga impune de esto.

– apoyo a Motoyasu en eso, su majestad –

– yo igual –

Ren e Itsuki tenían el mismo sentimiento de justicia ante el supuesto acto de que Naofumi había mancillado la pureza de la princesa, la única que accedió a ser su compañera en la lucha contra las olas. Pero…

– exijo que sea exiliado de la nación – dijo el héroe de la lanza, solo para que el rey y la princesa tiemblen un poco, cosa que nadie en la sala, ni guardias ni héroes notaron. Solo Naofumi que, a pesar de la situación, solo veía al rey en el trono – no merece ni siquiera pisar esta tierra.

El rey medito un momento y tras una breve pausa dio su veredicto.

– desgraciadamente no puedo hacer eso – dijo, sorprendiendo a todos en la sala – dado que la ola se acerca, no podre ni siquiera acercarlo a nuestras fronteras dado que actualmente no estamos preparados.

– Pero, su majestad – Ren no podía creer lo que decía el rey.

– siento su dolor, héroes, pero es necesario colaborar con esta basura – miro con dureza a Naofumi – sin embargo, hay algo que puedo hacer…

– ¿algo? –

– Si, Itsuki-sama – miro a los guardias – héroe del escudo, dentro de 3 días serás expulsado de la ciudad castillo. Y tu no volverás a entrar a este palacio ni a acercarte siquiera a sus muros.

– no cree que el castigo es muy suave, su majestad – dijo Motoyasu.

– no, Motoyasu-sama – responde el Rey rápidamente – el gremio, la tienda de armas, medicinas y demás se encuentran aquí, por lo que no podrá ni siquiera comprar nada por aquí – sonrió al héroe – es castigo suficiente. De no ser un héroe lo hubiera enviado a la horca o a los calabozos – miro al Escudo – considérate afortunado, bastardo.

Hizo un ademan con su mano.

– sáquenlo de mi vista – dijo mientras los guardias apresaban al escudo y lo llevaron a rastras afuera de la sala del trono.

Iwatani no creía lo que oía, su cuerpo le peso mas al ver como cuando lo tomaron los guardias, vio como los que debían ser sus camaradas no hicieron nada y como en el regazo del rey, la princesa no lloraba, sino reía y le saco la lenga mientras jalaba su parpado inferior.

– _no… ella… yo, no_ – eso pensaba, el era inocente… esa princesa… ese rey, esos idiotas…

Ahí, Naofumi sabía que no podía confiar en ella, no… no podía confiar en nadie.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, frente a él, solo podía ver a los 5. Los otros 3 héroes, el rey basura y la princesa perra… solo ellos tenían la culpa… no… quizás más…

En Naofumi creció un deseo horrible… uno tan horrible como insano y en cierto modo, era mas una meta que un deseo. Una meta que lo impulsaría de tal modo que lo cambiaria a él y a todos…

Lo jura, lo jura en silencio, pero cuando la puerta finalmente se cerró, en sus pensamientos estaba solo un deseo.

– _juro… que un día los tendré a mis pies… un día… ¡algún día hare que rueguen clemencia!_ – con eso, Naofumi fue sacado por los guardias de la sala del trono.

* * *

Fuera del castillo.

– Largo de aquí – arrojaron a Naofumi al suelo – héroe de pacotilla.

Había llovido un poco por lo que la tierra estaba húmeda y el ya de por si pobre de Naofumi estaba ahí, tratando de levantase mientras los soldados regresaban a su puesto.

Naofumi tenia lodo en el rostro, la ropa también y parte de su cuerpo se sentía cansado pese a ser apenas medio día.

El no deseo esto. El solo iba a una librería por un libro más y luego se vio ayer transportado a este mundo de porquería junto con esos otros bastardos.

La misma excusa de siempre, los héroes elegidos para salvar el mundo de un rey demonio, una horda de bestias o un hechicero demente e incomprendido.

Algo tan cliché y tan repetitivo que en principio le causo duda y curiosidad, pero que luego fue tomado por su estúpida alegría ciega de otaku empedernido en estas cosas que no vio que esto ya no era un juego o un estúpido guion salido de una novela popular, no, ahora era una nueva realidad, tan dura como la suya.

Si de por sí ya era difícil vivir a la sombra de su hermano y a costa de sus padres. Ahora lo verán como la basura y la escoria de la sociedad, y eso que aquí quizás este peor que en el fondo.

No es estúpido, sabe que aquí hay clases sociales mucho mas restringidas que en Japón. Nobles, reyes y caballeros, pueden ser buenos y amables o despiadados y ser de la peor escoria que haya visto, quizás lo ultimo le toco a él.

Aquí lo mas cercano a un ciudadano son los aldeanos, mercaderes y demás proletariado.

Pero ahora lo tiraron de bandido, violador y quizás hasta de mas cosas que ni siquiera quiere imaginarse.

– estoy en el hoyo – dijo mientras veía sus sucias manos del lodo y tierra.

El no tenia idea que la chica que se quedo con el era la misma princesa y mucho menos sabia el porque lo engaño, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que esto no se quedara así.

El estúpido rey también estaba implicado en esto, de eso no duda. Y el resto de imbéciles de seguro no dijo nada para no quedar mal y no hundirse con él.

Y no los culpa, de ser otro habría hecho lo mismo. Pero al menos hubieran dicho algo para ayudarle.

Pero no los conoce ya que apenas y hablaron ayer, tras escoger a sus aliados cada quien se fue por su lado y punto. Nada más.

Quizás a ellos no les importe, o quizás no sepan trabajar en equipo. No, no importa cuanto piense en ello, no sabrá que piensan ya que prácticamente son desconocidos.

Quería dejar de pensar en los héroes y ese par de la realeza, o más bien bajeza.

Sea como sea o los motivos que tengan, el es inocente. Pero aquí no aplica la frase: "inocente hasta demostrar lo contrario". Obvio que no podía ni siquiera defenderse ya que aquí las leyes y el pensamiento colectivo son diferentes.

No importaba si él decía algo o tenia las pruebas de ello. Si el rey te dice culpable, lo eras. Así es la cosa aquí.

Pero, de todos modos, no quita el hecho de que se siente de la mierda.

Se sentó en el fango y miro al cielo, había rastros de nubes de lluvia. Pero no estaba del todo despejado.

Todo esto era raro.

Miro a la ciudad y al horizonte, no había duda de que estaba en un mundo de magia y fantasía, pero también miro su escudo.

Era lizo en casi su totalidad, salvo por una gema en el centro y unas canaletas alrededor de estas que parten a los lados.

Si bien el escudo era pequeño y muy ligero, por la información que recibió ayer, era como el arma de inicio de cualquier juego RPG.

Por lo que el ex universitario abrió el menú del escudo, y reviso su nivel, era de nivel 1 y su equipamiento era burdo por no decir inútil.

Sin embargo, le faltaba algo principal para todo juego. Y es información.

No sabe nada de las costumbres locales, las armas que hay, el sistema de drop de los monstruos o las locaciones de tiendas.

El maldito rey no le dijo nada que de seguro le dirá a los otros 3. Incluso quizás y les dé más información de la que necesitan y por lo que pudo ver antes, el héroe de la lanza, Motoyasu, sería el campeón o por lo menos el heraldo de la ciudad si su conocimiento de juegos y novelas no le falla.

Opto por cerrar la pestaña holográfica y procedió a ir a las afueras de la ciudad, será mejor apresurarse a conseguir algo de dinero antes de que ese rey de mierda lo envié a quien sabe dónde.

Se levanto y fue caminando cubierto de lodo mientras pasaba por la multitud que empezaron a cuchichear por lo sucedido con la princesa. Maldita sean los chismes, no importa el país al que fuera o al mundo que le invocasen, en todos lados hay chismosos.

Lo veían con desprecio, pero más con cautela… no, es otro sentimiento, como sí...

– _es como si esperasen esto_ – pensó.

Algo no andaba bien en el ambiente. Era como si esperaran a que pasase algo contra Naofumi y la gente sabia eso.

No sabía qué, pero quizás había algo que no podían decir o más bien, los obligaban a no decirlo.

– esto es estúpido, algo me dice que aquí hay gato encerrado – miro con neutralidad a muchos que desviaban la mirada, como si no quisieran involucrarse.

Esta bien, ese escandalo era fuerte y quizás era comprensible.

Acepto esas miradas y siguió caminando como si nada.

– oye, chico – sonó una voz detrás de Naofumi. Que volteo para ver al viejo que atendía la tienda de armas a la que fue con la princesa.

– viejo – el anciano le hizo una seña de que entrara.

* * *

En su armería, Naofumi miraba las armas que tenia en estantes, espadas que si bien lucían geniales tanto para combate como para ornamentación. Lanzas apiladas en barriles y armaduras completas en maniquís de madera. Todo lo que veía exhibido tenía un precio.

Naofumi estaba sentado detrás del mostrador, el anciano había cerrado la tienda por hoy. Y estaba sentado frente a él.

– me sorprendes chico – dijo el viejo con un semblante sereno. A lo que Naofumi respondió.

– no es lo que crees – esa mirada lo hacia sentir como si fuera el culpable – soy inocente… todo esto fue…

– no me refiero a eso, chico – interrumpió el anciano – no quería creerlo, pero me di cuenta ya muy tarde.

– ¿eh? – el viejo suspiro – ¿anciano?

– sabia que ella te iba a timar o algo así – sus palabras dejaron desconcertado al pelinegro – lo vi cuando ella pidió esa cota de malla para ti con tanta insistencia.

– espera, viejo – dijo Naofumi aterrado – sabias que ella haría algo así o…

– era una sola suposición – responde – no es la primera vez que vi a alguien que tima a otros, la mayoría son mujeres que usan sus encantos para seducir a alguien y así obtener lo que quieran.

Tras lo dicho, Naofumi se levanto enfurecido y golpeo la barra del mostrador.

– ¡entonces si sabias eso porque no…! – noto que el viejo no cambio la mirada, ni su gesto.

– como te dije, era una suposición mía – explicaba calmado – no sabía que ella haría esto, normalmente la realeza no se involucra en los gremios ni con los aventureros.

– entonces… ella –

– pensé que era hija de algún noble que buscaba satisfacción personal – miro al pelinegro del escudo – tu sabes, huyo de casa y buscaba la vida fácil con cualquier aventurero o algo así, eso pensé y al ver que eras el famoso héroe del Escudo, pensé que ella te timaría o te robaría. Mas nada como esto.

Ante sus palabras, Naofumi se volvió a sentar y miro al viejo de forma cansada.

– aunque suponiendo lo de la iglesia creo que debía ser algo obvio –

– ¡! – Naofumi miro al viejo con sorpresa – espera viejo, explica eso de la iglesia…

– ah, eso – el viejo, un calvo de tez morena y buena constitución física se rasco la nuca – es algo complicado, pero se dice que los cuatro héroes son venerados por la iglesia de los 4 héroes, dado que han salvado el mundo tantas veces cada cierta generación.

– entonces no soy el primero del escudo – dijo Naofumi viendo dicha arma.

– pero últimamente se ha hablado mal de ti – miro al viejo – según hasta donde sé, uno de los héroes favorecía a los semi humanos.

– ¿semi humanos? –

– hombres bestia, vampiros, duendes y elfos, por mencionar algunos – el viejo suspiro y busco algo en un cajón y se lo mostro a Naofumi – el héroe del escudo los protegió mas que a nadie, mas que a los humanos… aquí esta – saco algo del cajón y se lo mostro al pelinegro – mira.

– ¿una cruz?, no – miro los detalles de una medalla que le mostro – una espada, un arco y… una lanza.

Si, era una cruz, pero estaba formada por las armas legendarias de los héroes. La espada en la punta superior. La lanza apuntando hacia abajo y el arco que era la unión entre las otras dos y tenia alas en este, como si fueran algo sagrado.

– esto fue hecho para un viajero que vendrá dentro de 3 meses – dijo el viejo – era un misionero de la iglesia de los 3 héroes – suspiro.

Naofumi vio esto como algo raro, pero… razono la idea por unos minutos. Reviso el medallón otra vez y no encontró su arma, el escudo.

Escudo, iglesia, Semihumanos, una conclusión demente llego hasta el con la información que le dio el viejo.

– veo que ya sabes lo que quise decir – dijo solo para quitarle el amuleto de la iglesia a Naofumi que todavía estaba pasmado por la conclusión a la que llego.

– entonces –

– no puedo decirlo directamente, pero creo si algo puedo ver es que no eres mala persona – dijo el viejo para levantarse mientras arroja el amuleto a la caja de donde lo sacó.

Busco una cosa y finalmente la encontró.

Un escudo. Algo grande, pero era redondo, simple, pero con el borde de este tachonado.

– espera un poco – dijo mientras dejaba el arma en la barra del mostrador – ahora regreso.

Dicho eso, salió a la parte trasera de la tienda. Naofumi percibió el aroma del hierro y carbón. Una fragua.

Naofumi se quedo solo en la tienda, por lo que reviso el escudo y se sorprendió al tomarlo.

– Es pesado – dijo.

En efecto, el escudo media 1 metro de diámetro y era convexo.

– ¿eh? – giro el escudo para ver el reverso y se sorprendió al ver – ¿una masa? Espera, es un escudo de guerra o algo así.

Por alguna razón, Naofumi golpeo el escudo que trajo el anciano con el suyo al dejarlo de nuevo en la barra y una ventana apareció frente a él.

* * *

 **[Escudo de guerra nivel 1]. [Bonificación de defensa +2]. [Habilidad extra]**

 **[Masa mediana nivel 1]. [Bonificación de ataque +1]. [Uso exclusivo]**

* * *

Naofumi se sorprendió al ver los estados del arma al tocarlo con el escudo. Pero mas al ver lo que decía de Habilidad extra.

Por lo que inconscientemente oprimió la pantalla del escudo y apareció otra ventana.

* * *

 **[¿desea copiar Escudo de guerra?]**

– **[si] – [no] –**

* * *

Naofumi no sabia lo que hacía, pero oprimió que si y una luz cubrió su escudo por poco menos de 1 segundo solo para que aparezca en su antebrazo derecho una copia del escudo. Cosa que dejo asombrado al notar que también había copiado la maza.

Naofumi tomo la maza, era algo pesada, pero había algo raro.

La vez anterior que vino quería comprar una espada, pero el sistema del escudo repelió el arma, por lo que esa vez Naofumi pensó que quizás al ser el héroe del escudo, no podía portar ninguna arma.

Por lo que esto era extraño.

Abrió su menú y busco en su equipamiento y ahí busco el arma que era lo único que tenía equipado por el momento.

Y estaban escritas las mismas palabras que antes, por lo que reviso la Habilidad Extra del escudo.

* * *

 **[Habilidad Extra: uso exclusivo de arma]**

* * *

– uso único – miro la masa y la guardo debajo del escudo y vio lo que decía en Uso Exclusivo.

* * *

 **[Uso Exclusivo: una arma única, solo útil con habilidad Extra]**

* * *

– este mundo es extraño – dijo al ver la maza, inconscientemente sonrió. Podía pelear.

– ¡chico! – el anciano regreso con una bolsa de tela verde, algo vieja pero que sirve aun – ¿Qué trasgos hiciste?

Dejo la bolsa en la barra y miro la copia del arma en el brazo de Naofumi.

– como hiciste eso – vio cada remache y cada detalle, incluso la textura. Era una copia exacta. Bueno, casi exacta – solo por esta gema, todo es prácticamente copiado.

– eh, bueno… solo lo acerque así – guardo la maza en la base que había para esta debajo del escudo y tomo otro escudo cercano, plano y rectangular – simplemente hice esto y apareció una ventana y me decía que si quería copiarlo y ya…

Realizo lo mismo y tras un breve brillo tras presionar si en la ventana de copiado, el escudo se convirtió en la replica del mismo, salvo por tener la misma joya verde en este.

* * *

 **[Escudo de Bronce Galvánico]. [Bonificación de fuerza +1], [aumento de resistencia+2]**

* * *

– es increíble… sin duda es una reliquia legendaria – dijo el viejo. Que tras reflexionar un poco suspiro – chico, sin duda me sorprendes – tomo de nuevo la bolsa y se la mostro – ten, al menos esto te servirá por un tiempo.

Naofumi se sorprendió al ver la bolsa.

– oiga, no creo que… –

– tómalo como una disculpa – dijo – pensaba darte ese escudo junto con esto para al menos disculparme al no advertirte.

Naofumi en un principio estaba confundido, si bien le agradaba por lo menos encontrarse con alguien de buen corazón, no olvidaba que estaba en otro mundo, uno donde no todas las personas son buenas.

Sabia eso y aun así acepto entrar en la armería de este viejo.

– no, no puedo – Naofumi retrocedió mientras el escudo regreso a su primera forma – no después de lo de esta mañana.

– je, de eso me preocupare en su momento – dijo – además, no es la única armería en el mundo. Puedo irme de aquí si lo deseo.

– pero, tras todo lo que me dijiste no creo que… – la mano del viejo en su hombro calló a Naofumi – viejo…

– como dije, es solo una disculpa por no advertirte, solo eso – dijo con una sonrisa cansada – son piezas de armaduras viejas, pero sin usar – le puso la bolsa en las manos – no acepto un no por respuesta.

– viejo – Naofumi quería llorar, pero no lo hizo. Se trago su llanto, pero apretó la bolsa contra su pecho – gracias.

El calvo moreno rio un poco.

– fue mi culpa en un principio y me estoy disculpando, solo eso – dijo para cruzarse de brazos – si llegase a tener problemas, supongo que iré al sur, al país de los mercenarios Zeltbull – rio un poco – tengo un conocido ahí, si vas a buscarme un día ve y pregunta por mí, me llamo Elhard.

Naofumi se sorprendió por ello. Sintiéndose un poco culpable.

– no me mires así – dijo – si te sirve de consuelo, me empezaba a hartar de la religión.

– Gracias – Naofumi sonrió.

– anda, ve y cámbiate – el viejo le señalo un lugar para que se cambie. A lo que Naofumi fue y tras cambiarse los sucios harapos que traía.

Tras unos minutos, regreso con una armadura algo común.

Una túnica verde sobre una armadura de cuero curtido. En el brazo izquierdo era cubierto por parte de una armadura de caballero. Guantelete, dedos, antebrazo y la hombrera, todo de metal; esta última conectada con una cadena a una capucha de cuero atada debajo del cuello con un collar de cuero que descansaba sobre los hombros.

En el hombro izquierdo había una hombrera simple de dos placas, una atada al Bícep y otra al pecho. Sin embargo, la mano y el antebrazo eran cubierto por un guante de cuero con los nudillos tachonados. Claro que sobre este estaba el escudo en su forma original.

En su cintura había un juego de cinturones de cuero baratos con unos cuantos bolsillos. Todo terminando con calzas de cuero y botas del mismo material. Salvo que las rodillas eran cubiertas por parte de otra armadura de caballero, así como las espinilleras.

En las manos enguantadas de Naofumi había un casco que el pelinegro atino a que era de un diseño francés, eso lo supo por la cimera redondeada como una aleta, de doble visor con ranuras de dos niveles en la careta, inclinadas con cierto ángulo. Tenia un barbote corto pero que si cubría lo suficiente para proteger la mandíbula y parte vital del cuello. Solo que no tenía un collar. Quizás por eso se lo estaba dando.

Noto que las partes de metal de la armadura eran lizas y sin diseño, puede que sea por eso que nadie las quería.

De todos modos, Naofumi se sentía a gusto.

– Muchas gracias viejo – dijo mientras dejaba el yelmo en la barra y estrechaba la mano de Elhard.

– ya te dije, solo es una disculpa – el viejo calvo de barba negra y algo gris le restó importancia – puedes quedarte con la bolsa. Y te sugiero que tengas siempre ese escudo de guerra.

– gracias, en verdad gracias – dejo de estrechar la mano del viejo y se puso el casco, era algo ligero y no tan pesado como pensaba.

Podía ver bien gracias a la ranura del visor doble. Pensó un poco y su escudo cambio al escudo de guerra. Quiso preguntar por qué debía llevarlo, pero se hizo a la idea que era para pasar desapercibido. Ser el héroe del escudo seria famoso por ser un canalla, pero el usar ese escudo con una arma puede ayudarle. No solo para pasar por un guerrero o mercenario, sino para las batallas.

– espero que nos veamos pronto, chico – despidió el anciano Elhard – te deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

– gracias de nuevo – se dirigió a la puerta – hasta pronto… Elhard – se retiro de la armería. Con la bolsa al hombro y el escudo en mano.

/

Ya en la calle, las nubes empezaban a mostrarse y la ligera brizna de lluvia empezó a caer. Haciendo que Naofumi se cubra con la capucha de cuero el yermo mientras veía a la gente correr para evitar que la lluvia mojase sus ropas.

Él se dirigía a la puerta principal para irse de la ciudad, por lo que pudo ver apenas era quizás la de la tarde, era difícil saberlo con certeza, pero no iba a quedarse aquí por mucho. Después de todo solo le dieron 2 días por lo que pudo escuchar.

Ahora se hacia una idea de lo que puede haber pasado. Y eso se lo agradece al viejo.

Si su hipótesis era correcta, el rey o bien la mayoría de la ciudad puede que sean de la religión de los 3 héroes, eso explicaría porque nadie quería hacer un equipo con él ayer y porque la princesa le hizo eso… vaya mierda de gente.

– realmente es otro mundo – dijo.

Se sentía frustrado por la mierda de mundo que era este. No le toco la típica aventura de ser el elegido que derrotaría al rey demonio o el salvador del mundo… no, aduras penas y tenia un arma apenas útil, lo tacharon de ladrón, violador y quizás hasta de mas cosas que no quiere imaginarse.

Estaba saliendo de la ciudad por la puerta principal mientras un carruaje llegaba con varias cajas cubiertas.

Se sintió nervioso, pero aun así continúo caminando y curiosamente, los guardias no le tomaron importancia… si, en efecto, funciona el casco y el escudo de habilidad extra.

Esa era otra cosa que el pensaba, la habilidad extra… puede que sea un escudo especial que el sistema del escudo permite o puede que sea el diseño del arma. No sabia si era eso o cualquier otra cosa, pero él estaba seguro de que ese escudo que portaba ahora era especial.

Ya fuera de la ciudad noto que la lluvia era mayor pero no molesta. Pero aun así siguió adelante.

* * *

Tras adentrarse al bosque más cercano, más allá de las praderas que rodean la ciudad. Naofumi empezaba a divisar entre el follaje del bosque alguna criatura. Que pudiera cazar. Por lo que saco el arma de su escudo, una maza de 1 metro de largo.

El mango era firme y la maza era de 6 picas, soldadas a la barra principal del arma. Eran como 6 cuchillos de carnicero con filo en forma de K unidos por el lado sin filo a una barra de metal.

Extraño diseño, pero aun así era todo lo que necesitaba.

Escucho de pronto algo, delante de donde estaba, por lo que rápidamente se escondió en unos arbustos. Agachado y cubriéndose con el escudo.

Jamás había hecho algo así, nunca había combatido ni con escudo ni con una maza, pero había visto la cantidad de animes de fantasía suficientes para saber cómo usar una maza.

A su ver era sencillo. Brazo derecho bloquea y el izquierdo debe dar con fuerza.

Entre la maleza de los arbustos de frente, se pudo observar movimiento entre las ramas.

Naofumi sintió su aliento en el casco y vio como este se mostraba en vapor. Quizás la temperatura había bajado un poco.

Esto era extraño, por no decir raro. Naofumi se preguntaba si esto era lo que sentía un cazador. Por alguna extraña razón empezó a temblar, se oía el golpear de sus placas en el brazo izquierdo por lo que trato de tranquilizarse.

Respiraba profundamente una y otra vez para calmarse y pare que empezaba a funcionar… eso hasta que vio lo que hacía ruido hacia adelante.

El animal se alzaba sobre sus dos patas traseras, era grande… muy grande. De casi 3 metros de altura.

Su pelaje o plumaje, no sabia lo que era debido a la distancia, pero era marrón con líneas en este.

Giro su cabeza casi 180° y eso desconcertó a Naofumi, mas al ver lo que debía ser la cabeza, pues esta era la de un búho debido a los ojos saltones y al pico ganchudo de estos, aunque claramente podía verse su cuerpo de oso… era raro.

Giro sobre sus patas mientras olfateaba algo en el aire.

Naofumi casi pierde el aliento al ver lo que seria una mezcla entre las alas de un ave y las garras de una fiera al ver las extremidades delanteras del animalejo que ahora estaba al frente.

Pensó un poco y quizás podía evitar a esa bestia. Entre cerro su mirada como si deseara saber su nivel y, por medio del sistema del arma sagrada, pudo verlo.

Era un Oso búho nivel 13…

– no, imposible – dijo para sí. Nadie seria tan estúpido como para enfrentar a esa cosa…

Un movimiento detrás suyo le alerto.

Miro con miedo detrás suyo y palideció al hacerlo.

Era mas pequeño que el que había enfrente, pero no había duda de que era como el oso búho que tenia al frente solo que del tamaño de un perro Akita… no hace falta sumar 2+2 para decir con certeza…

– esto es malo – vio como el cachorro de Oso búho jugaba con algo en sus garras, era una especie de monstruo con forma de pelota roja que trataba de huir del pequeño. A pesar de ser un mero cachorro o polluelo o lo que sea, el oso búho estaba bien armado con zarpas de mínim centímetros y no duda que su fuerza sea mucha. El sistema le mostro que era nivel 4… estaba jodido.

El cachorro no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y eso era bueno.

Miro rápidamente a la que debía ser la madre… solo para ver que ya no estaba ahí.

Preocupado miro a su izquierda y a su derecha, en esta ultima vio lo que temía.

La madre lo había visto.

– mierda –

GRWOOOW

Dando un rugido digno de un oso, el monstruo empezó a correr hacia Naofumi que no tuvo mas remedio que levantarse y correr despavoridamente mientras la bestia se acercaba hacia el y en menos de 1 segundo casi le da con una de sus garras de 20 cm. Por suerte el japonés logro tirarse al suelo y evitar el zarpazo.

Se repuso y procedió a huir al bosque esperando que el animal no lo sigua. Graso error.

El animal volvió a correr tras él, corría como si de un oso se tratase, pero saltaba una buena distancia.

Naofumi se tropezó con una rama en el suelo y eso le ayudo a evitar el pico afilado de la bestia que rodo un poco tras dar el salto.

Naofumi se levanto al mismo tiempo que la bestia y se posiciono para atacar, aunque esto era difícil.

Su armadura era ligera y duda que pueda soportar las zarpas de esa bestia, solo puede confiar en su escudo y su suerte.

Las rodillas le temblaban y solamente podía pensar en dos cosas: la primera es que debía ser rápido y la segunda… evitar a toda costa un golpe.

Siguiendo ese pensamiento, el héroe del escudo dejo de temblar… esta era su nueva resolución y debía de aceptarla.

La bestia sacudió su cabeza y su pelaje mojado salpicaba, girando su visión logro ver a Naofumi que le esperaba.

Sin dudarlo la bestia ataco al héroe que se ladeo a la izquierda mientras evitaba el salto y le dio un golpe con la maza como pudo.

Naofumi sintió su mano desprenderse del golpe que le dio, sin duda era dura esa cosa pues su muñeca se sentía entumecida por el ataque… y eso que solo fue el primer golpe.

La bestia cayo al suelo aturdida, pues le había golpeado en el costado derecho.

Antes de levantarse Naofumi reacciono y se abalanzo sobre la bestia y le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda con la maza, pero no le hizo mucho daño.

La bestia ataco con la zarpa izquierda mientras giraba bruscamente el atacarlo. Pero Naofumi se defendió con el escudo en su derecha. El codo le dolía pues sintió que la bestia casi le arranca medio brazo con todo y escudo.

Naofumi retrocedió tras el zarpazo, pero la bestia embistió al héroe y lo hizo caer.

En el suelo Naofumi pudo ver por las rendijas del casco como la bestia se alzaba de nuevo sobre sus patas traseras mientras levantaba sus miembros delanteros para aplastarlo con su peso.

Naofumi reacciono y rodo por el lodo y el musgo hasta chocar con las raíces de un árbol.

La bestia descargo todo su peso sobre sus extremidades delanteras, pero solo enterró las patas en el fangosos suelo. Mientras veía a Naofumi recargarse en un árbol, solo para retroceder al ver a la bestia soltar otro zarpazo con la pata derecha.

Naofumi sintió un árbol en su espalda, por lo que se agacho y escucho el ruido de la madera tronar ante la fuerza aplicada por el animal.

Trato de reponerse e ignorar las astillas incomodas y darle un golpe ascendente a la bestia, dándole en el vientre del lado derecho.

Pero la bestia lo empujo con la pata y lo lanzo para que choque con un árbol.

Naofumi termino en el fango de nuevo, empapado por la lluvia y el lodo solo para rodar de nuevo evitando otro aplastamiento del oso búho.

Se levanto como pudo solo para ser embestido de nuevo y salir disparado hacia atrás. Naofumi se sentía mal. El dolor de su espalda y de sus hombros era malo, muy malo. Según le dijeron sus estadísticas pueden subir, pero…

Se arrastro para huir de la bestia y se levanto para correr, lo había arrojado una buena distancia, pero mas que correr estaba trotando.

Regreso su visión a la bestia y se notaba que iba a embestirlo de nuevo. Naofumi respiraba agitado, cansado.

La bestia iba a por él, pero Naofumi igual.

Corriendo hacia la bestia, Naofumi estaba dispuesto a darlo todo y mientras la bestia se preparaba para arrojarse al héroe. Naofumi se acerco a la misma y le dio un buen golpe con la maza en el lado izquierdo, solo para ser embestido por la bestia.

Esta cayó sobre Naofumi con su escudo de frente.

La bestia se recupero y al notar a su presa tan cerca de su boca, iba a atacar con su pico.

Naofumi guardo la maza en el escudo y lo cambio por el escudo galvánico, ese escudo rectangular y convexo. Se cubrió con el debido a que era largo y trato de que el pico de la bestia no atrapara su cabeza.

Pero el animal tomo el escudo de la parte superior mientras vería a Naofumi a los ojos, que se quedo helado al ver la mirada penetrante del oso búho. Mientras el animal alzaba al héroe de un tirón para zarandearlo en el aire como si fuera un salmón capturado o alguna presa y luego lo arrojo a una distancia de 10 metros.

Naofumi se levantaba como podía, el impacto contra el suelo no fue tan duro como antes, quizás se deba al escudo y las bonificaciones, pero eso lo vera en otro momento.

Cambio al escudo de guerra y tomo la maza.

La bestia se ponía en posición de embestida y corrió para saltar. Naofumi se agacho y se cubrió con el escudo solo para que la criatura pasara de largo y derrape hasta golpear contra unos árboles. Naofumi no perdió oportunidad y fue hasta la bestia y sin que esta se lo espere, le dio un golpe encima de su cráneo, donde debía estar su frente.

Aturdida y mareada, la bestia se tambaleo un poco, pero Naofumi siguió golpeando su cabeza una y otra vez hasta que le dio a uno de los ojos de esta. La criatura lo tumbo con un golpe de las patas delanteras y lo envió lejos. A unos 5 metros.

La bestia gruñía como un oso y chillaba igual que un búho mientras se retorcía de dolor y golpeaba con sus zarpas todo.

Naofumi corrió hacia ella y siguió golpeando su cabeza con la maza. Golpeo y golpeo hasta que la bestia estaba ciega y trataba de dar zarpazos o mordidas con el pico, pero al no saber que golpeaba era fácil de esquivar y bloquear con el escudo.

Naofumi siguió golpeando a la bestia mientras recordaba a esos imbéciles.

La sonrisa del estúpido de Motoyasu.

Las miradas de Ren e Itsuki.

El gesto de superioridad del estúpido rey.

La maldita cara de satisfacción de esa perra.

Todo eso era desquitado con cada golpe mientras debajo del casco Naofumi lloraba con un gesto de frustración.

– _no es justo_ – pensó mientras recordaba como la maldita se presentó ayer – _yo soy inocente…_ – recordó como lo invocaron con los otros que se veían amables – _yo no quise ser invocado…_ – recordó esta mañana – _a este mundo…_

Levanto la maza para tomarla con ambas manos.

– ¡yo odio este mundo de mierda! –

CRAKC

Tras ese último golpe, el cráneo del oso búho se quebró y por el ángulo de penetración y la fuerza de la maza fueron tales que la maza se incrusto en el cerebro del animal.

Naofumi respiraba fuertemente, debajo del yelmo sudaba y el frio en su cuerpo llegaba tras calmarse.

La bestia cayo al suelo mientras sus ojos sangraban y la lluvia limpiaba la herida de la cual salía sangre.

Naofumi tembló, empezó a temblar mientras apretaba la maza con ambas manos solo para gritar al cielo.

Su grito era uno de desesperación. Y se había desquitado de todo con esa criatura que había matado. Un sonido de un destello se escuchó… había subido a nivel 5.

Soltó la maza y se arrodillo frente a la bestia mientras lloraba, lloraba de rabia y de furia. El era inocente y eso lo sabía… pero esa realeza… ese rey basura y la princesa perra eran los culpables.

Que el fuera el escudo no era su culpa, sino de aquellos que lo invocaron.

Soy inocente… se repetía a si mismo y era verdad.

Levanto el rostro y dejo que la lluvia entre por las hendiduras de su casco. Mezclándose con las lágrimas que tenía.

Tras desahogarse, se levanto y tras varios tirones saco la maza del cráneo aplastado de la bestia. Estaba cubierta de sangre y sesos. Asqueroso.

Busco alrededor y encontró su bolsa que le había regalado el viejo Elhard. Pero era curioso lo que vio.

El cachorro del oso la tenia entre los dientes mientras se trataba de esconder debajo de unos arbustos del héroe.

Naofumi miro a la criatura y vio como esta corría dejando la bolsa, pero no hacia el bosque. Sino al ahora cadáver de su madre.

Chillaba como un polluelo de búho mientras saltaba alrededor del cadáver.

Naofumi no sabia que sentir ahora, solamente vio su maza en la mano izquierda. Apretó los dientes, así como el mango y se dirigió al cadáver.

El cachorro no lo sintió acercarse y para cuando noto al héroe al darse vuelta. Solo pudo ver a Naofumi con la maza en alto.

* * *

Naofumi estaba cortando con uno de los filos de la maza una parte de la bestia, pero no podía hacerlo bien. Se había alejado bastante de la ciudad y no podía el cargar los dos cadáveres que ahora tenía.

Trataba de cortar la pata derecha de la madre y al fin lo logro, solo que la articulación de la pata con el resto de la extremidad fue reducida a carne y huesos molidos.

Naofumi, tras desactivar su escudo de guerra, tomo la pata, se la iba a quedar como un recuerdo, pero no podía guardarla en la bolsa que el viejo le había dado. Elhard le había puesto unas cuantas provisiones como una cantimplora de cuero y unas cuantas monedas.

Toco la pata y se sentía la almohadilla áspera, las garras eran afiladas y grandes, no duda que una de esas lo pudo haber dejado con una herida mortal. Tuvo suerte.

Mientras se sentaba sobre una roca a esperar que la lluvia cesara, miro la pata con mucha curiosidad, el plumaje era suave y cómodo, claro, si no estuviera húmedo debido a la sangre y sucio por el lodo.

Miro a su escudo y una idea tonta le paso por la mente.

– _si pude copiar un par de las armas del viejo…_ – pensó unos minutos para poner en práctica su idea.

Acerco la pata cortada al escudo y este la absorbió en una especie de circulo mágico.

El escudo brillo y una ventana apareció de la nada.

* * *

 **[Escudo Garra de Oso búho desbloqueado]**

* * *

El escudo de Naofumi ahora era una especie de escudo largo, que cubre su antebrazo entero. Luciendo mas como parte de una armadura que un escudo. Era cubierto por una especie de cuero curtido con plumas en todo el borde del escudo. Mientras que en el nudillo o en la punta del escudo había 5 garras largas. Estas garras eran de 20 cm y no eran como las de la bestia, sino que eran metálicas de un color negro. La gema verde estaba en la punta del escudo, superpuesto por sobre el dorso de la mano.

– se parece a esa caricatura de los 80 – dijo al recordar su semejanza con cierta serie de gatos humanoides, donde el protagonista guardaba una espada mágica en un guante similar a este escudo.

Eso le sorprendió bastante pero también le causo intriga. Por lo que intento otra cosa.

Tras cortar con uno de los filos de la maza una de las cuerdas de la bolsa y hacer lo mismo con la garra, la cuerda se vio absorbida por un circulo mágico a la par que el escudo brillaba y otro mensaje apareció en el rango de visión de Naofumi.

* * *

 **[Escudo de cuerda desbloqueado]**

* * *

Ahora Naofumi tenía en su antebrazo derecho una especie de soga enroscada en lo que parece ser una especie de carrete metálico con la gema, era plano y se notaba algo más pequeño que el escudo de guerra.

– ¿y esto que hará? – se preguntó.

Vio el diseño y en efecto, era una cuerda enroscada para que pareciera un escudo. Por lo que trato de hacer algo ridículo.

Vio el cadáver del cachorro y apunto su antebrazo. Pensó algo así como "enrédalo" y sin que se lo esperara, una cuerda emergió del escudo y atrapo el cadáver del cachorro. Para sorpresa de Naofumi, pensó en "regresa" y la cuerda se tenso a la par que traía el cadáver rápidamente a las manos del héroe.

– increíble, parece como una caña de pescar – dijo.

Dejo el cadáver y miro a su alrededor y noto una corteza de un árbol en el suelo, era el árbol que había golpeado la bestia en su enfrentamiento. Solamente había arrancado parte de la corteza.

Naofumi se acerco a la madera en el suelo y la tomo, era un trozo grande, pero lo introdujo en el escudo.

* * *

 **[Escudo de Roble desbloqueado]**

* * *

Tras el brillo, Naofumi se vio con un escudo similar al de la garra del Oso búho, solo que mas ancho y grueso. Era como si un tronco de madera lo hubieran hecho una especie de escudo. Lo cual era raro.

Naofumi se quedo pensando un momento y decidió probarlo.

CRACK

Golpeo con fuerza el árbol ya roto y se sorprendió al partirlo por la mitad. Mientras el árbol caía por el peso

No pensó que el escudo pudiera causar ese daño.

– esto es raro, por no decir genial – Cambio de escudo al de la garra – veamos que puedes hacer tú.

Vio unos arboles delgados y se le ocurrió una idea. Tomo aire y se acerco a los arboles y dio un grito de guerra.

CRACK

– bien, esto no me lo esperaba – de un golpe destrozo un árbol, pero no solo eso, parte de la corteza del árbol de atrás fue rasgado, dejando una marca en este como si un animal hubiera marcado su territorio.

Una pantalla de mensaje apareció.

* * *

 **[Escudo Garra de Oso búho] ha adquirido la habilidad [Garra de viento nivel 1]**

 **[Escudo de roble] ha adquirido la habilidad [Fuerza de leñador]**

* * *

– ok, esto ya me va gustando más – dijo a la par que miraba esto. Literalmente estaba haciendo trampa.

Es decir, solo han pasado 10 minutos y ya tiene dos escudos que si funcionan como armas. No duda que estas cosas son útiles y claro que le servirán para el futuro.

Entonces miro al cielo y vio que estaba poniéndose de color gris azulado, por lo que quizás eran las 6 o 7. Si se queda en el bosque más tiempo quizás el oso no sea lo único que se le aparezca por hoy.

Miro a la bestia y una idea loca paso por su mente.

– sí, puede funcionar – dijo al probar su idea.

Invoco el escudo de cuerda y apunto a la bestia. Como antes pensó en la idea de "atar" y luego en "cortar" por lo que la bestia fue amarrada enteramente y un tramo de la cuerda fue cortado. Esto era perfecto.

También ato al pequeño y corto otro extremo de la cuerda para reponer el de la bolsa. Cambio al escudo de guerra y lo deslizo por sobre su mano para ponerlo en su espalda, cosa que consiguió tras ver que podía cambiar el escudo en cualquier parte del cuerpo.

Se colgó la bolsa en la espalda junto con el cadáver del cachorro y tomo las riendas sueltas de la bestia. Empezando a arrastrarla.

– ugh, como pesa – decía mientras hacia lo posible por salir del bosque.

La lluvia había parado y estaba sucio, sudoroso y quizás apestaba a fango y a bosque. Pero debía llevarse esa cosa que había matado y debía hacerlo ahora.

* * *

El sol ya se había ocultado y Naofumi estaba en las praderas de la ciudad castillo. A medio camino central que conecta a la puerta principal. Así como la lluvia había cesado.

El héroe estaba exhausto, esta cosa pesaba mas de lo que creía.

Pero, aun así, siguió arrastrándolo por el camino de tierra mientras veía las antorchas de la ciudad alumbrada por la noche.

– diría que es linda si no estuviera llena de personas de mierda – se decía al ver una ciudad castillo iluminada por las antorchas y las velas. Era lindo de ver a la distancia, pero ahora para Naofumi era como ver una linterna rodeada de moscas atraídas por el olor del estiércol.

Tardo casi media hora en salir del bosque y otras 2 horas en llegar a la ciudad.

El guardia de turno en la puerta lo vio y se asombro al ver lo que arrastraba. Naofumi paro a descansar un poco, se sentía cansado y el casco le bloqueaba la respiración, pero no podía quitárselo.

El guardia llamo a otros mas que se asombraron al ver a un mercenario arrastras semejante animal.

– ¡Oye, tu! – grito uno de los guardias que se acercó al héroe del escudo – ¡espera!

Naofumi se asustó al verlo, mas al ver un pelotón de 5 soldados acercarse.

El héroe se tensó, pero los soldados hablaron.

– eres el de antes ¿verdad? – dijo.

– S-si – Naofumi respondió nervioso.

– ¡es increíble! – grito, para desconcierto de Naofumi – ese es un Oso búho ¿no?

– ¿lo mataste tu solo? –

– es muy raro verlos, y cazarlos requiere de mínimo 20 hombres –

– vale una fortuna… ¡oh, cazaste a su cría también! –

Los soldados empezaron a elogiarlo, al parecer esta cosa era muy rara de ver y difícil de cazar.

– solo camine por el bosque y me ataco – Naofumi se sentía abrumado por las alabanzas – me defendí como pude.

– sin duda eres alguien valiente – dijo el primer guardia – te ayudaremos.

– … gracias – Naofumi vio como los guardias le ayudaban a tirar del cadáver. Pesaba como no tienen idea y arrastrarlo no era fácil.

Sin embargo, Naofumi no estaba agradecido por la ayuda de los guardias. Para el, alguien que fue acusado falsamente y recibido la indiferencia de la gente, que alguien le haga esta clase de gestos solo era…

– _hipócritas_ – pensó Naofumi – _tienen tiempo de ayudar a un cazador cualquiera pero no a un héroe caído en desgracia._

Naofumi sabía que debía de mantener su apariencia de cazador o mercenario si no quiere problemas con estos chicos.

Por lo que vio eran un poco más jóvenes que él. Quizás los pusieron aquí ya que en el castillo y los que lo apresaron eran hombres mayores, entre 30 y 40 años quizás.

Por ahora, opto por aceptar la ayuda de estos chicos. Se sentía cansado y necesitaba el dinero de esta cosa.

/

– serán 25 monedas de oro – dijo el peletero. Alguien gordo y bien vestido que ahora veía la pata del animal. Revisando que estuviera en casi perfecto estado – normalmente su valor seria de 30 o 35 monedas, pero…

– acepto – dijo Naofumi, aun tenia el casco y no se lo iba a quitar para nada.

– bueno, viendo que es un buen ejemplar te daré 27 monedas de oro y 50 de plata – reviso ahora al pequeño – este vale 12 monedas de oro. Si, en definitiva, son madre y cría – miro el plumaje lodoso – como dije, si fuera completo te daría más, pero le falta una pata, el pelaje esta sucio y le falta una pata.

El peletero se levanto y fue hasta una repisa para buscar las monedas.

– puedes pagarme en plata y cobres – dijo Naofumi, sorprendiendo al peletero.

– ¿en serio?, bueno – dijo buscando ahora en un cofre donde había varios sacos llenos de monedas – veo que no eres de por aquí… dime ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

– 2 días como máximo – el héroe miro por el lugar.

Había llegado a un taller de cuero para que le quitaran el cuero a la bestia, así podría usarse para otras cosas. El peletero tenia varias pieles apiladas y varios cuernos y garras exhibidos por todo el lugar. Eran decoraciones para armaduras o aditamentos para armas que podían comprar los guerreros que venían a la ciudad, o bien los mercantes y artesanos para algún trabajo.

Eso sí, el lugar apestaba a muerte y a cadáveres… mas que un cementerio quizás.

Noto barriles donde había restos de animales varios en un liquido verdoso. No sabía porque, pero sintió que ahí ponían a los animales para quitarles la piel con mayor facilidad.

– no se si eres muy valiente o tu suerte es muy alta – dijo el regordete mientras contaba el dinero – normalmente uno no se arriesgaría a enfrentar a una criatura como esta sin un buen equipo o un gran grupo – miro a Naofumi – y sin dudas se ve que fue mas lo ultimo lo que te salvo.

– fue suerte y ya – responde tranquilamente – caminaba por el bosque para cazar algo para comer y me tope con la cría. La madre me ataco, me defendí y punto – honestamente, Naofumi no creía que esta cosa fuera tan valiosa, pero era mejor que nada.

– siempre es así – dijo el peletero – ya sabes donde quedarte, si gustas te puedo dar una recomendación, la posada principal esta…

– preferiría que no fuera ahí – Naofumi recordó como la maldita llegaba a ese lugar con tres pelotones y como se armó un gran escándalo.

– ah, entiendo – dijo el peletero – bueno, después de lo que paso esta mañana no creo que nadie quiera ir ahí por un buen tiempo.

– habla del héroe del escudo – Naofumi sabia que ya media ciudad debía saber lo que había pasado – sí, escuche que casi era ejecutado…

– es verdad, pero siendo sinceros, de seguro tiene que ver con esos de la iglesia – eso si le intereso a Naofumi.

– La iglesia de los 3 héroes ¿no? – pregunto interesado. Mientras más información le den sobre esa iglesia, podría llegar a moverse.

– sí, últimamente han estado muy activos por la ciudad. Incluso el rey les cedió la catedral de la ciudad, donde esta el Reloj de las olas – Naofumi se sorprendió ante ello.

– ¿Reloj? –

– si, hay uno en esa catedral y por lo que escuche en la tarde, los 3 héroes que ahora están en el castillo irán mañana para sincronizarse – el peletero se pauso y lo miro intrigado – oh, disculpe, pero creo que tendré que darle la mitad en oro ya que no puedo completar todo el pago.

– descuide – Naofumi le tomo poca importancia, pero necesitaba cambio debido a sus gastos – por cierto, la sincronización de la ola…

– ah, si – el peletero continuo con su relato – los héroes, según las leyendas que se cuentan, revisan el reloj de arena del dragón para señalar la fecha de las olas. Pero por lo visto, dudo que los cuatro vallan a ir tras lo de hoy.

– en verdad no creo que sea así – dijo Naofumi cruzado de brazos – según se, los héroes irán a la ubicación exacta de la ola por un hechizo o algo así, eso lo escuche en Zeltbull.

– oh, vienes de ahí, no hay duda del como pudiste matar tu solo a esta bestia ahora – el peletero sabia que los de Zeltbull son rudos, pero este de aquí era quizás el ejemplo de que también son osados – en fin, según el gremio de mercaderes, la iglesia aumentara los diezmos cada mes y eso es preocupante.

– asumo que no había problema antes – Naofumi agradece ahora haber sido un fan de las novelas medievales, ahora si podía tener una conversación – dudo que el rey permita algo así.

– oh, se equivoca, joven – dijo el peletero terminando de contar las monedas de cobre – el rey no puede hacer nada sin la reina.

– la reina… ah, es verdad, escuche que es hermosa y justa – esto era mentira, Naofumi no sabía eso y quizás esa información no la tengan ni los otros imbéciles. Pero al ver la sonrisa del peletero significa que acertó.

– si, es justa y sabia, pero ha ido y visitado a muchos reinos últimamente y no se ha sabido de ella en casi 3 meses – el peloteo recordó eso – después de todo, Melromarc es una ciudad con una realeza de tipo Matriarcal.

– en Zeltbull tenemos otra opinión –

– como le dije antes joven, el rey no ha podido hacer nada sin la reina y la iglesia de los 3 anda haciendo de las suyas – el mercader le mostro 3 sacos de monedas de cobres, 2 de plata y 1 de oro – solo espero que regrese pronto y ponga todo en su lugar.

– gracias por la compra – Naofumi tomo los sacos y los guardo en sus bolsillos de cuero del cinturón – espero venir por aquí pronto.

– la visita de un héroe siempre es bien recibida –

– ¡! – Naofumi se sorprendió por las palabras del gordo – ¿Cómo…?

– no crea que es el único que piensa que es inocente – le dijo – le recomiendo ir al callejón de la plaza este, ahí puede encontrar asilo, pero también le recomiendo hablar con el sombrerero.

– ¿sombrerero? – el héroe no entendió nada. Pero el gordo le sonrió.

– ¿sigue aquí? – le dijo con gracia – váyase y regrese cuando tenga un mejor espécimen.

Naofumi se sorprendió un poco, pero sonrió. Al menos ya sabe ahora en quienes confiar.

El héroe salió del taller de pieles y se fue, mientras el gordo se sentó cómodamente en su silla y encendió una pipa de tabaco corta y curvada, con forma de s. inhalo un poco de tabaco y exhalo una anilla de humo.

– si sigues ahí, sé que tienes un mensaje – dijo a la nada, solo para que de una de las zonas oscuras salga una persona vestida de negro, como si fuera una especie de asesino o un ninja.

– la reina sabe ya de los movimientos del rey, degosaru – dijo el recién llegado – la princesa Malty no ha hecho mas que cavar su tumba, degosaru.

– lo dices como si fuera algo malo – exhalo otro anillo de humo – esa maldita princesa no sabe que la iglesia solo la usa. Espero que esta locura termine pronto, la nación está en peligro.

– eso es verdad, degosaru – el ninja lo vio – espero que el héroe pronto encuentre la cueva, degosaru. La segunda princesa llegara pronto, degosaru.

– genial, más problemas – el gordo se levanto y miro al ninja – espero recibir mi recompensa y que la reina cumpla con lo prometido.

– no hay problema en ello, degosaru – el ninja vio el cadáver – es fuerte, debe serlo para derribar esa cosa, degosaru.

– como sea, será mejor que te vayas – el gordo miro la bestia – esta cosa me dará trabajo para toda la noche.

– bueno, me retiro, degosaru – como si fuera una sombra, el ninja desapareció.

– solo espero que el chico use bien la información. Je, eso no es gratis – dijo mientras se disponía a curtir el cuero del Oso búho. Ya había cumplido su parte.

* * *

Naofumi iba caminando mientras pensaba en lo que el gordo le dijo.

La nación es de tipo matriarcal, es decir, la reina esta al mando y el rey puede que sea alguien interino. Es decir, no es el líder "real" de toda la nación.

Pero de ser así, ¿Dónde está la reina? ¿Por qué no ha aparecido? ¿sabe de los héroes?

Eran muchas preguntas que tenía ahora él tenía, pero no podía encontrar respuestas, y puede que no las encuentre.

Camino por las calles húmedas y miro a todos lados con el fin de buscar la plaza del este y la encontró.

Era un lugar que asemejaba a un mercado, aunque los puestos ya estaban cerrados y solo se podían ver las estanterías de madera. Era un lugar de puras tiendas ya vacías.

Era el único por ahí. Pero miro por todos lados, buscando el callejón que le dijo que buscara el peletero.

Camino por alrededor del lugar y miro entre las casas. No había nadie mas en el lugar y se notaba cansado.

El frio de la noche era tal que su aliento se podía observar por la careta del casco. Estaba cansado y buscaba un lugar para dormir.

Miro a todos lados y se sorprendió al ver en una callejuela a un hombre.

Era gordo, vestido de traje de color morado, chaparro y con un bigote tupido, así como un par de gafas y una sonrisa que muchos tacharían de diabólica. Y un sombrero de copa muy alto.

– oh, veo que tenemos un invitado, si – dijo mientras se tallaba las manos cual villano de caricatura – dígame lo que busca querido cliente, si…

– ¿cliente? – Naofumi miro a su alrededor y noto que no había nadie más. No era estúpido pero que alguien como este chaparro llegue de la nada y te diga algo como "gustas comprar algo" lo hace ver como alguien sospechoso – solo busco una posada.

– ah, si… hay una por aquí, si – el gordito sonrió – sígame por favor ¿sí? – el gordito señalo el camino detrás de él.

Naofumi no dijo nada, pero no tenía otra opción.

– bien, andando – dijo.

– excelente, si – el gordo empezó a caminar por el callejón que era oscuro, pero al fondo se veían unas luces. Quizás porque por aquí había algo turbio o era una zona roja.

Naofumi siguió al gordito y así, se adentro en el callejón.

* * *

 **Bueno, nadie esperaba esto ¿verdad?.**

 **Seré directo, a menos que se hayan leído o visto los libros o las películas de "El Señor de los Anillos" y "El Hobbit" o por lo menos saber algo de D &D (Acá: Calabozos y Dragones) no le entenderán a esta historia.  
**

 **La verdad quiero hacer esta historia como un homenaje a las grandes obras de la Fantasía moderna creada por le mismísimo John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, o J. R. R. Tolkien para los cuates.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y creanme... Haré que Naofumi haga ver a Sauron como una buena persona... ku ku ku ku...**


	2. Las tres Esclavas

**Capítulo 2: las tres esclavas.**

* * *

Naofumi caminaba por el callejón con unas cuantas velas en candelas en algunas partes.

El gordinflón reía como si se hubiera sacado la lotería, bueno era algo similar dado que ahora Naofumi estaba cargado de dinero. Dinero que le costó su sudor y esfuerzo.

Empezó a escuchar lo que parecería ser una fiesta o algo así.

El regordete le llevo hasta una puerta medio grande y con una madera colgando encima del arco que señalaba el lugar. Y era el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Gritos, aplausos y una especie de violín mal tocado al son de una canción.

El héroe no sabía lo que decía, pero se veía por la poca luz la silueta de un equino. Quizás algo relacionado con caballos o eso pensó Naofumi.

– Aquí estamos, Si – dijo el panzón de cara maligna – la posada del pony pisador, sí. Aquí puede descansar mi señor.

– vaya lugar – dijo Naofumi al ver a donde lo había traído, lo sabia por el penetrante aroma de la cebada – una taberna vulgar.

– ah, en eso se equivoca mi señor, si – dijo el regordete sin dejar de jugar con sus manos – esta es la posada mas segura de todo Melromarc, sí.

Un hombre salió lanzado del portón doble a la calle y quedo ahí tumbado.

–si es así no quiero imaginarme las otras – Naofumi empezaba a dudar de las palabras del peletero – pero alguien me recomendó el lugar – miro al viejo de gafas – asumo que te conocen como el sombrerero ¿verdad?

– mi fama siempre me precede, sí – dijo sonriendo de una manera tétrica – veo que es un viajero solitario, si… dígame, mi señor – el viejo le pregunto algo raro – ¿usted desea comprar un esclavo?

Naofumi si escucho la pregunta, pero no se sintió muy cómodo como para responder de inmediato, y claro. Nadie que haya sudado como si hubiera hecho 1 semana de ejercicio en 1 día y morir en el intento estaría como para responder.

– mira, viejito – dijo el héroe – no estoy de humor para estas cosas, estoy sudoroso, cansado y apesto a bosque, quiero darme un baño, comer algo decente y dormir en algo cómodo.

– oh, perdone mi rudeza, señor, Si – el regordete se ajusto los anteojos de araña que tenía – quizás pueda mañana, por ahora descanse a gusto mi señor, sí.

El gordito se levanto el sombrero y mostro su calva.

– que tenga buena noche mi señor – tras el gesto de despedida, se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

– cómo sea – Naofumi miro a la posada y el aparente interminable ruido que había en esta – fue una recomendación del peletero, así que optara por entrar a este lugar de mala muerte.

Paso por las puertas dobles y vio a su alrededor.

Parecía un restaurante de comida rápida, pero era en realidad una taberna, eso lo ve por la increíble cantidad de borrachos que pedían más cerveza, la mayoría de las mezas eran redondas y había una barra, todas repletas de gente.

Había otros mas cuerdos que jugaban con lo que parecían ser dados en un vaso. Gritaban al ver los dados apilados como un pilar con solo agitar el vaso.

Había mujerzuelas por algunos lado con viejos barbudos, se notaba que solo buscaban el dinero de esos sujetos mientras aprovechan su estado de embriaguez.

Unos cuantos bailando al son de una banda de lo que serían cantantes ambulantes sin talento y aplaudiendo al ritmo del zapateo de unos cuantos locos danzando.

Naofumi todavía no se quitaba casco y fue hasta la barra que era atendida por el posadero que reía tras repartir pintas de cerveza a los clientes.

– ¡jajaja, bienvenido a la Posada del Pony Pisador! – dijo el hombre regordete y algo viejo, se notaba que no bebía. De lo contrario su mercancía se agotaría – ¡la posada más segura de todo Melromarc!

– ¿cuánto por 2 noches? – pregunto Naofumi tratando de no vomitar dentro del casco por el hedor.

– ¡cobramos por día una moneda de plata, comida y servicios incluidos! – dijo mientras servía más alcohol.

Era caro, pero era mejor que la pocilga de ayer.

– bien – saco las monedas de plata y se las dejo en la barra – quiero un balde de agua caliente.

– ¡bien! – el posadero tomo el dinero y le dio una llave – ¡por las escaleras al fondo, en 15 minutos ira, disfrute su estadía!

– gracias – Naofumi fue a donde señalo el posadero y subió por las escaleras. Encontró un pasillo largo y miro la madera en la llave, tenia el numero 4. Vaya su suerte.

Busco por el pasillo la puerta 4 y al verla inserto la llave en la cerradura e ingreso a la habitación.

Un cuarto bastante amplio y limpio, sin el ahora del alcohol y con una cama amplia. Esto no era lo que Naofumi esperaba. El quizás creyó que había una mujerzuela que quisiera insinuársele, pero no había tal cosa.

Lo que si no espero es que hubiera también una caja fuerte y un armario, así como un modelo para armaduras.

– sin dudas es como un hotel para mercenarios – pensó mientras se quitaba el yelmo.

Hace calor aquí a diferencia de afuera donde había un frio horrible.

Se sentó en la cama y a diferencia de las camas de la posada central, esta no era un lecho de pajas cubiertas con una sábana o un cobertor, no. Esta era como si fuese una especie de lana de oveja o de algún animal lanudo pues era muy suave.

Se quito el guante de cuero de su mano derecha y palpo la cama, era muy suave.

Se recostó en la cama y miro al techo del cuarto. Hoy había sido un día de mierda.

Primero, lo despiertan 3 pelotones de soldados y luego lo llevan a un juicio sin pruebas donde lo acusan de robo y violación. Sino también le quitan su orgullo de héroe y lo desprestigian. Salió de caza y encontró una bestia que casi lo mata.

Pero también recordó que se había encontrado con el viejo Elhard y el peletero que le dieron mucha información y le ayudaron en algo.

Se puso a pensar en las palabras de ambos mercaderes.

Según lo que tiene hasta ahora. La iglesia de los 3 héroes esta conspirando con el rey y la perra esa. ¿Por qué?

Pensó un momento y gracias a sus conocimientos otaku, realizo 3 teorías en concreto.

Primero. El rey les prometió algo, quizás el dominio de los impuestos o algo mas que se relaciona con el control de la ciudad. Según las palabras del peletero, la iglesia pedía un diezmo, lo que significa que cada fin de mes debían recolectar los impuestos que le ayuden a la iglesia. Pero por lo que vio ayer, la ciudad era prospera por lo que quizás el diezmo sea mínimo.

Pero eso ultimo conlleva a la otra opción.

Segundo. La iglesia de los 3 héroes está manipulando al rey. Si la queja del gordo del taller era justificada significa que estaban aumentando el diezmo ya que el rey les cedió la abadía que había en la plaza central de la ciudad. Por lo que quizás ya hayan subido el diezmo, así como quizás haya extrusionado a personas importantes. Es decir, en su mundo había visto casos de religiones abusivas y absurdas que cometían crueles actos en nombre de un dios. Y quizás aquí son los 3 idiotas los que realmente importan.

Lo que nos lleva a la tercera teoría.

Tercero. Hay algo turbio aquí y no sabe que es. La iglesia ha "tomado" la ciudad con el permiso del rey, sin embargo, el rey ya se encargo junto con la princesa de Naofumi al acusarlo, ¿Qué ganan con ello? Necesitan a los 4 héroes, eso es claro. Pero por que solo hay que ser malos con el del escudo. Eso no tendría sentido hasta que puso a la iglesia de los 3 en la ecuación.

Tres héroes, 3 armas sagradas. Y una iglesia que solo venera a esos 3 ¿Por qué?

Es un poco estúpido solo alabar a 3 héroes que solo son armas de combate. Aunque claro, el escudo no siempre es un arma.

Pero si ellos le dijeron claramente que necesitaban a los 4 héroes, no a 3.

Esto no está muy claro.

Naofumi se tomo del rostro con la mano derecha esto sin duda era ridículo por no decir malo. Por mas que pensara necesitaba más información.

Esta el tema de los semi humanos, despreciados por los humanos y la iglesia de los 3, eso no lo ve raro ya que en varios animes sale esa discriminación.

También esta lo de la reina que no se le ha visto en bastante tiempo. De nuevo ¿Por qué? O más bien ¿Dónde está?

– simplemente no comprendo – se dijo.

Escucho un llamado a la puerta.

– disculpe, mi señor – la voz era femenina, se notaba claramente – su agua caliente.

– ah, ahora voy – dijo en voz alta mientras se ponía el casco y el guante, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla – muchas gracias…

No sabia que decir al ver a una niña de 13 años o menos con orejas de perro, el cabello plateado y los ojos verdes. Con un balde de madera lleno de agua que despedía vapor en la mano y una bandeja con alimentos en la otra.

Vestida como una mucama, pero sin perder el toque lindo. Esto era lo que en el idioma otaku se conoce como Moe.

La chica movía su cola de lado a lado mientras Naofumi se quedaba como imbécil.

– ¿ocurre algo, mi señor? – dijo la niña, cosa que hizo reaccionar a Naofumi.

– ah – reacciono rápidamente y con calma dijo – no es nada.

– bueno, aquí esta el agua caliente que pidió mi señor – le entrego el balde y Naofumi lo puso aun lado de la puerta – y esta es la cena de hoy, debido a que tenemos el bar lleno no puede comer a gusto, mi señor.

La chica sonreía y movía sus orejas y cola. Si Naofumi fuera un subnormal ya la habría intentado violar. Pero recordemos que es Naofumi del que hablamos así que no.

– oh, muchas gracias – tomo la bandeja y noto un aroma penetrante pero apetitoso.

– espero que pase buena noche – la chica sonrió alegremente.

– gracias – dijo mientras la veía – espera un momento.

Dejo la bandeja con la comida en un escritorio cerca de la puerta y de su bolsillo saco una moneda de plata y 10 de cobre.

– toma – le dio las monedas a la chica que se sorprendió.

– no puedo aceptarlo mi señor – la loba no acepto las monedas – el dinero es importante para ustedes los mercenarios. Así que temo que no puedo aceptarlo.

– ¿eh?... bueno, perdona –

– no hay problema, que descanse y buenas noches – hizo una avenía y se retiro de la puerta, Naofumi la cerro con llave y se sentó en la silla del escritorio.

Miro la comida, era sopa de algún tipo con un trozo de carne asada con algunas verduras, una rebanada gruesa de queso, un pan negro y una cerveza. Todo eso caliente pues se podía ver el vapor saliendo de la carne y de la sopa.

Su estómago gruño, entonces recordó que el viejo le había puesto algo de comida en la bolsa.

La reviso y noto que había algo de pan negro y un trozo de queso. No tardo mucho en ponerse a comer mientras pensaba en otra cosa.

El viejo ese chaparro le ofreció un esclavo.

Bien, la idea es mala en muchos sentidos. Por lo que la perra esa le conto antes de que le pasara esto, sabe que la esclavitud esta prohibida supuestamente en el reino, pero llego de la nada un viejo que le ofreció un esclavo como si vendiera periódicos o algún producto en oferta.

Eso estaba mal en muchos niveles. Naofumi había nacido en una nación libre, donde la esclavitud esta más que penada.

Sin embargo, recodo su situación actual.

Es el héroe del escudo y si lo que vio ayer era cierto, nadie querría hacer un equipo con él, y tras la batalla del oso búho le dio una lección valiosa. Necesita aliados.

Pero tras ver lo que miss simpatía le hizo, lo piensa no dos sino tres veces.

Tras acabar la sopa y la carne con el queso solo quedaron las verduras. Naofumi corto con el cuchillo que le dieron junto con los cubiertos y así corto el pan que el viejo le había dado y rebano el queso a la par de que metía las verduras en una especie de emparedado improvisado.

Mientras lo hacía pensó en lo que le dijo el peletero sobre un sombrerero y que le recomendó esta posada. Quizás y deba considerar la opción.

Recordó a la chica que le trajo el agua.

Termino el emparedado y se tomo lo poco que quedaba en el tarro de la cerveza y así termino de comer. Convirtió el escudo de guerra en el escudo normal y procedió a quitarse la armadura.

Procedió a quitarse la armadura y a dejarla en el maniquí. Vio la ventana y esta tenia un enrejado de hierro sólido. Por lo que no duda que nadie puede entrar, además, tiene la única llave de la habitación. Por lo que opto por desvestirse para tomar un buen baño.

Dejo las partes de la armadura en el maniquí, la túnica, las calzas y las botas en la cama y a un lado de esta.

Procedió con un paño para quitarse el sudor de la batalla y a asearse como todo buen japonés.

Aunque claro, había una zona de la habitación apta para eso. Por lo que quizás tenga un sistema de drenaje. Así que termino por asearse, cabe decir que se sentía fresco y relajado.

Guardo su dinero en la caja fuerte y dejo su ropa encima de la silla donde había comido.

Apago la luz de las velas, removió las sabanas de la cama y procedió a recostarse.

– vaya que es cómoda – dijo al sentir la suavidad de las sabanas y de la cama en sí.

El cansancio le gano y cayo dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, se levanto temprano y se armo con el atuendo del viejo Elhard. Procedió a colocarse el yelmo y convirtió el escudo de nuevo en el escudo de guerra. Miro la bandeja y tras colocarse el escudo en la espalda la tomo para abrir la puerta y cerrarla con llave. Había tomado todo su dinero así que no había de que preocuparse.

Bajo a la taberna y se sorprendió al ver algo que le desconcertó bastante.

Dos chicas, una rubia y la misma de ayer que le llevo el agua y la comida estaban limpiando la barra. Mientras el posadero limpiaba las mesas y una mujer gorda limpiaba los tarros de cerveza.

La chica lobo reconoció a Naofumi.

– oh, veo que durmió bien, mi señor – la chica fue hasta el héroe – permítame llevar eso.

– gracias – dijo Naofumi en tono neutro.

– ¡jajaja, veo que el ruido no lo despertó, mi señor! – dijo el posadero al verle con la armadura – sin duda se nota que usted no es un montaraz.

– no me gusta mucho estar al aire libre – Naofumi respondió.

– ¡jajaja, sin duda eso se notó ayer cuando pidió agua caliente! – el posadero sonrió, se notaba que era un tipo bonachón – lamento que no comiera aquí ayer, ya sabe. Casa llena por el escándalo del escudo.

– lo note – Naofumi le entrego la llave – apárteme una habitación para hoy en la noche, si es posible que tenga dos camas.

– oh, ya veo – el posadero tomo la llave para palmar el hombro del héroe – vas por un esclavo ¿cierto?

– ¡! – era una suerte tener el yelmo, pues el gesto de sorpresa de Naofumi se hubiera visto – sí, necesito algo de ayuda con el mantenimiento de mis armas. Usted ya sabe.

– es cierto, muy cierto ¡jajaja! – rio de nuevo – sabia que por algo había venido aquí usted, en este callejón hay un vendedor de esclavos – señalo a la derecha – solo siga calle abajo y encontrara al sombrerero.

Naofumi estaba un poco complicado ante las palabras del viejo posadero. Por lo que decidió insinuar algo.

– quizás también me sirva para relajarme en las noches – dijo como si fuera algo casual, pero no espero que el bonachón riera más estruendosamente.

– ¡jajaja! – era como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste – lo dudo joven cazador. El sombrerero no vende esclavos para eso ¿sabe?

– ¿a qué se refiere? – el posadero señalo a la chica lobo.

– Merry es una esclava – la chica sonrió al ver que hablaban de ella – y ha sido muy feliz desde que ha llegado sabe.

– ¿esclava? – Naofumi no comprendía nada, esa niña parecía ser adoptada por los viejos o algo así, pero no esto. Vio que ella trataba de ayudar a la rubia que estaba empezando a limpiar las mesas – no lo parece.

– es porque el sombrerero no vende esclavos a cualquiera – dijo hundiendo a Naofumi mas en la duda – y vaya que es difícil convencerlo. Hubo un noble con cierta fama de odiar a los semi humanos y fue mas que rechazado por el sombrerero.

– oh, que bien – Naofumi estaba replanteándose las ideas – bueno, me retiro.

– tengas buena casería… mi señor del escudo – el posadero volvió a reír, solo para que Naofumi dude antes de salir de la posada.

* * *

Camino por donde el viejo chaparro había ido ayer al irse en la oscuridad y noto que el callejón bajaba con forme el paso. Por lo que opto por seguir la calle.

Noto a mas gente vestidos como él. Tipos con armaduras pesadas y otros mas ligeros, vestidos como si vivieran en el bosque o que se la pasaran en las mazmorras de algún tipo, había muchos magos, espadachines, arqueros y algunos cuantos ladrones.

El héroe continuo con su camino hasta bajar a lo que seria una tienda con carpas. Y telas que vendía granos de cosecha. Vio a varios hombres cargar sacos llenos de semillas y ponerlos en una pila cercana.

El héroe noto que algunos ladrones hablaban con uno de los hombres y vio como los llevo a la parte de detrás de la tienda. A un portón grande.

Un hombre grande y fornido se puso en medio de su camino.

– ¿Qué buscas? – pregunto el hombretón, calvo, algo gordo pero fuerte y con varias marcas y cicatrices en todo el cuerpo. Usando solo pantaloncillos y algo similar a una cimitarra en sus cintura.

Naofumi quería evitar cualquier conflicto, por lo que recordó al chaparro del sombrero.

– busco al sombrerero – dijo – ayer me ofreció "tú sabes qué".

– ah, vienes por eso – el grandote se relajó – sígueme.

Acto seguido, ambos fueron por la puerta donde antes los ladrones habían ingresado.

* * *

El lugar al principio parecía una especie de tienda de especias hasta que el grandulón lo llevo por una puerta detrás de un mostrador y de ahí a una bodega. En esta había sacos como los que los de afuera estaban cargando, quizás era la entrega de esta semana.

El grandulón movió una palanca oculta tras un anaquel y tras este sonó un clic que indicaba una especie de mecanismo.

El grandulón movió el anaquel y lo deslizo a la derecha mientras mostraba un pasadizo secreto.

Ambos bajaron por unas escaleras rectas que daban a una especie de sótano mal oliente. Pues el penetrante olor a mierda y a sangre era presente.

El héroe deslumbro lo que había frente a sus ojos tras bajar por la escalera.

Decenas de jaulas con mantos había alrededor. Todas apiladas a modo de pasillos, como anaqueles en tiendas de servicio.

El lugar era amplio por lo que había unos 4 pasillos y las jaulas eran tan grandes que el grandulón que lo había traído aquí podría caber en una con facilidad. Pero el tamaño de las jaulas no le sorprendió. Sino el ver a muchas "personas" en estas.

Naofumi vio que había desde niños y mujeres hasta hombres y viejos. Algunos desnutridos pero todos sucios y harapientos. Sin embargo, la característica más destacable eran los rasgos animales que algunos de ellos presentaban.

Orejas de perro, conejo y cuernos; hombres lagarto e incluso humanos.

Sin duda había de todo un poco.

– oh, pero que sorpresa, si – dijo el viejo chaparro del sombrero al ver a Naofumi en su "local" – mi señor, veo que ha venido hasta aquí cuando estaba a punto de ir por usted, sí.

Naofumi no dijo nada en primera instancia, pero…

– no, no me gustaría que alguien de la guardia viniera por aquí – Naofumi miro al regordete que se sobaba las manos mientras sonreía, dando una apariencia algo asquerosa – sospecharían de ti.

– jeje, como se esperaba de usted, si – el brillo en sus gafas no ayudaba – dígame, mi señor, si ¿Qué tipo de aliado necesita? Si.

El tic de este sujeto de decir "si" tras cada frase le pone los nervios de punta.

El grandulón hizo una avenía y se retiro por donde ambos vinieron.

– si gusta le puedo mostrar algo que le agrade mi señor, si – el gordinflón mostro a unos esclavos adultos, unos fornidos y grandes, pero se veían muy desnutridos pues se veía que antes tenían mucha masa muscular – estos de aquí son…

– busco algo barato y de calidad – corto Naofumi – no quiero nada que no me sirva en el campo.

– ah, vaya, vaya – el gordinflón se ajusta sus lentes – entonces le mostrare a lo mas barato y usted puede escoger lo que busque, sí.

Lo llevo al ultimo pasillo, estaba a lo lejos y apestaba mas que en otros lados del sótano. Le mostro una jaula donde había lo que muchos llamarían un leproso.

Naofumi vio al sujeto como si lo quisiera timar.

– oye viejito – le reclamo – no quieras pasarte de listo conmigo. Aquí hay enfermos.

– oh, mi señor, lo lamento mucho, sí. Pero es lo más barato que tengo por el momento, si – dijo para mostrarle una mujer que estaba al borde de la muerte– el precio de estos esclavos es de 9 monedas de oro, los de mejor calidad están en otro lado, sí, pero como usted sabrá…

– tch, como sea – empezó a odiar el tic de este chaparro – solo muéstrame a los menos enfermos, ya me arreglare yo de lo demás.

– excelente, si – dijo siniestramente el sombrerero para pasar a mostrarle una jaula – aquí están nuestros mejores ejemplares, si… aunque son un poco difíciles.

Naofumi le tomo poca importancia y miro dentro de la jaula.

Tres personas estaban ahí. Dos niñas y una mujer.

Una de las pequeñas aparenta no tener más de 11 años. Su cabello era color castaño y sus ojos marrones estaban muertos, como si hubiera visto una pesadilla. Lo destacado era que tenia un par de orejas y cola de lo que Naofumi reconocería como un Tanuki. La otra niña era de su misma edad, pero su cabello era negro con las puntas blancas, orejas y cola de perro con el mismo pelaje y una mirada ojiazul que denotaba tristeza.

La tercera persona era una mujer, le habían cortado el cabello pues este era corto y de color rubio fresa. Ojos azules y por lo que Naofumi podía ver, tenia cierto apego por las dos niñas pues estaban en su regazo y las abrazaba. Pero su estado era malo y por lo que podía ver, la mujer estaba tosiendo.

Notaron la presencia de Naofumi y la mujer abrazo aun más a las niñas. Que lo veían con miedo.

Pero Naofumi aun dudaba sobre esto de los esclavos. Sin embargo, recordó a la chica de antes y se le veía feliz, además de que era buena persona.

Si él puede hacer eso…

Vio la cara de la mujer y por juego de su mente, la cara de la perra apareció. Sonriéndole de la misma forma que lo inculpo.

Naofumi sacudió la cabeza al ver que solo había el rostro de esa mujer, por lo que noto era cercana a las niñas. Pero estaba enferma y eso se notaba. A pesar de que llevan harapos las tres y estaban sucias.

El tomo una decisión.

– viejo – llamo al sombrerero – me llevo estas 3.

Sus palabras sorprendieron a las 3 esclavas. Que lo vieron con miedo creciente.

– oh, excelente elección mi señor, si – dijo de forma siniestra, a Naofumi le estaba asustando ese viejito – iré a preparar el ritual de esclavos mi señor.

– haz lo que quieras – dijo.

* * *

Tras unos 10 minutos, el viejo regreso con alguna especie de tinta en su mano y 3 matones como el que guio a Naofumi.

El viejo miro a Naofumi mientras los tres guardias abrían la jaula y sacaban a las 3 de esta. Obviamente la mujer se resistió al igual que una de las niñas, la chica perro. Pero al final las sacaron mientras el viejo dibujaba algo en el pecho de las tres.

Una por una hizo una especie de circulo mágico o de algún hechizo.

– bien, si – el sombrerero estaba satisfecho por su trabajo – ahora, mi señor, necesito su sangre.

– ¿Disculpa? – Naofumi lo vio por debajo del yelmo como si le jugara una broma.

– necesito su sangre para completar el ritual, si – dijo el gordito siniestro – es necesario que el contratista sea quien ligue su sangre para la lealtad del esclavo, sí.

– ¿lealtad? – Naofumi miro al gordo – quiere decir que ellas no me desobedecerán no huirán o algo así.

– eso es correcto, si – el hombrecillo le acerco el envase con la tinta – solo se necesita una gota, sí.

– está bien – Naofumi dijo eso tras unos segundos por lo que tomo un cuchillo pequeño que uno de los hombres del sombrerero le dio.

Tras quitarse el guante de cuero procedió a hacer una pequeña herida en su dedo y puso la mano sobre el tarro de tinta, y al hacerlo esta cambio de una tinta roja a una negra.

Por lo que el gordo siniestro revolvió la tinta y pinto un circulo en el diseño que hizo en las esclavas, y tras un grito inicial seguido de unas chispas y relámpagos, el contrato se había cumplido.

* * *

 **[Se ha desbloqueado la clase]: [Maestro de esclavos]**

 **[Esclava]: [Raftalia ha sido ligada]**

 **[Esclava]: [Keel ha sido ligada]**

 **[Esclava]: [Eclair Saetto ha sido ligada]**

* * *

Una ventana apareció en frente de Naofumi debido al sistema del escudo. Cosa que también vieron los otros. Por lo que el héroe empezó a sudar a balas ante el mensaje.

Sin embargo, ninguno le tomo importancia aparentemente.

– bien, bien, si – dijo el gordinflón – hecho esto, podemos hablar de dinero, sí.

– pagare de una vez – de uno de sus bolsillos de su cinturón saco una bolsa pequeña llena de monedas – 19 monedas de oro.

– oh, mi señor no creo que esto baste, si – el regordete tomo la bolsa pequeña y la reviso. En efecto eran las 19 monedas de oro – no creo que usted sepa que…

– una esta enferma, si no es que todas – miro con seriedad al gordito que sintió la mirada desde el casco – además, las dos niñas deben valer por lo mínimo 5 oros cada una.

– ah, si – el gordito asintió tras sus palabras – mi señor tiene un buen ojo, si, no hay duda de eso, sí.

– cómo sea – dijo el héroe viendo a las tres que se levantaban de retorcerse por el hechizo de esclavitud – ustedes, tres.

La mujer lo miro con rabia, pero Naofumi no se inmuto ante ello. De hecho, le recordó a cierta perra. Eso hasta que tocio con fuerza.

– nos vamos – dijo mientras se daba media vuelta a la par de que las niñas se aferraron a la mujer que tosía.

Naofumi volteo la mirada y vio que la mujer se cubría con la mano la boca mientras tocia. No sabe cómo, pero vio claramente algo rojo en la boca y mano de la mujer.

– siguen ahí, ¡muévanse! – grito el héroe asustando a las niñas. La mujer lo vio con ojos entrecerrados y miro a las pequeñas.

– vamos – dijo.

Ellas fueron tras el héroe mientras los hombres del sombrerero y el mismo regordete las veían irse con el héroe del escudo.

– ya cumplí mi parte, si – dijo el regordete – solo queda que el héroe logré su objetivo, sí.

* * *

En la posada del pony pisador.

Naofumi había regresado de la tienda de esclavos mientras veía a sus nuevas camaradas, aunque claro, no duda que ellas las vean a mal.

El posadero y la mujer gorda les recibieron.

– oh, veo que volviste – miro a las esclavas que se veían asustadas del hombre – ¡jajaja, no hay nada que temer, señorita! Veo que tienes buen ojo mi buen señor.

Naofumi solo miro al gordo para decir.

– cuida de ellas – eso sorprendió a la mencionada – dales agua caliente para que se bañen y si puede un poco de ropa. No te preocupes por el dinero.

– y yo te digo lo mismo mi buen señor – miro al héroe – como te dije, el pony pisador cumple con todos los servicios.

– gracias, te lo encargo – dijo mientras la mujer y las niñas lo miraron.

– oye… – le llamo la mujer – señor… yo –

– iré por medicina y suministros – su voz sorprendió a las 3 – viejo, dales algo de comer también… pero nada de sobras – saco una moneda y se la lanzo al posadero que la atrapo con la mano para luego reír tan estruendosamente como siempre.

– ¡Jajaja! No tengas cuidado con ello mi buen señor. Cuenta con ello – llamo las mucamas que atendían las habitaciones – ¡Rishia, Merry! Vengan aquí, hay clientes que necesitan algo.

– gracias viejo – Naofumi miro a las esclavas – descansen y duerman, necesito que estén en forma.

La mujer y las niñas se vieron entre ellas mientras llegaban la chica lobo y la rubia de ayer, Naofumi noto que no era rubia del todo, sino su cabello era de un rubio verdoso. Lindo pero la chica corría algo torpe.

– ya regreso – dijo el héroe saliendo del pony pisador.

* * *

– por el momento no tenemos pócimas de sanación – dijo el boticario de la farmacia – debido a los altos precios, no hemos podido conseguir las plantas ni los materiales para crearlas.

– ya veo, tiene que ver con la iglesia ¿no? – Naofumi dijo eso con naturalidad.

– será mejor que no hable así por ahí, señor. Y menos si se trata de ese tema – el boticario busco entre las cosas que tenía por ahí – tome.

– ¿un libro? – le pregunto el héroe al ver el objeto. Era algo grande pero no tanto, quizás era de viaje o algo así.

– es un libro de hierbas curativas, sirve para crear algunas cuantas medicinas – aclaro el boticario – perfecto para un montaraz como usted.

– ya veo – Naofumi saco una moneda de plata – gracias por esto.

– si, como gustes. También te recomiendo ir con la vieja de la tienda de magia – dijo el boticario – ella puede ayudarte a aprender magia. Según supe, un cazador mato a una enorme bestia rara y tuvo que recibir la ayuda de un pelotón entero para llevarlo hasta el taller de cuero. Hay que tener cuidado en los bosques.

– si que pesaba, gracias por el consejo – se despidió Naofumi para irse de la farmacia.

– claro… ¿eh, pesaba? –

* * *

– claro que puedo ofrecerte unos cuantos libros – la tienda de magia era un lugar justo al lado de la farmacia y era atendida por una vieja que viste como una bruja que le recordó cierta saga de libros a Naofumi – aunque últimamente no ha habido buena venta. Eres mi primer cliente en 3 días.

– adivino, ¿la iglesia? – Naofumi noto que todos los vendedores se estaban quejando de dicha religión. Eso dijo mientras la bruja buscaba en sus estantes de libros.

– debe tener mucho cuidado con lo que insinúa, señor – le advirtió la bruja – es bueno ser prudente en ciertas cuestiones.

– entiendo – vio como le mostraba en la barra del mostrador 3 libros.

– este es para aprender magia blanca – dijo al mostrar un grimorio de color marrón y con un cinto – perfecto contra criaturas oscuras y para la curación; este otro es para aprender algo de magia elemental – mostro otro un poco más pequeño, pero más grueso – y este ultimo es para aprender a encantar objetos. Aunque son libros muy básicos son lo mejor para los principiantes.

– ya veo – todo los tres libros junto con el que tenia de medicina y hiervas – por casualidad tendrá una bolsa mágica o algo así.

– si, deme un momento – la vieja bruja fue hasta una puerta y de ahí saco una bolsa que semeja a la de los viajeros, una que muchas personas tenían según por lo que había visto – es esta, ¿algo más que le guste comprar?

– ¿Cuánto llevo hasta ahora? –

– según veo, los 3 grimorios y la bolsa… unas 12 monedas de plata –

– tenga – Naofumi saco las monedas – y deje de estafar a la gente.

* * *

El viejo Elhard estaba puliendo una espada mientras recordó al chico de ayer, obviamente la cantidad de ventas bajo pero sabia que se iba a reponer en unos días.

Escucho la campanilla de la puerta y hablo.

– bienvenido – se sorprendió al ver a Naofumi con todo y armadura – ¡oh, chico!

– que tal viejo – dijo como si nada – vengo a pagarte por la armadura.

– ¿eh? – el viejo se sorprendió – dime que no robaste a alguien.

– puede que un día lo haga, pero no hoy – eso no tranquilizo al viejo – cuanto es por la armadura.

– por dios, chico – el viejo suspiro – son 30 monedas de plata y…

Escuchar el sonido de monedas y ver al héroe sacar las 30 monedas y ponerlas en pilares de 10 cada uno. El viejo lo miro.

– dime que no mataste a nadie –

– si, un oso búho o lo que fue esa cosa – responde como si nada.

– ¡espera! – el viejo se sorprendió – ¿me dices que tu mataste esa cosa que los soldados han estado hablando?

– siendo sincero, casi no la cuento – dijo – pero ahora necesito armas.

– espera chico ¿armas? – el viejo no podía creerlo – creí que tu no podías cargar otras armas además de ese escudo.

– no son para, mi – dijo.

Tras una breve explicación. El viejo Elhard entendió.

– así que una espada y unos cuchillos – dijo mientras pensaba en lo que le dijo – no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.

– bueno, tras pasar "tu ya sabes que" dudo que alguien quiera hacer grupo conmigo –

– eso es cierto – el viejo calvo empezó a buscar – espera un momento.

– de paso una armadura ligera, para una mujer promedio y otras cosas más para enanos o algo así – el viejo suspiro.

– por dios chico – fue a buscar lo que necesitaba.

Tras unos minutos, Elhard regreso con dos cuchillos y una espada, enfundados con cinturones y una armadura.

Era un yelmo que Naofumi reconoció como espartano, pues era de una sola pieza, sin barbera ni collar, con una veleta en la cimera y un visor que tiene forma de T. También estaba un peto de doble placa atornillado con remaches, cubría tanto el torso como la espalda. Dos hombreras de doble capa, coderas de cuero curtido y guantes de metal que cubren hasta el antebrazo. Una cota de malla que estaba doblada, una capa que cubre los hombros y la espalda, de pelo de algún canino, un lobo o algo así. Una túnica doblada de color azul oscuro, calzas de cuero y botas de montaraz. Y un par de placas que pertenecían a un faldón para la cintura.

Cabe decir que de nuevo ninguna de las placas de las armaduras combina, es como si fueran piezas que sobraron de alguna otra o bien piezas perdidas.

Eso mas dos cotas de cuero, estaban hechas de varios rectángulos de cuero cortados, curtidos y cocidos por las esquinas. Estaban también con dos juegos de hombreras y guantes. Pero el tamaño de estos era para alguien de baja estatura, al ver los cinturones ajustables, Naofumi no dudo que eran perfectos para las niñas. También un par de botas para ambas y unos bolsos para los cinturones.

El juego se completaba con un par de calzas de tela, botas y una camisa de tela.

– bien, seria todo lo que pude encontrar que es barato – miro a Naofumi – estas armaduras de cuero las usan los escuderos de algunos caballeros. Por lo que son baratos.

– perfecto, ahora el precio – Naofumi esperaba que no fuera tan caro.

– a lo mucho seria 85 monedas de plata por todo – miro al héroe sacar de su saco las monedas y ponerlas en la mesa – solo dame 70 por todo.

Dicho eso, Naofumi empezó a contar las monedas y las apilo de 10 en 10 en 7 pilares.

– por cierto, viejo – Naofumi pregunto – ¿sabes de alguna hierva curadora y donde encontrarla?

– chico, soy solo un viejo armero, no un montaraz de bosque – suspiro.

– bueno, estoy buscando medicina – mostro los 4 libros que compro – quisiera leer esto, pero no entiendo el idioma.

– déjame ver – miro el libro – está en Quenya, no es difícil aprenderla – le regreso el libro – puedes aprenderlo, pero dudo que por aquí alguien te quiera enseñar.

– maldición, otro problema a la cuenta – miro todo lo que debía llevar – viejo, no tienes una bolsa grande o algo así.

– sabia que dirías eso – saco debajo de su mostrador una gran mochila de cuero con varias cintas para cargar armas – son 5 monedas de…

– te daré 7 – dicho eso dejo el dinero y empezó a guardar el equipamiento y todo cupo perfectamente, la mochila era larga por lo que tras guardar todo y atar las armas en los cintos de cuero. Se hecho al hombro todo – gracias de nuevo, viejo.

– solo no mates a nadie –

– no prometo nada – dicho eso, salió por la puerta de la tienda.

* * *

– Bien, ahora solo faltan los víveres – dijo entrando por la puerta de la posada donde se alojaba. Miro al posadero que reía con un cliente mientras la chica lobo se acercaba a él.

– mi señor, ellas le están esperando en el cuarto 7, en el segundo piso – le aviso la chica mientras movía la cola y las orejas.

– gracias – Naofumi fue a las escaleras mientras pensaba que comprar. Pero necesitaba algo de medicina. Le preguntara a la mujer que síntomas tiene y quizás el boticario tenga algo para ello.

Subió al segundo piso y fue hasta la habitación 7. Toco la puerta y escucho un ruido dentro.

– hola, ya regresé – dijo mientras esperaba respuesta en la puerta – traje algunas cosas para ustedes.

Tras esas palabras, la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a la mujer… si mal no recuerda, su nombre era Eclair…

La mujer temerosa le abrió la puerta mientras entraba el héroe. Noto que, en efecto, se había aseado bien y ahora llevaba una pijama larga. Pero le quedaba muy grande. Afortunadamente tenia ropa interior. Al igual que las niñas.

– bueno, veo que se asearon – dijo al ver a la mujer y las niñas. Que estaban sentadas en una de las camas, mientras veían al sujeto con miedo – tengan.

Bajo la mochila y en efecto, notaron las 3 que traía ropa y armas.

– para ustedes – mostro las armaduras de cuero y la ropa, se las dio en las manos, aunque las niñas retrocedieron – y para ti – dijo a Eclair que había cerrado la puerta con llave.

A ella le presento la armadura. No falta decir que la mujer se sorprendió de ello. Incluso las niñas.

Naofumi miro en el escritorio una bandeja con varios platos de comida, sin dudas tenían hambre las pobres. Tomo las bandejas para irse.

– pónganselo y alístense, saldremos enseguida – dijo mientras se retiraba de la habitación – las espero en la barra.

Dicho eso, cerró la puerta.

Eclair rápidamente la cerro con llave de nuevo.

Las tres estaban en silencio hasta que una de las niñas hablo.

– no me da buena espina ese tipo – dijo mientras ella veía la ropa – esto es de niño.

– no tenemos opción, Keel – le dijo Eclair a la chica – somos esclavas ahora.

– no es tu culpa Eclair – dijo triste – la aldea… hay que huir.

– no, no podemos – señalo la marca en su pecho – esto no nos dejara ir, y no sabemos quitarlo. Si huimos solo moriremos por el hechizo.

Eso le hizo bajar las orejas y torcer la cola.

– es amable – dijo la otra niña – nos dio comida… y nos ayudó… nos salvo de…

– tranquila, ya – Eclair calmo a la niña que estaba por llorar, tocio un poco – todo estará bien… Raftalia.

– pero… Eclair, tu estas… –

– no se preocupen por mí, se los dije antes y se los diré de nuevo – acaricio la cabeza de ambas – yo las protegeré, no importa que o de quien… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer tras fallarles.

Ambas niñas estaban tristes, pero abrazaron a la mujer. Eclair casi llora por esto.

– _solo espero que este sujeto no sea un bastardo_ – pensó al ver la espada que le había dado – _no, puede que quizás… sea diferente._

Miro a las niñas y sonrió con tristeza.

– _mientras viva protegeré a estas niñas… son todo lo que queda de aquel lugar_ – recordó algo horrible – _incluso yo que he perdido mucho… no puedo perderlas a ellas._

Ambas se abrazaron, suprimiendo ese deseo de llorar pues al fin habían salido de aquel calabozo.

* * *

En la barra y tras entregar las bandejas, Naofumi trataba de leer algo de lo que estaba escrito en el libro de medicina. Pero no entendía nada.

– maldición – dijo al tratar de leer el idioma, pero no sabía ni que significaban esas cosas.

– oh, en definitiva, no eres un montaraz – dijo el posadero al verle tratar de leer ese libro – uno de verdad no necesita de libros ni de letras.

– no es que no sepa leer, solo no se este idioma – Naofumi estaba tentado a preguntarle.

– ¡jajaja! Al cabo son lo mismo, mi señor – el posadero rio como siempre, jocoso y con estruendo – espere, tengo una idea ¡Rishia, ven un momento!

– ¡E-enseguida, jefe Bear! – alguien grito desde la cocina.

Corriendo tras casi tropezarse, llegaba la chica de cabello rubio verde, se le notaba nerviosa.

– si dígame – hablo cortésmente.

– el señor no sabe leer el Quenya – Naofumi miro al posadero, el muy rufián sabia de esta lengua – si gustas traducirle algo.

– S-será un placer – se notaba nerviosa.

– te lo encargo por favor – a ojos de la chica, Rishia, Naofumi daba miedo. Este, sin embargo, no le tomo importancia y le mostro el libro.

– ¡si! – tomo el libro nerviosa. Pero aun así siguió con la orden del posadero.

– ella es nueva aquí – dijo este tranquilamente – su padre cayo en la quiebra, un noble que no pudo con el título y perdieron todo.

– me imagino porque – Naofumi pensó que estaba relacionado con la iglesia también – entonces ella trabaja para salir adelante.

– si, suele ayudarnos con algunas cosas como esta – el posadero encendió una pipa larga que tenia un grabado similar al que tenia el libro. Dio una bocanada y exhalo un halo de humo – ah, nada como el tabaco de los medianos.

Naofumi jura haber oído el nombre antes.

– dígame, ¿ha ido a la comarca? – pregunta el posadero – esta al suroeste, al otro lado de la tierra media, más allá de Silt Welt.

– ¿Silt Welt? – pregunto Naofumi.

– el país de los semihumanos, una nación al este de Melromarc – exhalo más humo – esta en conflicto constante con el país y no han podido pasar nada de mercancía entre ambas naciones.

– ¿eso es malo? –

– ¡es terrible! – dijo con desespero – el tabaco de los medianos y su cerveza son famosos en todo el continente, sin mencionar las armas de los elfos o las armaduras de los enanos.

– ¿son tan buenas? –

– oh, si que lo son mi señor – el posadero creo otro anillo de humo – se dice que las armas de los elfos son tales que brillan en la oscuridad y que las armaduras de los enanos protegen de maldiciones tales como el veneno o el miedo.

– ya, sin dudas serian algo que cualquiera con dinero deseara – Naofumi siendo sincero, querría ver algo así.

– oh, pero también esta el hecho de que hay una bebida de Silt Welt que es muy dulce – rio jocosamente – según oí, es una bebida como la cerveza, pero no tiene alcohol y es tan popular entre los niños ¡jajaja!

– _Bebida como la cerveza para niños… ¿será una soda o algo así?_ – Naofumi pensó en ello un momento – _de ser así me gustaría probarla._

– por cierto, mi buen señor – el posadero le llamo – porque no toma algo. Tenemos bastantes variedades de cervezas. Si gusta puedo recomendarle unas…

– no tengo mucho interés en beber – irrumpió Naofumi – tengo trabajo que hacer y dinero que ganar.

– oh, veo que usted sin duda es mas un mercader que un montaraz – Naofumi quería preguntarle algo al posadero que le viene causando curiosidad.

– a todo esto, ¿Qué es eso de montaraz? – lo han llamado así últimamente.

– gente de los bosques, normalmente se alejan de las ciudades y acampan en medio de la nada – el posadero exhalo humo varias veces creando una especie de diana – se ganan la vida cazando bestias grandes o asaltantes de caminos y usted usa los colores que ellos usan normalmente – dijo al señalar la túnica del héroe – usa poca armadura y un arma de guerra, pero no cota de malla – exhalo otra bocanada de humo en forma de flecha y le dio en la diana.

– las odio – dijo recordando como compro una cara que ahora cierto patán de la lanza la usa como "regalo" de la perra esa – el cuero es mejor, da mas movilidad y es ligero.

– ¡jajaja! – rio jocosamente de nuevo – esas son las palabras que diría un montaraz – empezó a fumar de nuevo – he visto ir y venir mucha clase de gente y créame que se cuándo diferenciarlos.

Naofumi relaciono la palabra con los guardabosques. Según recuerda en varios juegos RPG en línea usan esa clase los arqueros o guerreros de armadura ligera. Él actualmente usa armadura media. Por lo que quizás sea la paleta de colores lo que le diga al mundo que es alguien del campo que consiguió poca armadura, o algo barato para defenderse.

– este… mi señor – Rishia llamo a Naofumi – termine de leerlo y…

– gracias – la chica escondió el rostro en las páginas del libro – si puedes decirme algo que me sirva.

– ¡S-si! – le mostro el libro algo tímida y nerviosa – esta planta. Crece cerca de aquí, en el bosque – señalo una especie de flor morada con motas rosas y blancas – se usa para pociones curativas básicas. Sus pétalos son importantes para curar infecciones, pero el tallo es útil también para el dolor.

– ya veo – miro la planta, recuerda haberlas visto ayer por ahí – alguna otra cosa útil.

– s-si – mostro otra página, un hongo azul – este hongo aumenta el proceso de recuperación y crece al sur del bosque. Cerca de la colina.

– oh, gracias – dijo al ver lo que necesitaba. Quizás esto era útil en todo – eres buena en esto de traducir – la chica le entrego el libro algo apenada, pero Naofumi le tomo poca importancia.

– ¡jajaja! – el posadero rio – gracias por tu trabajo Rishia, ayuda ahora a Mia en la cocina.

– ¿Mia? – pregunto Naofumi.

– Mi hermana. Mamma Mia – Naofumi casi se cae cuando escucho el nombre – ¡jajaja! Todo el mundo se sorprende de su nombre.

– ya veo – el héroe sin duda no espero eso.

– Mi señor – sonó una voz tras Naofumi. Que al voltear vio a las 3 ya vestidas con las armas y las armaduras que había conseguido para ellas.

Las niñas tenían camisas y calzas de tela, ligeras para ellas, así como las cotas de cuero que lucen como vestidos para ellas. Con dos cinturones en la cintura, uno para ajustar la armadura de cuero y otro para el cuchillo largo que mas bien era una espada corta en sus fundas. Las botas, guantes y los bolsos estaban presentes también.

La mujer por su lado tenia la armadura puesta pero el peto le cubría el pecho y por lo que vio, la mujer tenía un buen busto, pero no se fijo en ello. La túnica azul estaba sobre la cota de malla de acero que se une con las placas de la cadera del faldón. Las hombreras atadas con la capa de piel de color blanco sobre ellas y las coderas de cuero que sujetan las mangas a la par de los guantes de la armadura.

Usaba las calzas y las botas de cuero que no tenían armadura y la espada estaba enfundada en el lado izquierdo de la armadura, mientras dos correas, una en la cintura y la otra que corre hasta el hombro derecho.

Tenia el yelmo en sus manos.

– estamos listas – Eclair tosió mientras las niñas se apegaban a sus piernas, ocultándose del héroe.

– bien, nos vamos – dijo levantándose de la barra – síganme.

– ¿mi señor? – Eclair volvió a toser.

– necesitan medicina y el boticario no la tiene – dijo el héroe ya en la puerta del pony pisador – compraremos lo necesario e iremos al bosque por hierbas.

Eso sorprendió a Eclair.

* * *

– de nuevo tu – dijo el boticario – ahora que necesitas.

– tubos de muestra y un mortero, frascos de pócimas y demás – dijo el héroe levantando solo un poco el visor para que se vea solo su boca.

– ya, tengo algo mejor – busco detrás de si, en los anaqueles mientras Eclair cuidaba de las niñas a la par que tosía – ten, esto vale 15 monedas de plata.

El boticario le mostro una mochila y Naofumi reviso el contenido. Había materiales e instrumentos de herbolaria y para su viaje. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

– perfecto – del bolsillo saco el dinero y lo puso en la mesa.

– los frascos de pociones te los puede vender la bruja de al lado – el boticario miro a la mujer toser – lamento no tener medicina por hoy.

– no se preocupe, gracias de nuevo –

* * *

– ¡Ja! – dijo la bruja – miren quien regreso, si dices que timo a la gente no deberías de volver por acá.

– tienes frascos de pociones – Naofumi poco le importo la queja de la bruja – necesito 20.

– ¡directo y sin excusas! – refunfuño la vieja – estos montaraces, no saben de modales. Yo que me desgaste 40 años aprendiendo magia para acabar vendiéndole mis hechizos y pociones a todo mundo. Si no fuera por ese viejo boticario podría vender pociones de curación, pero él y su medicina. Pero ahora le debo vender lo que pueda a barbaros que van y vienen.

Naofumi no dijo nada, pero vio como la vieja se quejaba mientras buscaba los frascos.

– si tienes también algunas pócimas útiles de paso – exclamo mientras veía a sus esclavas.

– ¡ja!, llegas muy tarde – la vieja mostro los frascos en la barra – mientras te ibas un montón de mocosos liderados por ese irrespetuoso héroe del arco llegaron y se llevaron casi todo.

– ya veo – poco le tomo importancia – que pociones tiene.

– ¡ja! Y ahora vienes tú, montaraz, a dejarme sin pócimas – la vieja empezó a revisar los estantes en busca de lo que quedaba de las pócimas. Mientras nuestro héroe del escudo empezó a pensar un poco sobre las palabras de la vieja bruja.

– _ese maldito de Itsuki se adelantó a comprar pócimas… posiblemente se llevo casi lo mejor y dejo las sobras_ – Naofumi no sabía como, pero el tipo si que se sabía preparar – _de seguro partirá a algún lado_ – miro a Eclair toser de nuevo y a las niñas… si mal no recuerda la chica mapache es Raftalia y la otra Keel, ¿Quién le pone nombre de niño a una niña? – _debo apresurarme._

– aquí están – la vieja puso 7 frascos frente a Naofumi. Qua ya había guardado los 20 frascos que mas bien parecen tubos de ensaye para química en la bolsa que le dio el boticario. Eclair tenia la bolsa con los grimorios y la chica perro, Keel, tenia la mochila de armas – es todo lo que queda.

– ¿segura? – vio las pócimas y todas eran de colores – ¿Qué hacen cada una?

– ¡ja!, típico de los montaraces – la vieja empezaba a sacarlo de quicio – primero está esta roja, sirve para repeler insectos. La azul brilla en la oscuridad al agitarla y la verde crea un hedor fétido. La morada no es más que veneno. Ten cuidado con esta.

– ya veo – Naofumi miro las pócimas, había una roja, una verde y una morada, el resto eran azules y en total eran 7, así que había 4 eran para brillar en la oscuridad. A palabras de la vieja, se activaban al agitarlas, por lo que quizás no servían para otra cosa – ¿Cuánto por todo?

– 18 de plata – dicho eso la bruja vio como el héroe sacaba el dinero – ¿no sé si eres un caballero o un montaraz?

– ¿hay algo de malo? –

– un hombre del campo jamás tendría tanto dinero ni un escudero como tú y tu compañera – señalo a Eclair que tenia aun el casco en las manos – no se si eres un noble caído o algo así. Aunque puede ser dado que últimamente ha habido muchos así desde hace meses.

– ¿Cómo si alguien les quitara las tierra y sus títulos? – la bruja se sorprendió.

– sí, todo desde que aquella villa fue atacada por la ola – sus palabras sorprendieron a Eclair y a las niñas que se aferraron a la túnica de la mujer – fue una terrible tragedia, era una aldea de Semi humanos en la costa que fue atacada por cientos de monstruos y cuando la ola termino no quedaba nadie.

– ya, adivino – Naofumi hablo – el noble del lugar fue asesinado por la ola y alguien mas ha reclamado esa tierra ¿no?

– ¿realmente era un montaraz? – le pregunta la vieja dudando de su pensar rápido – sí, el señor del lugar murió y nadie ha reclamado las tierras. De hecho, muchos nobles de la zona han estado perdiendo sus títulos y han tenido que convertirse en mercaderes o aventureros.

– y cree que soy de esos ¿no? – Naofumi aclaro – yo vendo de Zeltbull, estamos mejor por allá.

– ¡ja! Como si una nación de mercenarios liderada por mercaderes este mejor que aquí – la vieja saco una pipa y empezó a fumar.

– al menos allá tenemos tabaco de medianos – tomo las pócimas y las metió en sus bolsillos, dejo el dinero tras contarlo – y necesito una bolsa más grande – dejo las 18 monedas más aparte otras 5 de plata.

– ¡ja! Se nota que sabes sacar provecho de la situación mocoso – la vieja exhalo humo mientras empezaba a buscar entre sus chucherías – ten, esta mochila te servirá.

Dejo en la barra una mochila de cuero grande. Esta se veía bien dado que el cuero luce de buena calidad.

– gracias por todo, posiblemente no me vuelvas a ver – dijo tras tomarla y echársela al hombro.

– ¡ja! Si me dieran un cobre por cada vez que haya oído eso seria tan rica como el rey mismo – dijo socarronamente tras exhalar mas humo, cosa que empezó a molestarle a las niñas.

– cómo sea – Naofumi y las chicas se retiraron del local.

* * *

– serán 20 cobres por las hogazas de pan negro y el queso – dijo un vendedor mientras contaba el dinero. Naofumi había comprado 8 hogazas de pan y una rueda de queso de tamaño pequeño.

– ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrar algunos utensilios de cocina o algo así? – pregunto Naofumi. Agradece que en su juventud su familia iba de campamento.

– si, a dos puestos por allá – dijo el hombre señalando a la derecha.

– gracias – Naofumi guardaba la comida en su mochila mientras las otras le seguían.

Llegaron al puesto y compraron una sartén, así como un pedernal para viajes.

Tras la compra, Naofumi salió del mercado y le dijo a la mujer.

– si gustas puedes guardar el casco – dijo casualmente.

Eclair se sorprendió a la par que asentía mientras guardaba el casco junto con los grimorios. En ese momento Naofumi noto que ella cargaba lo mas ligero, mientras la chica perro, Keel, cargaba con la gran bolsa.

Naofumi miro al cielo y era algo tarde, como por las 3. Miro de reojo a la mujer de pelo rubio fresa y le pregunto.

– ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? – él ya los sabia, pero quería entablar al menos una conversación.

Eclair miro con duda al héroe. A sus ojos era un montaraz algo raro. Libros y parte de armaduras baratas, medicina y pócimas. Algo que una gente del campo que se dedica a la caza no usaría.

Pero, aun así, debía cumplir con la orden de Naofumi.

– si no quieres responder esta… –

– Saetto – dijo la mujer mirando al suelo – Eclair Saetto – acaricio la cabeza de la chica mapache – ella es Raftalia – y luego la de la chica perro – y ella Keel.

– ya veo – se detuvo a mirarlas – espero que comprendan, pero… ustedes deberán trabajar para que puedan pagar lo que he invertido en ustedes.

– ya veo – Eclair sabia eso de antemano, 19 monedas de oro y toda esa cantidad de plata no es algo fácil de pagar.

– sin embargo, no les forzare a hacer algo degradante ni depravado – dijo sorprendiendo a las 3 – actualmente no tengo aliados ni camaradas debido a una situación personal. Por eso necesito que sean mi apoyo en mis misiones – se bajo el visor del yelmo.

Eclair y las niñas, Raftalia y Keel, miraron con duda al héroe. Que a sus ojos solo era un mero montaraz raro y algo extraño.

– si se preocupan por la comida o cualquier necesidad que tengan no duden en decírmela – miro a las tres – eso aumentara su deuda, pero no puedo cargar con lastres. Por eso necesito que sean abiertas conmigo – seguido su camino – eso es todo lo que deben saber.

Las tres se vieron unos segundos y empezaron a caminar detrás de Naofumi.

– _por ahora te daré una oportunidad_ – Eclair tocio mientras pensaba – _nos dio ropa, comida y eso no lo hace cualquiera, pero armas y armaduras… ¿nos está diciendo que seamos su apoyo?_ – miro a las niñas – _no, yo debo de protegerlas a ambas… aunque me cueste la vida, no dejare que estas niñas sean usadas por ti. Montaraz…_

Y así, salieron de la ciudad en dirección al bosque… para la medicina de Eclair.

* * *

 _ **Bien, admito que no esperaba otro capitulo en menos de 1 semana. Pero bueno, lo prometido es deuda.**_

 _ **En fin, las armaduras de Naofumi y de Eclair son del Caballero de Astora y del caballero Faaram, ambos de Dark Souls. No se confundan, son solo sus armaduras y nada más.**_

 _ **Dicho esto posiblemente tenga el próximo cap el domingo. Hasta entonces.**_


	3. Prueba de Fuego

Capítulo 3: prueba de fuego.

* * *

Naofumi y las 3 esclavas habían ingresado al bosque y se veía que eran las 4 de la tarde. Eclair se notaba algo cansada pues tenia poco que no usaba armadura. Cosa que causo curiosidad en Naofumi.

– Eclair – la llamo – ¿eras una guerrera o algo así?

– ¿Por qué lo pregunta mi señor? – dijo con cautela. Naofumi noto que era muy apegada a las niñas… quizás eso se convierta en un problema más adelante.

– no te quejaste cuando la viste y sabias como ponértela – señalo a la rubia fresa – la armadura.

Eclair bajo la cabeza mientras las niñas le seguían a ambos. Naofumi iba al frente seguido de Eclair con las dos niñas, Raftalia y Keel detrás de ella. Como si las escudara.

– antes era… soldado – dijo tras toser un poco – pero termine como esclava… eso es todo.

– ya veo – Naofumi no pregunto nada más. No era ciego y pudo ver con claridad como las tres se sobresaltaron cuando la vieja bruja se había puesto a comentar lo de una aldea que fue atacada por la ola – de seguro ellas están involucradas o algo así. Quizás sean sobrevivientes, pero… – noto como la mujer alejaba a las niñas de él – si sigue así será una molestia.

– mi señor – Eclair le llamo – ¿Qué es lo que buscamos?

– plantas y hongos – dijo casualmente mientras saltaba una piedra en el camino – en las faldas de la colina.

La ciudad castillo de Melromarc estaba construida de tal modo que al norte de la ciudad estaba el castillo y al sur la puerta principal. Por lo que era un camino recto a la colina del sur. Afortunadamente la sombra que proyectaban los arboles era lo necesario para ver la dirección.

– los necesitamos para hacer medicina – giro la cabeza mientras veía como Eclair ayudaba a las niñas a saltar la piedra. Sin dudas ella actuaba como la mama de ambas y eso presenta problemas – necesito que estés en buen estado.

– ya veo – Eclair tosía mientras pensaba – es mejor que me recupere yo y no uses a estas dos niñas.

Raftalia y Keel, por su lado, estaban mirando alrededor. Atentas de cualquier cosa, aunque se les veía asustadas y temerosas.

– Keel – Raftalia se acerco a la chica lobo – tengo miedo.

– no temas, Raftalia – dijo ella para tranquilizarla – estamos Eclair y yo.

Tímidamente asintió para tomarse de las manos. La niña de cabello marrón se sentía mal, no por estar enferma, sino por lo que colgaba en su cintura y lo que tenía en sus bolsillos.

* * *

Hace una hora.

– Tengan – Naofumi les entrego una poción azul – agítenla para que brille.

Las tres se vieron entre ellas para ver y solo Eclair le pregunto.

– ¿Por qué nos da esto? –

– por si llegamos a encontrar una cueva – les dijo – no dudo que hallemos una y el fuego no es una buena opción.

Eclair lo pensó un momento. Para ser un montaraz era muy listo.

– solo no lo rompan ni abran la botella – dijo – o la deuda aumentará.

* * *

– _esto es muy valioso_ – se decía la pequeña Tanuki mientras tocaba el tubo de la pócima en su bolsillo – _si llego a romperla por error…_ – cerro los ojos con miedo.

Keel sintió su apretón en la mano, sabía que Raftalia estaba asustada. Keel apretó el mango del cuchillo que tenía.

– _ese bastardo_ – miro con recelo a Naofumi – _si no fuera por la maldita cosa esta… ya hubiéramos sido libres._

Ella deseaba sacar el cuchillo y matar al bastardo. Pero no podía ni siquiera pensarlo si no quería sufrir por la maldición que le habían puesto y moriría por ella.

– _Raftalia no puede ni siquiera pelear_ – pensó mientras veía a su amiga… – _no desde aquello_ – recordó algo horrible. Cuando estaba en su aldea y… – _¡no, no pienses en ellos! No…_ – miro a Eclair – _ella nos salvo aquella vez… le debemos bastante. Sobre todo, por lo que ha hecho para que…_

Ella se estremecía de solo recordar aquellos gritos.

Naofumi por su parte, sentía que las tres estaban bastante tensas. Quizás hayan pasado por algo horrible y creen que él por ser hombre les hará algo peor.

– _esto puede ser malo_ – se decía internamente – _si quiero que estén a mi lado puedo por lo menos tratar de hablar con ellas, pero dudo que lo hagan tan fácilmente_ – Naofumi quería también saber algo desde esta mañana – _¿Qué nivel tienen estas 3?_

Se detuvo de repente al ver que la montaña estaba cerca ya que veía la inclinación al frente.

– es aquí – dijo mientras veía a Eclair – saca el libro de medicina.

Eclair obedeció y saco el libro que traía en su cimera, se lo entrego a Naofumi y este busco entre las paginas y la encontró. La imagen de la flor que buscaban.

– necesito que busquen esto – señalo la flor color morado con motas rosas y blancas, estas estaban en los pétalos que formaban una especie de campana y el tallo era largo – busquen por aquí y traten de no alejarse mucho

Eclair miro al sujeto con duda. Solo buscar esa flor y listo… pero.

– ¿y usted que hará, mi señor? – pregunta con claro respeto.

– buscare un hongo azul – dijo mostrando la otra página, donde había una especie de champiñón que era de un color azul brillante con una estrella de azul oscuro en la parte de la campana.

– ya veo, un hongo azul del bosque – dijo al leer lo escrito en el libro. Pero le dio un repentino ataque de tos.

– ¿sabes Quenya? – Naofumi lo noto, cosa que estremeció a la mujer, pero el héroe respondió con calma – eso esta mejor, necesito a alguien que lo traduzca.

– ¿mi señor no sabe leerlo? –

– ni escribirlo – le entrego el libro – no te sobre esfuerces, si no puedes seguir solo avísame.

Eclair tardo unos segundos en asentir, ¿Qué le pasa a este loco? Se preguntaba. Ningún montaraz se interesaba por otras personas que no fueran ellos mismos.

– entiendo – dicho eso, ella se fue con las niñas por un lado y no tardo en dejar solo al héroe, que al ver que se iba, decidió revisar algo.

Abrió el panel del sistema del escudo y lo reviso a fondo.

* * *

 **[Nombre: Iwatani Naofumi]**

 **[Ocupación: Héroe del escudo, Maestro de Esclavos]**

 **[Nivel: 7]**

 **[Equipamiento: Armadura Media, Escudo de guerra Nivel 1, Masa mediana Nivel 1]**

 **[Puntos de magia: 2]**

 **[Estados:]**

 **[Defensa: 22 Bonificación +2]**

 **[Ataque: 5 Bonificación +1]**

 **[Agilidad: 8]**

 **[Resistencia: 19]**

 **[Astucia: 34]**

* * *

– Ugh – dijo al ver sus estados – son una mierda.

En efecto, la distribución de Naofumi no era la más apropiada, pero algo es algo. Su astucia era su mejor arma por ahora y el sistema lo demostraba. Tenía poco ataque, pero la defensa era buena. Quizás por copiar el arma del viejo que ahora usa.

Lo que si le decepciono fueron sus puntos de magia. Maldición, él quería una cantidad justa pero los números no están a su favor.

– y cuando lo han estado – preguntó retóricamente – tengo dudas sobre eso de Maestro de Esclavos.

Miro la ocupación en su titulo y lo reviso por casualidad.

* * *

 **[Maestro de esclavos. Titulo otorgado a aquellos que cumplen con la condición de añadir 3 esclavos]**

 **[Esclavos ligados]**

* * *

Que especifico.

Naofumi procedió a revisar la parte de los esclavos. Encontrando lo siguiente.

* * *

 **[Nombre: Raftalia]**

 **[Ocupación: esclava]**

 **[Nivel: 1]**

 **[Equipamiento: Armadura ligera, Cuchillo romo nivel 1]**

 **[Puntos de magia: 1]**

 **[Estados:]**

 **[Defensa: 1]**

 **[Ataque: 1]**

 **[Agilidad: 1]**

 **[Resistencia: 1]**

 **[Astucia: 2]**

* * *

 **[Nombre: Keel]**

 **[Ocupación: Esclava]**

 **[Nivel: 1]**

 **[Equipamiento: Armadura ligera, Cuchillo romo nivel 1]**

 **[Puntos de magia: 1]**

 **[Estados:]**

 **[Defensa: 1]**

 **[Ataque: 1]**

 **[Agilidad: 1]**

 **[Resistencia: 1]**

 **[Astucia: 5]**

* * *

 **[Nombre: Eclair Saetto]**

 **[Ocupación: Esclava, Paladín]**

 **[Nivel: 14]**

 **[Equipamiento: Armadura Media, Espada roma nivel 4]**

 **[Puntos de Magia: 10]**

 **[Estados:]**

 **[Defensa: 18]**

 **[Ataque: 23]**

 **[Agilidad: 12]**

 **[Resistencia: 17]**

 **[Astucia: 18]**

* * *

Naofumi no espero que la mujer, Eclair, tuviera tales estadísticas. Y menos que haya sido paladín, clase que siempre en los juegos de rol era muy reconocida por el un caballero galante y defensor de la justicia.

Por lo que no le encontraba la lógica.

¿Cómo una mujer caballero paso de eso a una mera esclava?

Simplemente no le veía el sentido.

– hay algo raro en esto – Naofumi miro los estados de Eclair de nuevo, pero dejo de verlos y cerro el sistema – no, no es correcto.

Empezó a buscar el hongo y con suerte lo hallaría antes que las chicas. Por lo que empezó a buscar debajo de lo que serian rocas, en las bases de los troncos y cerca de la tierra, donde sea que pueda crecer un hongo.

* * *

Tras unos 15 minutos, lo encontró al fin cerca de las faldas de la colina.

Era un hongo grande. Del tamaño de una sandia pequeña. Y eso era algo que Naofumi no espero y mucho menos que fuera un monstruo dormido.

Sea como sea. Un buen golpe de su maza fue todo lo que necesito para acabar con ella.

– este mundo si que es extraño – se decía mientras recordaba las bestias que había hasta el momento. Lo más gracioso es que esos balones por lo que vio también tenían precio sus pieles, quizás las ocupen para armaduras o algo así.

Naofumi tomo el hongo aplastado y este se partió, le había dado muy fuerte por lo que una sustancia transparente salió de este. Naofumi pensó que eso era asqueroso. Hubiera preferido que una de las niñas fuera con él. Pero al ver la relación de las 3 duda que eso pueda suceder.

– deberé hablar con ellas luego – se dijo para ver a donde habían ido a buscar las flores – quizás y ellas…

El sonido de un relámpago y la luz de este en la dirección donde veía le hizo reaccionar. Tras cesar la luz, tomo el hongo machacado y fue corriendo hacia ellas.

– ¡maldición! –

* * *

Momentos antes, las tres esclavas no se sentían bien para nada. Estaban buscando una estúpida flor y no podían encontrar nada.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos para que Keel se empezara a quejar.

– Agh, no puedo más – se sentó en el suelo – no daré ni un paso más.

– Keel – Raftalia miro a todos lados, esperando que su amo no estuviera cerca.

– levántate Keel – Eclair empezó a toser de nuevo – no… no creo que sea…

– ¡no! – dijo ella fuertemente – no quiero seguir con esto, ¡huyamos!

– ¡te he dicho que no podemos! – Eclair le grito, pero la niña no se levantó.

– ¡y yo digo que sí! – ella se levantó molesta – me iré a la aldea.

– si vas a irte solo morirás – le detuvo la caballero – ¿y que encontraras ahí? Nada… no hay nada ni nadie ahí ahora, ni siquiera están tus...

– ¡¿Cómo puedes saberlo?! – le grito, estaban a buena distancia de Naofumi – yo… yo sé que están ahí… ¡sé que ellos…!

– ¡yo lo vi, tú lo viste… ellos! – la mujer tocio fuertemente. Solo para caer de rodillas.

– ¡Eclair! – Raftalia se acercó a ayudar a la caballera – ¡¿estás bien?!

Keel se preocupó también, mas al ver que había sangre en el guante, Keel se asustó cuando Eclair la vio y corrió al bosque. Mientras tiraba la mochila que el sujeto le había dado

– ¡Keel! – Raftalia se sorprendió al ver huir a su amiga – ¡Keel, regresa!

– espera, Raftalia – le detuvo Eclair antes que la niña fuera a seguirla.

– pero ella… – Eclair se levantó – Eclair…

– descuida – le dijo con esa misma sonrisa – estoy bien – miro en la dirección donde Keel corrió – ella volverá… no irá muy lejos.

– pero… –

– confía en mi – siguió sonriendo de esa manera, ella acaricio su cabeza – sigamos buscando.

Raftalia tardo un poco en asentir, solo para ver a Eclair esforzarse por levantarse y seguir buscando esa planta.

Raftalia apretó sus nudillos, impotente. Eclair solo les sonreía de esa manera siempre.

Esa sonrisa triste que les daba a ambas… Keel quizás se fue por ello. Miro en la dirección donde había huido ella.

– Keel – musito. Recordando los gritos de Eclair cuando… – ¿Por qué? – ella empezó a pensar mientras veía sus manos – ¿por qué no puedo ayudar en nada? – recordó a… – ¿si yo hubiera hacho algo? Ellos seguirían aquí – miro a Eclair – Keel de seguro piensa lo mismo…

* * *

Keel había huido a la montaña y ahora estaba dentro de lo que parecía ser una cueva rodeada de musgo y pasto con ramas secas y de forma redonda en la entrada. Estaba llorando sentada mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.

– Eclair… tonta – musito entre lágrimas. Ella recordó lo que ella sufrió y lo que les dijo – prefiero sufrir por ustedes… a que alguien les toque un cabello…

Ella… Eclair, era la hija del noble que administraba la región donde ella vivía, donde estaba la aldea. Una aldea costera de semihumanos que estaba en auge comercial… o eso decía su padre.

Todos eran felices… hasta que un día llego la ola.

Recordó las olas y olas de monstruos y bestias que llegaron. Solo para que ella recuerde como una de ellas… cerro los ojos ante el recuerdo y abrazo aun mas sus piernas. Su madre y su padre…

– ellos debieron ayudarnos… debieron hacerlo – decía con recelo en su llanto – no hacerle eso a ella… no vendernos… no…

Lloraba tanto que no noto algo en medio de la cueva. Algo que se arrastraba por el techo de forma silenciosa.

Eclair y Raftalia se acercaban a la cueva tras escuchar los llantos de Keel y al ver que la niña había corrido hacia acá debido a las huellas que había dejado.

– ¡Keel! – Raftalia llamo a su amiga – ¡Keel!

La mencionada la escucho y se escondió en la cueva, mientras las veía a la distancia. Noto que habían encontrado la flor que el idiota ese les había mandado buscar.

La sombra detrás de Keel avanzaba a paso lento, cuidando cada paso de cada una de sus 8 patas desde arriba mientras en sus ojos, dos orbes negras y brillantes se reflejaba la indefensa Keel de espaldas.

Eclair miraba a todos lados con el fin de divisar a la niña, al ver que en el suelo no se podían ver aun las huellas debido a la hojarasca del bosque vio la cueva. No era necesario sumar 2+2 para saber que la niña estaba adentro… pero no estaba sola.

– ¡Keel! – grito Eclair para luego toser – sal de ahí… ahora…

Eclair lo noto, su voz se había ido al caminar hasta la entrada de la cueva donde no solo vio a Keel con los ojos rojos y lagrimas en estos… sino también a la criatura que estaba en la cueva.

– ¡Keel! – grito Eclair y Raftalia habían tirado las flores y las mochilas mientras la caballero desenvainaba su espada – ¡sal de ahí! ¡ya!

– ¡No! – dijo la niña solo para girarse y sentarse, pero ya era tarde.

Al ver al interior de la cueva, vio su reflejo en dos orbes y un enorme cuerpo color ocre y marrón con algunos matices amarillos.

Una araña colgaba de la cueva, mas grande que la niña eso lo noto.

– ¡Keel! – Raftalia retrocedió al ver la araña come hombres colgando de la cueva con sus enormes patas en forma de z que terminaban en una hoz afilada de hueso, caparazón o lo que sea.

Keel entro en pánico y su cuerpo no se movía, no podía al verse a la merced de aquella araña. Sus orejas bajaron y su cola se enrosco entre sus piernas.

La criatura movió sus colmillos solo para mostrar sus enormes fauces ocultas tras estos y emitir un chillido que aterro a las 3.

Eclair no dudo en lanzarse contra la criatura empuñando la espada que su actual amo le había entregado. La araña tampoco iba a perder a su presa.

Bajando para sorpresa de Keel que grito mientras se arrastraba de espaldas mientras la araña se arrastraba a por ella moviendo sus fauces y sus colmillos mientras emitía una especie de chillido o silbido. Haciendo que Keel se proteja con los brazos.

Eclair solo pudo blandir sus espada hacia la bestia que iba por la niña y se encontró con que la desgraciada criatura era muy dura. Pero detuvo a la araña antes de que se acercara a Keel.

El choque de la espada y el caparazón de la araña resonó un poco, la muy maldita se levanto en 4 patas traseras mientras Eclair retrocedía hasta Keel y la levanto de un brazo para empujarla mientras tocia por el esfuerzo.

– ¡Corre! – grito mientras encaraba al terror de 8 patas que mostraba 4 de estas alzadas de tal forma que parecía una esgrimista de 4 brazos – ¡Váyanse, las dos! – no pudo evitar toser de nuevo – ¡ya!

La araña ataco a la par que la caballero se puso en guardia. Eclair detuvo dos de las 4 patas con la hoja de la espada, pero la maldita era astuta y eso lo noto cuando ataco repetidamente con las 4 mientras bailaba alrededor de la entrada de la cueva.

– ¡Keel! – Raftalia sintió a su amiga jalarla del brazo con fuerza – ¡no, Eclair!

– ¡Rápido, Raftalia! – Keel, aterrada, insistía en huir. Esa cosa era tan grande como el montaraz y eso solo era el torso pues las patas eran más largas que Eclair y la mujer estaba cansada, enferma y no podría ni salir de aquí con vida, eso lo sabían ambas – ¡Vámonos!

– No – Raftalia recodo, sus padres, ese perro… la sangre – ¡no! – Keel la arrastraba mientras Raftalia extendía su mano a la caballero, pero estaban a buena distancia – ¡Eclair!

La aludida había retrocedido mientras el adefesio se mostraba, había salido de la cueva mientras Eclair tomaba distancia.

Cada pata de la desgraciada era una hoz con forma de z, pero eran de casi 2 metros de largo cada una y podía moverse rápidamente. Sus orbes grandes y negras eran aterradoras y el tener un abdomen lleno de picas a modo de armadura no ayudaba para nada.

La bestia se levantó rápidamente para atacar con sus 4 miembros delanteros a modo de empalar a su presa, Eclair. Pero ella retrocedió lo más rápido que pudo y termino cayendo de espaldas a la hojarasca, la araña retrocedió analizando a la caballero y al siguiente segundo trato de atacar con sus patas delanteras al lado de su boca solo para que Eclair ruede como pueda.

La caballero no estaba en su mejor forma, al no comer bien por semanas y con solo esa poca comida de la mañana, la armadura y el no haber usado una espada en mucho tiempo le estaban sacando la factura ahora.

Empezó a toser con fuerza al grado de toser mas sangre. La araña noto eso y vio a las niñas a unos metros de ella.

Iba a por las niñas. Por lo que paso de largo de Eclair que se paraba como podía tras rodar y trato de ir hasta alcanzarla

Las niñas al ver a Eclair en el suelo y a la bestia ir por ellas, inmediatamente trataron de huir, pero la desgraciada araña era rápida y las alcanzo antes de dar 5 pasos.

La araña llego hasta ambas y las tacleo haciéndolas caer solo para posarse sobre la más cercana. Keel.

El adefesio se levantó mientras movía su abdomen debajo de su torso que terminaba en un aguijón de gran tamaño.

– ¡Keel, no! – Raftalia miro con miedo como esa cosa iba a picar a su amiga.

Eclair grito mientras alzaba el espadón y dijo con fuerza desde su garganta.

– ¡[Thunder Strike]! – la hoja de su espada se rodeo de electricidad y cuando estuvo por bajar el arma para dar un tajo, la maldita araña decidió golpearla con su abdomen a la par que la cegaba con algo, pues había disparado seda y girar para encarar a la caballero.

– ¡Eclair! – grito Raftalia para cubrirse pues había fallado el golpe con magia y había soltado la espada pues tras el grito y la seda en sus ojos empezó a toser fuertemente.

La espada cayo al suelo y al clavarse se vio un relámpago brillante y se escucho un trueno resonar en el bosque.

La araña había sido segada por el relámpago al voltearse, por lo que empezó a dar zancadas a lo tonto mientras se limpiaba sus ojos con sus pedipalpos, los brazos al lado de sus fauces.

En una de sus zancadas, había herido la pierna de Keel que estaba debajo de ella con una de sus patas afiladas, era como el corte de un cuchillo.

– ¡Ahhh! – grito por el dolor. Mientras se retorcía y la araña recuperaba la visión a la par que centraba su vista en alguna de las tres. Raftalia.

Esta vio a Keel tomar su pierna izquierda mientras Eclair buscaba su espada por el suelo, tosiendo y tratando de quitarse la seda de la cara, maldita sea la hora que decidió guardar el casco.

Raftalia por instinto buscaba algo con que defenderse, una rama o algo.

Miro por todos lados hasta que vio su cuchillo. Por lo que se levantó rápidamente mientras la araña empezaba a recuperar la visión. Su olfato le decía que algo se había quemado pero sus ojos se enfocaron en la chica Tanuki que ahora empuñaba su cuchillo con ambas manos, temblorosa.

– _tengo miedo_ – decía en su mente – _estoy aterrada_ – vio su reflejo en las orbes de la araña, su rostro sudaba y estaba aterrada al grado de que su cola se retorcía entre sus piernas – _soy una inútil_ – en su mente paso el recuerdo de cuando… cuando sus padres la arrojaron por un acantilado… solo para salvarla de un cancerbero que, mientras caía.

* * *

– _Raftalia… te amamos –_

* * *

Solo sangre pudo ver antes de caer por completo al agua, sangre de sus padres que no duda fueron asesinados por esa bestia.

– _mama, papa_ – se decía – _yo… yo soy una cobarde._

Era cierto. Aun cuando ella llego a la playa por el oleaje del mar, solo fue para ver como Keel era encadenada por unos hombres, hombres que había visto en la casa del señor de esa tierra. Hombres del rey.

Eso… mientras abusaban sexualmente de Eclair.

Keel lloraba, ella también al verla, trato de cerrar los ojos, pero los gritos, las risas de esos hombres, el dolor que sentía Eclair… el llanto desconsolado de Keel.

Ella… Raftalia no pudo hacer nada.

Estaban solas. Eso lo sabían cuando tras aquello las vendieron como esclavas. Le cortaron su hermoso cabello a Eclair, la hija de aquel buen señor y la trataron como escoria.

Pero ella, Eclair. A pesar de todo les sonreía como siempre. Con esa sonrisa triste, demostrando que era todo lo que poda hacer por ambas.

– _Eclair_ – ella recordaba todo tras aquel momento – _siempre nos dabas todo_ – las comida que les daban, las sobras de los esclavistas, ella se las daba a ambas – _dando todo por nosotras_ – incluso se ofreció en lugar de ellas para… apaciguar a los esclavistas – _y todo… por aquello_ – recuerda como ella era en la aldea, amable – _quiero… quiero pagar eso_ – recordó lo peor de todo – _pero sobre todo… sobre todo…_

Aquella sonrisa triste y aquellas palabras finales que les daba a ambas tras todo eso…

* * *

 _Prefiero sufrir por ustedes… a que alguien les toque un cabello…_

 _Pues ambas son…_

* * *

– ¡RAAAAAAAHHHHH! – la pequeña Tanuki cargo contra la araña sola, armada con su cuchillo mientras gritaba, pero en su mente, en su mente solo había una cosa que deseaba.

– _¡sobre todo… quiero que sonrías de nuevo!_ – sin miedo u ocultándolo lo mejor que podía – _¡que sonrías felizmente!_ – se acerco a la araña – _¡que seas feliz!_ – ella llevo el puñal hacia atrás – _¡que las tres seamos felices!_ – y con toda la fuerza que tenía – _¡juntas de nuevo!_

– ¡Raftalia! – grito Eclair aterrada tras oírla.

El chillido de la bestia al sentir un ardor en uno de sus ojos, pues Raftalia había clavado el cuchillo en este mientras se aferraba con desespero al mango de esta.

La araña se agitaba de lado a lado mientras trataba de quitarse a Raftalia de su rostro, pero la chica Tanuki, que había juntado mas valor del que haya tenido había plantado ambos pies encima de los pedipalpos de la criatura, que se enfado mas mientras trataba de sacarse esa navaja del ojo.

Pero Raftalia, de algún modo había movido su cuchillo para aferrarse a la armadura de la araña. Que tenia el caparazón repleto de púas amarillas que apuntaban hacia atrás.

La araña se movía de forma errática, por lo que Keel se cubría para no ser herida de nuevo mientras lloraba.

Eclair había encontrado la espada al sentir la hoja por el suelo y tras acercarse a palparla noto que había sido clavada en el suelo, pero había escuchado el grito de Raftalia. Rápidamente llevo su rostro al filo y trato de cortar la seda que la había cegado, poco le importaba si se hería en el proceso, pero debía hacerlo rápidamente si quería ayudar a esas niñas. Aun mientras la tos casi la ahoga.

Eran su responsabilidad ahora y haría todo por ellas, incluso la vida. Debía apresurarse ¡ya!

Raftalia se había aferrado bien a la criatura y por nada del mundo se iba a soltar de ella.

Cuando la criatura se agito aún más casi se cae de ella, pero se aferró a una de las espinas del caparazón del lado izquierdo, sosteniéndose con la mano derecha. Por lo que con fuerza y agitando el cuchillo hacia arriba y abajo logro zafarlo del ojo de la araña y procedió a clavarlo con fuerza en el otro. Aprovechando la posición que tenía sobre la criatura.

Para ese momento el chillido fue tal que Eclair se asusto al imaginarse lo que debía estar pasando. Pero lo logro, se quito la seda del rostro, aunque el precio de ello fue una herida que cruza desde su frente, por encima del ojo izquierdo hasta la mejilla derecha.

La araña al sentir el ardor en su otro ojo principal, se agito al grado de subir ambos pares de patas delanteras mientras chillaba y silbaba. Keel aun debajo vio esto y con miedo trato de sacar su cuchillo, pero para cuando la araña bajo casi la aplasta y le hizo tirar el cuchillo a la par que la araña, embravecida, chocaba con los arboles con el fin de zafarse a la niña del rostro. Pero no podía.

– ¡Raftalia, Keel! – Eclair, tras quitarse la seda y sacar la espada del suelo trataba de acercarse a la araña para ayudar a Raftalia que estaba sobre la cara del arácnido y le había perforado ambos ojos y la sangre azul del insecto había rociado a la niña, pero esta ni lo notaba.

Por mas que se acercara la araña se agitaba y las patas casi la hieren, esas cosas miden mas de 1 metro y son letales.

Trato y trato de acercarse o por lo menos tratar de sacar a Keel de debajo de esa bestia. La pobre rodaba como podía y no podía evitar llorar del miedo, incluso se orino debido a esto.

Eclair empuñaba la espada con ambas manos y trato de acercarse. Pero debía encontrar un punto. Y debía hacerlo ya. Trato de ir detrás de la criatura pues era un punto ciego.

En ese momento. La araña volvió a alzarse en 4 patas para tratar de zafarse a la mocosa. Cosa que Eclair iba a aprovechar para atacar de no ser porque esta vez las patas estaban por caer sobre Keel.

La mujer caballero grito con desesperación.

– ¡Keel! – la pequeña veía las hoces ir sobre ella y solo para oír la voz de Eclair.

– ¡Mamá! – grito inconscientemente mientras se cubría, nada podía salvarla de esto…

Excepto.

– ¡ahhhh! – Naofumi había llegado corriendo mientras derrapaba antes de que las patas de la araña se claven en el suelo. Había cambiado al escudo galvánico mientras corría hacia acá, había tirado el hongo mientras corría hacia acá tras oír gritos. Tirando también sus bolsillos de dinero y la mochila del boticario.

Al ver a la niña debajo de la araña no dudo en ir a salvarla por lo que a cierta distancia había derrapado mientras cubría a ambos con el amplio escudo. Abrazo a la niña con el brazo derecho mientras superponía el escudo con el izquierdo.

Para cuando las patas de la bestia descendieron, se escucho el chillar del metal contra las patas de aquella araña que eran como un puñado de espadas. Pero no atravesaron el escudo, sino que derraparon sobre este.

Debido a la potencia del golpe al bajar, Raftalia había salido volando para caer al suelo mientras el cuchillo se quedaba clavado en la cuenca de la araña.

Naofumi noto esto y le grito a Eclair.

– ¡Eclair! – la mencionada se sorprendió al verlo bajo la araña cubriendo a Keel – ¡Raftalia, ve con ella!

La mujer vio por todos lados cuando la vio, Raftalia estaba en el suelo y respiraba agitadamente. Por lo que rodeo a la bestia que trataba de darle con alguna de sus patas. Que este ciega ahora no significa que no pueda sentirlos.

Sintió algo debajo de ella, eran Naofumi y Keel, por lo que la araña empezó a tratar de morderlos con sus fauces en vano. Sus colmillos sujetaban los bordes del escudo y mientras embestía hacia abajo aplicaba presión, pero el escudo no cedía.

Trato de zarandearlo de lado a lado, pero tampoco podía, era muy pesado Naofumi con su armadura y con la niña. Por lo que opto por aplastar a lo que sea que estuviera debajo de ella.

Naofumi sintió el impacto en todo su cuerpo, pero debía proteger a la niña.

Keel inconscientemente se aferró a las ropas de del héroe que había llegado a salvarla.

Naofumi noto como Eclair rodeo a la araña por lo que el vio a su alrededor el zapateo salvaje de esta y busco una abertura hasta que vio un árbol cerca. Pero también vio el cuchillo de Keel cerca, quizás se le cayó.

– ¡sostente! – le dijo a Keel que no lo escuchaba, pero se aferró como pudo.

Naofumi cambio al escudo de cuerda y apunto a la base del árbol que había visto y rápidamente salieron de debajo de la arma antes de que esta los empale con sus patas. A la par que recogían el cuchillo.

En la base del árbol y ya a salvo, Naofumi se levantó primero mientras de un jalón levanto a Keel que estaba confundida y aterrada.

– ¡Keel, reacciona! – trataba de sacarla del shock, cosa que logro – ve con Eclair, ¡ya! – le entrego el cuchillo en sus manos.

Keel solo sintió el empujón y fue hasta Eclair que había levantado a Raftalia y ahora la protegía mientras apuntaba su espada a la araña que empezaba a tantear el suelo. En busca de sus presas.

Eclair no dudo en ver al montaraz convertir su escudo rectangular en uno mas pequeño hecho de cuerda y de como de este emergió una soga que los saco de ahí. Eso no tenía sentido.

– ¡Eclair! – grito Naofumi mientras la araña apuntaba a donde provenía la voz – ¡yo lo distraigo, atácala por detrás!

Cambio su escudo de cuerda por el escudo de garra y mientras la araña avanzaba con prisa hacia el héroe. Naofumi dio un zarpazo al aire y una onda que provenía del escudo se dividió en 5 cortes de viento y que rasgaron una fina parte del caparazón de la araña que solo sintió como un roce de viento.

– _¡maldición no causa mucho daño!_ – pensó Naofumi al ver que su ataque no funciono – _¡o esta cosa es muy dura o la garra de viento es muy débil!_ – procedió a gritar a la caballero que no se había movido de donde estaba – ¡Eclair! – cambio al escudo de guerra al ver la araña lanzarse sobre el para morder su escudo, ahora estaba en su mano izquierda y con la maza en la derecha procedió a empezar a golpear al azar con el fin de acabar con esa cosa.

Pero la caballero no se había movido. Eclair estaba paralizada mientras pensaba.

– _¿Qué hago?_ – si atacaba, no podría protegerlas de esa cosa… no, ni siquiera pudo protegerlas en primera instancia y ahora solo con la ayuda del montaraz si quería salir de esta.

Podría ir a combatir con él o podría abandonarlo y huir, quizás y el muera y eso las libere. O puede que se salve por milagro y vaya a buscarlas para vengarse.

Vio a ambas, Raftalia estaba cansada y Keel herida, ella sabía que había fallado en protegerlas, incluso estaba resignada a ver morir a Keel, pero entonces llego el montaraz, cuyo nombre no sabe. Salvo a Keel de las patas de la bestia y la saco de peligro.

Los montaraces dejarían morir a cualquiera para obtener la victoria y el botín de cualquier bestia. Pero este sujeto fue a salvarlas. Llego y ayudo a Keel, eso no cabe duda.

¿pero por qué ella dudaba?

Estaba temblando, no de miedo sino de furia. Aun tras todo lo que paso, las humillaciones y todo el abuso que sufrió por ellas y que no las pueda proteger de un monstruo como ese. Ella había fallado.

Les había fallado a ambas y eso le estaba afectando. Ambas estaban bajo su cuidado… entonces ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué teme ayudar a ese hombre que les dio ropa, comida y armas? ¿Por qué no pelear a su lado aun cuando dijo que conseguiría medicina para ella?

¿Por qué no puede dejar el pasado atrás y confiar en alguien de nuevo?

– _¿Por qué no puedo ir a ayudarlo?_ – se decía – _el vino sin tener la necesidad de salvarnos._

Era cierto. Por lo que vio era rico y pudo conseguir otro esclavo y dejarlas morir, en cambio…

– _juro curarme y vino hasta aquí por ello_ – recordó sus palabras – _no… no ¡deja de temblar, maldición!_

Ella tenia miedo. Pero debía hacer algo o de lo contrario…

No noto que Keel también temblaba mientras se aferraba a la empuñadura del arma con ambas manos. Raftalia no lo noto ya que estaba embobada al ver que el montaraz, su actual amo, estaba ahí. Defendiéndolas.

Naofumi estaba golpeando mientras trataba de taparle las mandíbulas a la araña con el escudo. La desgraciada estaba mordiendo con fuerza y antes de si quiera pensar en sacudir el escudo era golpeada por la maza del héroe, que apenas y le daba un rasguño a la criatura.

Noto que la caballera tenia una cortada en la cara, y su rostro indicaba pavor. Miedo.

Naofumi miro de nuevo a la criatura y vio la navaja incrustada en el ojo de esta. Quizás esa era la clave.

La bestia de nuevo mordió el escudo, aferrando sus 2 pares de colmillos en el borde del escudo redondo a la par que las mandíbulas rasgaban la joya en este, pero no le hacían daño. Naofumi retrocedió a la par que la araña lo empujaba hacia 2 árboles detrás de él. No fue hasta entonces que la desgraciada lo soltó y se levanto en 4 patas para dar su ataque de hoz.

Pero antes de bajar, Keel apareció frente a Naofumi y se puso con la navaja en mano, temblando de miedo mientras lagrimas se juntaban en sus ya enrojecidos ojos y su cara sucia de tierra.

Eclair noto la mirada en la niña y no pudo evitar relacionarla con el que tenía Raftalia antes. Cuando se lanzó a la bestia.

– ¡estúpida, muévete! – grito al ver la locura que iba a cometer.

La araña bajo y mientras Naofumi cambiaba al escudo galvánico, Keel se agacho mientras ponía el arma sobre su cabeza y con la fuerza que bajaba la araña. Esta chillo al sentir algo atravesar su abdomen. Un ardor horrible que le hizo retorcerse en sus 4 patas mientras Naofumi bloqueaba las hoces.

La araña retrocedía atontada mientras Keel aún mantenía su cuchillo en su mano.

Se levanto y vio a la araña retrocediendo mientras chillaba, vio su cuchillo de reojo y tras temblar grito.

– ¡GAAAAAHHHH! – corrió hasta la bestia y con un arco le hirió un colmillo que tenía, esa parte quizás era blanda o no tenía mucha protección.

– _no lo permitiré_ – se decía – _no… no me alejare de ella_ – recordó las penurias que habían pasado las tres, esas noches que sacaban a Eclair de la jaula solo para que ella regrese sucia y con ese hedor. Las veces que ella se quedaba sin comida mientras les daba su ración a ambas. Las veces que ella recibió azotes por su culpa. Todas esas veces que ella actuó como… – ¡no me alejare de mi madre!

La niña siguió con su arremetida para sorpresa de Eclair, Raftalia y Naofumi.

– ¡no otra vez! – siguió agitando el arma.

La niña trataba de evitar los pedipalpos mientras seguía con su ataque, no era una esgrimista ni nada, solamente golpeaba como podía y sin pensar. Agitando el cuchillo por todos lados ya que la boca era débil, al igual que la cabeza.

Pero en eso la araña arremetió con una embestida que le hizo soltar el cuchillo a la par que ella y el arma salían volando. Naofumi atrapo a la niña mientras el cuchillo caía a los pies de Raftalia.

Eclair seguía temblando mientras evitaba toser, pero eso la hacía sentir que se ahogaba, se sofocaba. al grado de que tosió de rodillas pues era tal su enfermedad que empezó a toser sangre sentía su sabor metálico.

Estaba consternada por lo que vio, ambas niñas se habían abalanzado a la criatura, aun bajo la promesa que les hizo.

Apretó su agarre en la empuñadura de su espada pues la estaba usando de apoyo.

Miro a la criatura retorcerse mientras chillaba y solo pudo observar como Raftalia, con el cuchillo de Keel en mano se dirigía a la araña.

– _Raftalia_ – extendió su mano para alcanzarla, pero no podía. No…

De un salto, Raftalia piso uno de los colmillos y trepo por la boca del insecto hasta llegar al cuchillo que había clavado el cual saco bruscamente tras haber subido al lomo de la araña. Misma que se agitaba de lado a lado con el fin de quitarse a la niña de encima.

La araña tropezaba mientras que la niña tomaba ambas armas y se las clavo en los demás ojos del monstruo, dispersos en forma circular que rodeaban la cabeza de la araña.

– ¡muérete, muérete, muérete! – grito ella mientras apuñalaba los ojos mientras se sujetaba de las espinas. A pesar de que estaba lastimando sus manos y brazos debido a estas.

Eclair tenia abiertos los ojos de par en par al ver a Raftalia lanzarse de nuevo y apuñalar a la bestia mientras esta se retorcía y goteaba sangre azul. Al grado que el suelo empezó a teñirse de ella.

Raftalia estaba sobre el monstruo mientras se agitaba y retorcía mientras chillaba, se sostuvo de ambas navajas que había incrustado y estaba tratando de apuñalar el caparazón, pero no podía. Era tan duro que el filo solo rebotaba.

Naofumi dejo a Keel en el suelo y cambio al escudo de roble, para ir contra la bestia.

– ¡DORAAAA! – cargo la habilidad de Fuerza de leñador y apunto a la bestia que mientras se movía.

Ya de cerca, apunto a la cabeza, pero la araña parecía saber de donde venia por lo que se levantó de nuevo mientras Raftalia luchaba por aferrarse a las navajas que tenía. Había heridas en sus piernas al trepar y aferrarse como podía.

– ¡Raftalia! – Keel pudo ver a la araña alzarse por lo que corrió para rodear al arácnido y ponerse detrás de ella.

– ¡muérete de una vez desgraciada! – Naofumi apunto a la herida del abdomen que le había hecho la niña y procedió a golpear el aire. Que de pronto se convirtió en un ataque de viento que empujo a la bestia hacia atrás. Sacándola de balance.

Raftalia sintió eso. grito y cayo antes de que la araña fuera derribada. Impactando en el suelo, pero la araña estaba por caerle encima.

Raftalia grito al verse en esa situación, Keel no podía alcanzarla y para Eclair el mundo se volvió lento.

– _ellas_ – en su rostro ensangrentado se veía la desesperación y lo aterrada que estaba. Por eso no pudo moverse. No tras ver como ambas niñas salían a matar esa cosa. Ella no podía explicarlo ¿Por qué no tomo a las niñas y huyo cuando pudo? ¿Por qué ambas salieron a enfrentarla y no escaparon? ¿Por qué? – _¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué ese montaraz las había salvado? ¿Por qué no se aprovechó de ellas?

– _¿Por qué? ¡maldición!_ – miro a ambas, Keel no podía salvar a Raftalia de ser aplastada – _¡¿Por qué demonios no me puedo mover?!_ – empezaba a desear llorar – _¡¿Por qué no puedo ir a salvar a mis hijas?!_

Era cierto, esa era su promesa.

Torturas, humillaciones y violaciones, todo ella lo aceptaba con gusto con el fin de que ambas no sufrieran. Les daba su comida y lo que podía darles, aun presas.

Pero, sobre todo, sobre todo les prometió…

* * *

 _Porque ambas… son como unas hijas para mí._

* * *

Ella era débil, tanto en fuerza como en lo social. Ante el rey dejo de ser caballero y ante los suyos perdió todo tras aquella violación en grupo en aquella aldea.

Aquellos con los que había servido ahora no eran mas que despreciables hombres que no merecen mas que la muerte. Pero no tenia el poder para ello.

No tenia la fuerza para lograr tal cosa. Menos cuando esclavizaron a las dos niñas junto con ellas. Las únicas supervivientes de la ola.

Ella creyó que siempre podía proteger a esas personas de la aldea, eran inocentes que trataban de vivir su día a día aun con el odio del reino.

Juro ante la reina que serviría con lealtad, lealtad que se vio destruida al saber que el rey usurpo el poder y no permitió el regreso de la reina.

Lealtad que desapareció al saber la clase de país en la que vivía. Uno con una ideología opresora y todo por esos estúpidos de la iglesia.

No duda que los que simpatizaban con los semi humanos eran o fueron asesinados bajo falsos testimonios y mentiras del rey y la iglesia.

No importaba ahora ya eso. No le importaba ya que su honor y su orgullo ya no le pertenecieran. No le importo las bajezas a las que se sometió ni a las humillaciones que tenia que pasar cada noche con tal que sus hijas estén a salvo.

Ellas eran todo y les prometió dar su vida para salvarlas.

Pero ahora… incluso ante un monstruo no tenia el poder para justificar sus palabras. Estaba enferma y no podía moverse bien. Ni respirar con normalidad y posiblemente su garganta este sangrando por dentro, lo sentía.

Solo podía extender la mano hacia Raftalia, como queriendo alcanzarla aun desde su posición.

Era inútil. No podía. Simplemente no podía.

No era aquel escudo de las leyendas. Aquel que daría la vida por otros.

Aun ahora y en este momento recordaba esas palabras que le dio su padre y que fueron su motor hasta ahora.

* * *

 _Eclair… una arma solo sirve para herir a otros si el que la usa lo desea._

 _Pero de entre todas solo una es la que ayuda a otros a vivir y esa es…_

* * *

Ella no era el escudo legendario. No lo era y deseaba serlo.

Deseaba proteger a esas dos… ¡incluso si debía dar su alma al demonio lo haría!

– _Raftalia_ – pensó mientras veía a la niña a punto de ser aplastada por el arácnido – _perdóname… no fui la madre que deseabas…_

– ¡no lo permitiré! – la voz de Naofumi sonó.

Tras darle el golpe con el escudo de roble, cambio al escudo de cuerda y apunto a Raftalia para atrapar sus pies con la soga y jalarla para salvarla.

– ¡Raftalia! – Keel grito al ver lo que pasaba.

La araña cayo de espaldas mientras la niña gritaba al ser arrastrada por el suelo con la soga del héroe que la desato tas tenerla cerca.

– ¡Levántate! – le grito con preocupación mientras la jalaba para hacer que se ponga de pie – ¡Keel!

La otra niña vio como el montaraz saco a Raftalia del peligro como lo hizo con ella. Pero al ver la araña sacudirse de lado a lado para moverse y casi lo logra, pero Keel estaba demasiado cerca y casi es empalada por una de las patas que la hizo tropezarse con una rama en el suelo.

La araña rasgaba el suelo de hojarasca mientras se levantaba y Keel se arrastraba de espaldas para salir del rango de la araña y lo logro cuando esta se volteo por completo. Pero en lugar de irse se pego al suelo y empezó a morder a todos lados mientras se acercaba a la niña y tomo su pie de la pierna herida con las mandíbulas.

– ¡Mamá! – grita Keel al sentir la presión en la pierna…

Entonces, Eclair estaba frente elle y le metía profundamente la espada en uno de los ojos. Con lo que soltó a la niña mientras chillaba, la araña sintió como la caballero jalo el arma y la saco. Mientras retrocedía.

Eclair no sabía como, pero se había movido, el cuerpo le dolía y apenas podía respirar para contener la toz que tenía.

– _¿Cómo?_ – se preguntaba en su mente – _¿en qué momento llegue aquí?_ – el mundo estaba en silencio para ella, al grado que no podía escuchar nada más que su corazón, un latir que no comprendía. No hasta que vio la mirada de Raftalia en brazos de Naofumi y giro la cabeza para ver a Keel que estaba llorando – _ah, es verdad_ – giro para ver de nuevo a la bestia – _ya lo había olvidado… yo…_

– ¡Protegeré a ambas! – grito como pudo – ¡aunque me cueste la vida!

Alzo el arma y la hoja se rodeó de un relámpago brillante. Naofumi se sorprendió de ello, esa habilidad… claro, su magia.

– ¡[Thunder Strike]! – Eclair corrió hasta la araña que estaba tratando de regresar a la cueva solo para bajar el arma y de un golpe, cortar una pata de la araña y parte de su caparazón. Pero la araña aún estaba viva. Aun tras el trueno sonoro que se escuchó y la energía que impacto al momento del corte. Era resistente.

El relámpago la aturdió mientras la caballero luchaba por mantenerse de pie y no desmayarse.

– lo… lo logre – estaba a punto de caer…

Cuando algo o, mejor dicho, alguien la sostuvo.

Era Naofumi que había corrido a ayudarla antes de que ella cayera al suelo. Raftalia había ido a ayudar a Keel que estaba aterrada.

Naofumi tenia el escudo de guerra y mientras ayudaba a Eclair a no caer con la mano izquierda donde tenia el escudo, con la derecha intento algo.

Duda que funcione, pero al menos vera si es lo que el piensa… trato de concentrarse mientras la araña se recuperaba.

Él pensó en un elemento primordial… antiguo y el que le dio el poder a la humanidad.

Fuego.

Y también pensó en otra cosa, pero espera que funcione.

Eclair no supo que pasaba en ese momento, solo sentía que alguien la abrazaba y estaba a punto de desfallecer.

Miro a la araña y antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente consciente. Tomo su maza y se acercó hasta la criatura. Con la maza en alto.

A los ojos de Raftalia y Keel se vio como la maza era imbuida en el lado del filo por una llama, una que iba en aumento, pero debía intentarlo.

La araña no sabia de donde, pero había un peligro, peligro que era mortal.

Inconscientemente la araña dio un golpe con la pata delantera que le quedaba y el yelmo de Naofumi salió volando. Pero eso no le importo ni le detuvo.

Trato de retirarse, pero no podía pararse ya que sintió las patas entumidas aun… no había escape. Y Naofumi grito con fuerza…

– ¡vete al infierno! – con una gran ira como potencia y con esperanzas en ese ataque – ¡[Flare Strike]!

CRACK

La maza bajo hasta la cara de la araña y de un golpe rompió el duro caparazón de la desgraciada solo para que, al segundo siguiente, esa se rodee de fuego. Mientras en la zona de impacto de la maza emergía una llamarada que hizo retroceder a Naofumi para que cambie al escudo galvánico y abrazando a Eclair. Ambos cayeron mientras la caballero tiraba la espada.

El héroe la abrazaba mientras la bestia chillaba y tambaleaba hasta que cayo y sus articulaciones se retorcían a la par que su chillar era menos y solo se escucho el sonido del fuego chisporrotear en el caparazón de esta.

La araña había muerto.

– eso es… – dijo Naofumi – arde… maldita – Naofumi se relajó y volvió su escodo a su forma base. Las niñas se acercaban, Raftalia ayudando a Keel a caminar mientras Naofumi extendía sus brazos y Eclair estaba inconsciente.

Naofumi noto como las niñas se acercaban y miro la herida de Keel, por lo que rápidamente se levanto y miro a la chica Tanuki.

– ¿encontraron la planta? – la niña dudo al principio, pero asintió.

– un… estaba ahí – señalo la planta en el suelo. Estaba destrozada y solo quedaban los pétalos en el suelo.

– ya veo – paso junto a ella y acerco su mano. La niña, temiendo un golpe de su parte cerro los ojos, solo para sentir la mano de Naofumi en su cabeza, la acariciaba – cuida de ellas, ya regreso.

Naofumi troto hasta llegar a la mochila con el equipo del boticario, reviso el interior y estaba todo en buen estado, por lo que miro a su alrededor y vio el hongo machacado.

Tomo los restos del monstruo y lo ingreso en su escudo. Solo para ser absorbido y aparecer un mensaje.

* * *

 **[Escudo de hongo azul desbloqueado. Bonificación de inteligencia]**

 **[La habilidad Síntesis ha sido adquirida]**

 **[La habilidad [Mezcla de compuesto] ha sido desbloqueada]**

 **[La habilidad [Análisis de compuesto] ha sido desbloqueada]**

* * *

Miro el Kid de boticario y una idea paso por su mente. Tomo los instrumentos del bolso, los cuales eran un matraz pequeño de bola, un mechero de alcohol, unos tubos de ensaye y un mortero; y los ingreso en el escudo.

* * *

 **[Escudo de mortero ha sido desbloqueado. Bonificación de inteligencia]**

 **[Escudo de pócima ha sido desbloqueado. Bonificación de inteligencia]**

 **[Escudo de mecha ha sido desbloqueado. Bonificación de inteligencia]**

 **[Escudo del investigador ha sido desbloqueado. Bonificación de puntos de magia, bonificación de inteligencia]**

 **[La habilidad Investigación ha sido adquirida]**

 **[La habilidad Alquimia ha sido adquirida]**

 **[La habilidad Extracción de compuestos ha sido adquirida]**

 **[La habilidad Síntesis ha subido de nivel a Síntesis nivel 2]**

 **[La habilidad [Mezcla] de compuestos ha subido de nivel a [Mezcla de compuestos nivel 2]]**

 **[La habilidad [Análisis] ha sido mejorada a [Análisis metódica]]**

 **[La clase [Alquimista] ha sido desbloqueada]**

 **[La clase [Investigador] ha sido desbloqueada]**

 **[La clase [Boticario] ha sido desbloqueada]**

* * *

Naofumi noto que, en efecto, había obtenido lo que buscaba.

Él reviso los escudos. Uno era como una cacerola invertida, otro era como una especie de juego de química de vidrio hecho a modo de escudo, otro era una especie de matraz con tubos acomodados a modo de formar un escudo y otro era un escudo con lo que parecía ser una boquilla de soplete y tenia forma de tubos de cobre acomodados. Eran extraños, pero no tanto como el escudo del hongo, era literalmente un champiñón cortado a modo de escudo.

Investigo las clases que había desbloqueado y se sorprendió.

* * *

 **[Alquimista: título que se obtiene tras desbloquear escudo de investigación]**

 **[Investigador: título que se otorga tras mejorar habilidades de boticario]**

 **[Boticario: titulo que se otorga tras adquirir el escudo de pócimas]**

* * *

– bien, ahora ¿Qué hago? – pregunto mientras veía las flores. Procedió a cerrar la ventana del sistema y recoger solo las flores. Eran esenciales. Vio junto con las flores la bolsa con los grimorios de la bruja y el boticario así que los tomo también.

Regreso con las niñas que se veían preocupadas por Eclair, la mujer empezó a sudar y a respirar fuertemente.

Miro los libros y no dudo en meterlos todos a su escudo uno por uno.

* * *

 **[Escudo Mágico Elemental ha sido desbloqueado. Bonificación de puntos de magia]**

 **[Escudo de Luz ha sido desbloqueado. Bonificación de puntos de magia]**

 **[Escudo del Encantador ha sido desbloqueado. Bonificación de puntos de magia]**

 **[Escudo de Curación ha sido desbloqueado. Bonificación de puntos de magia]**

 **[Magia elemental nivel 1-5 ha sido adquirido]**

 **[Magia de trueno: adquirida]**

 **[Hechizo: Thunder strike ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Hechizo: Thunder Prisión ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Hechizo: Thunder Bite ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Mafia de fuego: adquirida]**

 **[Hechizo: Fire Ball ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Hechizo: Fire Wall ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Hechizo: Fire Twister ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Hechizo: Flare Strike ha sido mejorado a Burning Strike]**

 **[Magia de viento: adquirida]**

 **[Hechizo: Air Strike ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Hechizo: Air Shield ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Hechizo: Arrow of Wind ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Hechizo: Air Cutter ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Hechizo: Tornado ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Magia de agua: adquirida]**

 **[Hechizo: Wet Whip ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Hechizo: Water Barrier ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Hechizo: Water Blade ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Hechizo: Healing Deep ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Hechizo: Frost Stake ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Hechizo: Cold Floor ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Magia de tierra: adquirida]**

 **[Hechizo: Stone Blast ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Hechizo: Stone Armor ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Hechizo: Rock Cage ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Hechizo: Broken Floor ha sido aprendido]**

 **[La habilidad Invocación espiritual ha sido adquirida]**

 **[Invocación:] […]**

 **[Magia Blanca nivel 1-5 ha sido adquirida]**

 **[Hechizo: Healing ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Hechizo: Prayer of God ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Hechizo: Holy Barrier ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Hechizo: Bright Light ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Hechizo: Shining Javelin ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Hechizo: Touch of God ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Hechizo: Magic Break ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Hechizo: Purification ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Magia de encantamiento nivel 1-5 ha sido adquirida]**

 **[Hechizo: Enchant ha sido adquirido]**

 **[Hechizo: Upturn ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Hechizo: Bonus Spell ha sido adquirido]**

 **[Hechizo: Breaking Off ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Recetario de medicina básica niveles 1-5 ha sido desbloqueado]**

 **[Puntos de magia: mejorando]**

* * *

Las notificaciones eran bastantes, pero a Naofumi solo le importaban dos por el momento.

Una era algo que curara a las niñas y a Eclair. Reviso los hechizos y se interesó por Healing, eso hasta que otra ventana de notificación se abrió.

* * *

 **[Puntos de magia recalculados]**

 **[Puntos de magia actuales: 49]**

* * *

Bien, eso le ayudara.

Buscó en el sistema de equipamiento el escudo de la luz y en este aparecieron los hechizos básicos por lo que apareció el que le intereso.

* * *

 **[Healing: hechizo de curación – 2 puntos de magia]**

* * *

– servirá – tomo algunos pétalos y los metió en el escudo – ahora…

* * *

 **[Escudo de Flor de campana moteada desbloqueado]**

 **[Aumento de sanación + 3]**

* * *

– perfecto – miro a la niña y le dijo – Keel, ven…

La pequeña, taciturna, asintió y se acercó al héroe con las orejas bajas y la cola torcida entre sus piernas. Este noto el estado de la chica y puso su mano sobre su cabeza.

Cambio al escudo de luz el cual era como una especie de escudo medieval blanco con bordes dorados que tenia un logo de un ave roja volando a un sol amarillo.

Naofumi en si no sabía lo que hacía, pero opto por concentrarse y recitar…

– Healing – al instante, una luz cubrió a la chica y esta se sintió mejor. La herida de su pierna y los pequeños raspones empezaban a cerrarse. Y en cuestión de segundos, la niña estaba curada. – Raftalia… ven.

La pequeña miro hacia abajo mientras que Naofumi hizo lo mismo que antes. Puso su mano en la cabeza de la pequeña y recito Healing solo para ver como las heridas de sus rodillas y manos sanaban.

– bien, ahora – hizo lo mismo con Eclair – Healing – tras esto la mujer fue cubierta por una luz y esta empezó a sentirse mejor. El dolor se iba poco a poco, la herida de su rostro se cerró sin dejar una sola cicatriz y a los 2 minutos, Eclair abría los ojos algo aturdida. Cosa que hizo sonreír a las niñas.

– ¿Qué… qué paso? – miro a un joven. De cabello negro y ojos verdes con rasgos afilados, le estaba sonriendo de forma cansada – ¿Quién…?

– ¡Mamá! – Keel se lanzo a los brazos de Eclair mientras lloraba – ¡lo siento, mamá! ¡perdóname!

Eclair estaba un poco aturdida pero sus ojos le traicionaron y sin dudarlo, abrazo a la niña con tal afán que sentía que la sola idea de soltarla le hacía creer que desaparecería.

– Todo esta bien… mi niña – entre sollozos Raftalia se acerco con el rostro lleno de lágrimas mientras Eclair le extendía la mano y la pequeña Tanuki se lanzo para llorar a los brazos de Eclair – perdónenme… yo… no pude…

Naofumi solo pudo ver como las tres se desahogaban en llanto. Pensó que quizás habían pasado por cosas horribles. Peores que esta y que quizás eso las haya unido mas que a cualquier otra persona.

Se tomo la cabeza y sintió su cabello. miro hacia atrás y ahí noto como su casco estaba cerca de la pata cortada de la araña.

Era una extremidad rara. Con forma de z, de color beige y afilado, así como de color rojo y en ciertas zonas había motas negras con púas amarillas. Un digno color para tal abominación.

Esa cosa si dio batalla. ¿de qué nivel seria?

Se concentro un poco y vio lo que quería.

Araña espada del bosque nivel 32.

Naofumi hizo una mueca, esa cosa era muy dura y cree que fue mas por un golpe de suerte el que ganaran. Tomo la pata antes que el casco y la metió en el escudo.

* * *

 **[Escudo de Araña Espada. Bonificación de velocidad, Veneno paralizante, bonificación de defensa. Habilidad extra. Uso único]**

* * *

No se sorprendió por lo que decía el mensaje, sino por la forma del escudo.

Era pequeño y apenas cubre el antebrazo, luce como el abdomen de la araña salvo por dos pares de púas en la parte superior, a ambos lados del escudo. Mas una barra de metal tachonado en la base del escudo. Mas unas cuantas púas de metal en las placas de caparazón.

Pero no estaba solo ese escudo. Sino también una especie de espada u hoz. Que no era otra cosa más que la misma pata de la araña solo que de 1 metro de largo y con una hoja en forma de L invertida con una empuñadura que asemeja al gavian de los estoques hecho de las mismas placas de la pata de la araña.

Era raro, Naofumi no sabia si era una espada o una hoz. Lo que si sabia era que es ligera. La probó un poco y si, en efecto se sentía como una espada ya que podía blandirse como tal.

Pero también noto algo debajo de la guarde del mango. Era una protuberancia que Naofumi no pudo evitar ligar con los frenos o los cambios de una bicicleta. Por lo que decidió jalar ese "gatillo" y se asusto al ver que un aura verdosa rodeo la "hoja" de la hoz.

– _veneno_ – dedujo Naofumi. Apretó de nuevo el gatillo y más aura salió – _no creo que… un momento._

Miro a un árbol cercano y agito la hoz de tal modo como lo había hecho con la maza y se sorprendió al ver el aura salir del arma como si diera un tajo venenoso. Y vio el árbol pudrirse con rapidez.

Noto que el arma, tras el corte, estaba limpia y sin aura venenosa.

Miro al escudo y sentía lo mismo, un gatillo en este. Por lo que lo activo y se sorprendió al ver el escudo expandirse y hacerse mas grande, como el escudo de guerra mientras las púas se volvían más largas y afiladas mientras brillaban de un tono amarillento fosforescente. Tenia el aura de veneno, pero entonces volvió a oprimir el gatillo y vio como el escudo regresaba a su estado original pero las púas se alargaron y doblaron de tal manera que parecía como una araña en su brazo. Pues tenia las patas de la araña en forma de hoz.

Naofumi dudo un poco, pero se sorprendió y asusto al ver que podía mover las patas como las de una araña. Se sintió del asco al ver como las movía con los dedos.

Quizás esto le sirva. Por lo que oprimió otra vez el gatillo y el escudo volvió a la normalidad.

– bueno, esto solo será para emergencias – dijo mientras veía a las tres ya más calmadas – bueno, por ahora – miro al cielo y se vio que empezaba a oscurecer – dudo que podamos volver ahora…

Naofumi, mientras probaba su escudo era visto por Eclair.

– es un niño – se dijo – no mayor que yo quizás… pero – recordó por lo que vinieron – no es mala persona…

Naofumi miro a las tres agotadas, quizás deban quedarse a dormir aquí. De todos modos, estaban lejos de la ciudad y no duda Naofumi que quizás el posadero se hará el loco cuando pida un reembolso.

– y yo que quería bañarme – maldijo mientras miro a las tres.

* * *

 **Bueno, algo tarde pero cumplo con lo prometido. antes de que empiece la arena, no, aquí Naofumi no es como el canon que quiere matar a medio mundo, no. Solo que no confía en todos.**

 **Tampoco es un mago con toda la magia que aprendió de jalón ya que eso lo explicare mas adelante... eso si, la magia de encantamiento sera vital en toda la historia... esperen el próximo capitulo.**


	4. Armamento y Penitencia

Notas:

– dialogo normal –

– _dialogo de pensamiento –_

– [habilidades, magia, objetos mágicos, etc.] –

– **[Sistema del escudo]** –

* * *

 _ **Todo empezó en la nada… un vacío lleno de oscuridad y de una sola existencia…**_

 _ **Eru Ilúvatar, quien en la oscuridad del vacío llamo a los Ainur… sus hijos nacidos de los pensamientos del mismo Eru.**_

 _ **Estos hijos de Ilúvatar entonaron "La primera música" y de ahí nació la luz en aquel vacío que les rodeaba.**_

 _ **Todos cantaban acorde a la gran canción que su padre les había encomendado…**_

 _ **Todos salvo uno… el más poderoso de todos…**_

 _ **Melkor, cuyo primer nombre se olvidaría en el tiempo, canto por su propia cuenta. Desentonado e independiente de los suyos y de su padre.**_

 _ **Pero dicha melodía discordante hizo callar al resto de la música solo para mostrar el mundo…**_

 _ **Un mundo lleno de vida, de paz y prosperidad…**_

 _ **Melkor lo había visto, Eru y sus hijos también…**_

 _ **Vieron un fragmento del futuro… algo que será y jamás fue.**_

 _ **Y Melkor lo vio, lo cantó, lo vislumbro antes que sus hermanos… antes que su padre Ilúvatar.**_

 _ **Y por ello le pertenecía…**_

 _ **Aquel mundo debía tenerlo…**_

 _ **La música prosiguió y prosiguió... el tiempo se volvió horas, luego días… años… eras.**_

 _ **El tiempo paso y paso y el mundo tal y como lo vieron se creó.**_

 _ **Los Ainur bajaron a esta creación, su creación…**_

 _ **Pero no había nada de lo que vieron en su vislumbra miento.**_

 _ **No había vida, ni montañas o agua… ni mares ni bosques. Ni una sola criatura viviente que vagase por aquel yermo lleno de caos y devastación.**_

 _ **Fue entonces que ellos decidieron crear su mundo a imagen y semejanza…**_

 _ **Todos… salvo Melkor… quien deseaba aquella creación solo para él… y nadie lo detendría. Ni su padre o sus hermanos lo alejarían de su visión… de su mundo… de lo que le pertenece por derecho…**_

 _ **Melkor vio el mundo antes de que sus hermanos y ellos lo saben.**_

 _ **Todos los Ainur que bajaron se convirtieron en lo Valar y los Maiar. Dioses y semidioses que procedieron a darle forma al nuevo mundo.**_

 _ **Pero Melkor no veía esto bien, no le gusto que sus hermanos tomaran la iniciativa para darle forma a lo que era suyo por derecho divino.**_

 _ **Es por eso que si el mundo no podría tenerlo… ellos tampoco…**_

* * *

 **Armamento y penitencia.**

* * *

La noche había caído y el bosque se regocijaba de los sonidos propios de las criaturas que habitan en la noche. Merodeando en la espesura de las ramas y arbustos.

En medio de aquel lugar, 4 personas estaban viendo una pequeña fogata que estaba rodeada de piedras para evitar la propagación del fuego.

El tronar de las brazas en la hoguera era tan silencioso, Naofumi había metido un cuchillo que llevaba a modo de herramienta. Había partido el pan que había comprado por la mitad y lo había abierto. Saco el cuchillo del fuego y tomo el queso que había comprado. Había cortado la rueda por la mitad antes de calentar el cuchillo.

Paso la hoja caliente por encima del corte medio y el queso derretido empezó a acumularse mientras empezaba de un extremo del queso e iba hacia el otro. Derritiendo una buena cantidad de queso que había colocado en el pan abierto.

– listo – dijo mientras repetía el proceso en las otras 4 hogazas de pan que tenía – ahora pongan la carne seca.

Dijo poniendo en un pan unas cuantas tiras de carne seca que había traído. Una ves puestas, cerro el pan de tal modo que el queso excedente se derramaba por los bordes del pan.

Todo eso mientras Eclair, Raftalia y Keel lo veían.

Las tres habían estado juntas desde aquello hace unas cuantas horas. Por lo que Naofumi encendió una fogata con lo poco que sabia de campismo e hizo unos emparedados de queso con el pan, la rueda de queso y las tiras de carne seca.

Procedió a preparar las otras 3 y se las entrego a sus esclavas. Quienes agradecieron la cena.

– tengan cuidado, está caliente – dijo al ver como Raftalia y Keel se quemaban por lo caliente del queso.

Eclair lo comió sin problemas, y era extraño.

– esta bueno – dijo sin percatarse al probar un buen bocado en meses.

Vio como las niñas disfrutaban del pan. Pero le era extraño el ver como el chico que resultó ser su nuevo amo no era mayor que ella. Es más, ni siquiera esta cerca de ser un montaraz a pesar de vestir como uno.

Pero no sonreía, solo sonrió cuando obtuvo los escudos y las habilidades, pero de ahí jamás volvió a mostrar un gesto de alegría o al menos una sonrisa.

Paso un tiempo y las niñas, tras cenar, se pusieron a dormir en el suelo juntas cubriéndose con una manta que traían.

Naofumi y Eclair estaban despiertos aun mientras uno veía el fuego y la otra a su amo.

Eclair decidió iniciar una conversación.

– muchas gracias – dijo viéndolo, haciendo que Naofumi la viera.

– es mi deber – responde como si nada – soy su dueño después de todo y …

– no lo veo así – ella lo interrumpió – cualquier otro hubiera dejado a sus esclavos morir fácilmente y…

– no soy como la basura de este reino – ahora Naofumi la interrumpió mientras la veía serio – yo soy yo, y punto. No hay segundas razones – cerro los ojos – son mi responsabilidad, es obvio que debo ver que estén bien.

Eclair lo miro sin palabras, por lo que suspiro.

– aun así… –

– para con eso – Naofumi no la dejo hablar – ustedes deberán trabajar duro si quieren que esto siga así. Yo… yo dependo mas de ustedes de lo que creen.

– explíquese por favor – Eclair dijo respetuosamente. Haciendo suspirar a Naofumi.

– supongo que puedo confiar en ti – susurro – mi nombre es Naofumi… Iwatani Naofumi, el héroe del escudo.

Cambio el escudo de guerra al escudo en su forma original, ese de color platino con vetas que rodean una gema verde y cruzan horizontalmente el escudo.

Aunque Eclair no lucia tan sorprendida.

– veo que no le tomaste mucha importancia – regreso al escudo de guerra y se lo puso en su espalda – normalmente me habrías atacado o…

– ¿Por qué debería atacar a un héroe legendario? – dijo ella algo irritada por las palabras del héroe.

– ¿Qué no es normal eso? – Naofumi lucia desinteresado – al parecer no soy muy querido por aquí.

– ¿a qué se refiere? –

Naofumi vio extraño eso, pero luego recordó que ella era una esclava y estuvo encerrada por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Así que le conto todo.

Desde que era un chico de un país llamado Japón y que tenia problemas en su propio mundo. De cómo leyó un libro en una biblioteca y llego a este mundo de porquería. Lo acusaron de violar a la princesa y esta le robo y se fue con ese imbécil de Motoyasu, el idiota de la lanza; las acusaciones estúpidas de Itsuki y el bastardo del rey basura. Al menos el idiota de Ren trato de defenderlo, pero acabo al final del lado de esos hijos de perra.

– …al final, acabé de este modo – dijo mirándola – vestido como un montaraz, con una armadura de segunda mano y solo… por eso las compré.

Eclair lo miro sorprendida mientras pensaba algo que quizás era muy importante. Pero dejo que el héroe terminara.

– no podía confiar en nadie y debo mantener esta apariencia, por lo menos hasta que tenga un mejor plan – miro a las brasas – necesitaba a alguien que no me traicionara y cuando se me acerco ese viejo del sombrero, no pude evitar aprovechar la oferta – meneó las brasas con un cuchillo.

Miro el rostro inseguro de Eclair y por ello decidió hablar aún.

– si enfermas, te cuidare – empezó a decir – si tienes hambre, te daré comida. Si quieres ropa, la tendrás. Si quieres algo, deberás ganártelo. Ese es el trato – miro a las niñas – lo mismo va para ellas… no las obligara a hacer algo denigrante. No soy como el resto… no tienes que cargar con ellas siempre.

Eclair paso de un gesto dudoso a uno decaído. Por lo que hablo.

– en verdad… no eres un montaraz – dijo ella – pero…

Ella empezó a llorar, cosa que sorprendió a Naofumi.

– yo… yo se que no puedo pedirle nada – apretó sus puños sin los guantes – pero… por favor…

Se inclino mientras lloraba.

– cuide de nosotras… por favor… Héroe-sama –

Naofumi desvió la mirada un momento, solo para suspirar y sin emoción decidió decir.

– solo no me digas así –

Sus palabras hicieron llorar a Eclair un poco. Pero se controló lo suficiente como para no despertar a las niñas.

Tras uno momentos, Eclair se había controlado y Naofumi la veía cansada.

– ve a dormir – dijo – yo vigilare.

Eclair negó con la cabeza.

– no es cansancio – le dijo – es… alivio, en cierto modo.

Naofumi la miro con duda.

– usted fue sincero conmigo… debo serlo con usted de igual modo – dijo ella. Empezando a relatar su historia.

Eclair Saetto, hija de un noble que era el líder y el señor feudal de un pueblo costero que era prospero. Pero también muy criticado ya que el pueblo era famoso por ser una de las pocas regiones con semi humanos libres.

Ella se había enlistado en la armada de Melromarc y había logrado llegar al rango de paladín, por ello era buena con la espada y sabia algo de magia. Ella era amable con todos sus camaradas de armas, con los nobles y con todos aquellos que servían en la armada. Pero…

Hace casi 6 meses, la ola apareció y en una sola noche, el pueblo quedo devastado. Y no fue hasta casi el amanecer que los soldados del reino llegaron.

Pero fue mas leña al fuego pues empezaron a asesinar a los pocos sobrevivientes. Ella trato de razonar con quienes creía que eran sus camaradas, sus amigos… le traicionaron al violarla, torturarla y venderla como una esclava.

– al final… fue mejor de lo que pensé – dijo mientras se tomaba del brazo – no abusaron de ellas, ni les tocaron un solo cabello.

Siguió contando sobre los primeros esclavistas a quienes la vendieron, y como ellos abusaban de ella. Dia tras día, noche tras noche. Ellos le hacían toda clase de perversiones y…

– basta – dijo Naofumi – duerme… mañana nos iremos temprano.

Le miro con seriedad. Eclair sintió que podía confiar en él.

– sí, amo – dijo mientras sacaba una manta de la mochila de viaje.

Se recostó cerca de las niñas y una vez hecho eso, el sueño le gano y empezó a dormir.

Naofumi, por su parte, noto que ya no estaba tosiendo y que, de algún modo, Eclair se había curado gracias a su magia.

Reviso su escudo y las habilidades que usaba ahora.

Reviso su listado de magia, y su historial de habilidades. Al parecer no puede usar todas las habilidades como quería. Tal es el caso de la [Garra de viento] la cual solo puede usarla con su escudo de Garra. El mismo caso es para las demás habilidades tales como análisis, pócimas y medicinas.

Los escudos que había adquirido de los instrumentos de boticario le dieron esas habilidades que solo puede usarlas mientras usa su escudo designado. Aunque algunas cosas le gustan, otras no y algunas le causaban duda.

Pero ahora no podía saber nada con claridad. Necesitaba ayuda o algo que le diera una pista, pero no es como si una deidad X o un ser mágico de otra dimensión venga y le diga: ¿deseas iniciar el tutorial?

Si fuera así de sencillo, no habría pasado por todas estas mierdas. Así que tendrá que hacerlo a la antigua.

– Ensayo y error – dijo mientras veía su sistema de escudo. Luce como un árbol con ramas cuyo tronco es el escudo legendario. Pero Naofumi empezó a tocar cada uno de los escudos y a saber sobre su naturaleza.

Los escudos del boticario pertenecían a una rama bajo el nombre de [Serie del Alquimista]. Por lo que quizás eso conlleve a realizar pócimas, brebajes, medicinas y demás cosas relacionadas con la química. Al final esa clase de la universidad si le sirviera.

La verdad, Naofumi no comprendía el sistema. Por lo que lo miro sin mover nada de este y pensaba:

– necesito que esto se facilite – miro el sistema sin expresar emoción alguna – ojalá que sea sencillo de usar… como ese sistema de transmutación y… ¿eh?

Vio algo en el sistema.

* * *

 **[La clase [Alquimista] ha subido a [Sinergista]]**

 **[La habilidad [Transmutación] ha sido desbloqueada]**

 **[Actualización en proceso]**

* * *

– esto es nuevo – dijo Naofumi viento eso – ¿[Sinergista], [Transmutación]?

Eso no le convence. Suena como si…

* * *

 **[Sistema Actualizado]**

 **[Menú de Transmutación ha sido añadido al sistema]**

* * *

El héroe no estaba seguro de eso. Por lo que opto por revisar eso.

– no creo que sea posible si… –

* * *

 **[Transmutación]**

 **[Inserte materiales]**

 **[…]**

 **[Producto final]**

 **[…]**

 **[Iniciar transmutación]**

– **[Si] – [No] –**

* * *

– esto es trampa, en muchos sentidos – era obvio.

Había recordado como en un juego RPG en línea había un sistema en el que, usando ingredientes de monstruos, minerales y demás ítems denominados basura o consumibles podía crearse armas, mejorarlas o incluso encantarles.

Eso lo sabía, pero era extraño. Solo lo pensó como deseando que su sistema fuera mas sencillo. Mas no espero esto.

En su mapa aparecían una rueca con 5 puntas donde parecía que debían ponerse los materiales y en el centro se mostraba el resultado final, mas dos ventanas. Una de indicación y otra de opciones.

– Es justo como en el juego – dijo al ver como era la replica exacta del sistema del juego.

El sistema consistía en poner los materiales en casillas, eran 5 materiales y en estos debía de haber una especie de coherencia lógica para formar un producto final.

Originalmente, por lo que Naofumi recuerda, podía poner cosas como [Savia curativa], [Flores silvestres] y cosas así mas un frasco para pócimas, y el resultado era un brebaje curativo, una pócima anti-maldición y demás sustancias que podía crear.

Pero no sabía si podía hacerlo. Por lo que recordó como había obtenido otros escudos.

Naofumi paso el resto de la noche viendo y revisando los escudos que había por aquí y por allá. Sus habilidades y todo lo que podía hacer.

Mientras revisaba sus habilidades, nuevas ideas surgían en su cabeza.

* * *

Era de día y las niñas y Eclair estaban despertando. Revisando el lugar se encontraron con el montaraz cabeceando. Por lo que Eclair lo despertó, cosa que agradeció Naofumi.

El héroe del escudo había perdido la noción del tiempo y acabo dormido en una posición algo incomoda.

Naofumi suspiro pues era el tercer día de su sentencia. Así que ahora, los 4 estaban sentados alrededor de esa hoguera donde ahora solo hay rastros de brazas y cenizas. Naofumi explico su plan, uno infalible.

– ¿está seguro de esto… amo? – pregunto Eclair mientras las niñas no decían nada y solo se veían un tanto dudosas entre ellas.

– sí, aun tengo la ropa que traía antes – dijo Naofumi sin el casco – por lo que ustedes deberán de esperar aquí, no creo que tarde.

– entiendo eso, pero usted –

– no es necesario que me digas amo ni nada de eso – le dijo el héroe – no quiero llamar la atención, así que solo dime de otro modo.

– entiendo – Eclair pensó un poco el asunto – pero, si lo llamo por su nombre será aun mas obvio que se le reconozca.

– ¿sugieres que cambie mi nombre? –

– no, mas bien, que se invente uno – Eclair dijo eso.

Las niñas solamente veían el intercambio de palabras de ambos en silencio.

Naofumi se puso a pensar y lo que Eclair decía era verdad, necesitaba un nombre falso o su cuartada de un montaras será descubierta como la del héroe del escudo.

Si bien todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora es por que ha mantenido apariencia de un montaraz con la armadura que le dio el viejo, por lo que debe guardar apariencias y seguir fingiendo ser un hombre del bosque. Sin mencionar que tiene que mantener su escudo en el escudo de guerra. Por lo que no puede usar muchas de las habilidades de sus escudos. Así que deberá de ingeniárselas a futuro.

Pero por ahora, necesita un nombre falso. Afortunadamente, nadie le ha pedido su nombre.

* * *

– ¿Dónde esta? – varios guardias del castillo iban vestidos con armadura y revisaban calle por calle, buscando a una persona.

El héroe del escudo.

Según habían oído, lo habían visto por los callejones mendigando como pordiosero. Patético.

Revisaron de todo a todo y al final encontraron lo que buscaban.

– ¡Por aquí! – grito uno de los guardias mientras se tapaba la nariz – ¡aquí esta!

Pronto, todos los guardias se congregaron alrededor del joven guardia que los había convocado y vieron el motivo del porque se tapaba la nariz.

Ahí estaba, sentado en el suelo entre un callejón sin nadie que lo vea. Haraposo y lleno de mugre y suciedad, apestando a cloacas. Pero con aquel escudo de las leyendas.

Era el héroe del escudo, que miro a los guardias sin sentimiento ni pisca de energía.

El capitán del pelotón veía al sujeto con asco y desagrado, más del que debería aparentar por el sujeto. Tan solo 3 días han pasado desde aquello y ahora ¿tan mal esta?

– H-héroe del escudo – dijo el sujeto tratando de no vomitar por el aroma a mierda que desprendía el pobre diablo – se… se te solicita en… en el castillo – quería vomitar en verdad – de inmediato.

Naofumi no hizo ningún movimiento, señal de que no estaba cuerdo para los guardias.

– por los 3 –

– que peste, de seguro durmió en el drenaje –

– patético… ugh, que olor –

Los guardias se quejaban ya que era normal, muchos pordioseros acababan durmiendo o muriendo en las cloacas de la ciudad para calentarse, esto normalmente ocurría en los inviernos. Debió haber hecho eso para no morir de frio.

Cosa que les era normal para muchos aquí.

– ¡Así que el bastardo está en la ciudad aun ¿eh?! – se escucho una voz al fondo. Detrás del pelotón se podía ver venir a alguien conocido, pues solo alguien usaría una lanza tan ostentosa.

El héroe de la Lanza, Motoyasu, acompañado de los otros dos idiotas heroicos, Itsuki y Ren. Detrás de ellos los que deberían de ser su harem y camaradas, respectivamente hablando, acompañando a sus lideres a ver o ayudar en la detención del Escudo.

Cuando la perra llego al frente junto con los héroes, no dudo en poner una cara de asco y sorpresa al ver al héroe del escudo.

– ¿Ese es Naofumi? – pregunto Ren sorprendido de su aspecto y el hedor – ¿es en serio?

– apesta – Itsuki no duda que podrá vomitar su desayuno… y eso podría pasar pronto – ¿Cómo puede apestar así?

– De seguro durmió en las cloacas – dijo Malty, con cara de asco. Ahora no podía burlarse debido a ese hedor de estar cubierto de mierda y orines – lo hacen los marginados… muy rara vez.

Naofumi no los miro, a pesar de oír sus voces ni siquiera les dirigió la mirada.

Escucharon su estomago rugir de hambre, y muchos de los guardias dejaron de verlo con dureza y lo veían ahora con pena. Mas cuando trato de moverse solo para caer en el suelo del callejón.

Un hombre que salía de una puerta de detrás del callejón se quejo del olor y del "pordiosero" que estaba ahí, por lo que tomo una cubeta llena de mierda y se la arrojo encima mientras se quejaba.

Los guardias se vieron entre ellos y vieron a la princesa y a los héroes que estaban sin palabras.

– _por dios, Main, esto está mal_ – pensaba el héroe de la lanza al ver el estado de Naofumi – _se que decías que planeaba hacerte algo, pero… ¿realmente lo hacía?_

Hasta donde Motoyasu sabia, Naofumi trataba de acosarla, por ello planto esa trampa con anterioridad pues hasta le obligo a que le comprara aquella cota de maya que ahora el usaba. Ella se lo dio como agradecimiento por "salvarla" de la basura del escudo.

Pensó que el sujeto se iría por ahí y haría de las suyas como la calaña que es, mas no esto…

– _¿realmente es Naofumi?_ – Ren se pregunto eso al ver como dejo que le rociaran esa mierda en la cara, literalmente.

– _¡¿Cómo pudo soportar eso?!_ – se dijo Itsuki al ver el estado de Naofumi, quizás no había comido ni bebido nada pues por las cosas que se han dicho sobre el… no, esto es peor – _¿No se supone que había algo para él? Una misión secundaria o algo así…_

– _¿Qué mierda es esto?_ – Malty o Main, cual sea que sea el nombre de la princesa, miraba con asco y decepción al héroe del escudo, ella pensaba que le quedaría algo de espíritu y podría disfrutar al destrozarlo, pero al ver cómo le caían orines encima – ¡Tch! – chasqueo la lengua, ahora sus planes que tenía no los podría usar…

– Héroes-sama – dijo uno de los caballeros – ¿Qué hacemos con…?

– nada – dijo rápidamente Mein, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

– ¿Mein? –

– ¿Mein-san? –

– ¿Princesa? –

Motoyasu, Ren e Itsuki le vieron con una expresión extraña, ¿no es en este punto donde lo quieres casi matar al violador?

Algo estaba pasando aquí…

Malty se acerco hasta llegar frente al héroe y solamente dijo.

– Héroe del Escudo – el mencionado ni siquiera la miro, y ella no le tomo importancia tampoco… ya estaba roto este juguete – queda quitada la orden de mi padre…

– ¿eh?, Main eso es… – Motoyasu estaba por decir algo, pero fue interrumpido.

– Motoyasu-sama, solo mírelo – ahora cumpliría con su papel de princesa benévola – sé… que cometió un crimen atroz y eso, pero… solo mírenlo… no puede ni levantarse – miro al héroe con pena, ocultando su decepción – _está roto… ya no me divierte este juguete_ – eso pensaba – por lo que ya no es necesario el castigo que impuso mi padre… ¿Qué caso tiene castigar a un pordiosero?

A ojos de los héroes era un poco cruel esto, es decir, el tipo supuestamente asalto a la pobre princesa en su cuarto y abuso de ella, por lo que debía de haber un buen castigo para ello.

Pero ahora el acusado estaba peor que mal… literalmente estaba roto y quebrado, si siquiera le importo que le arrojaran desechos de mierda humanos al rostro.

Pero para el resto estaba bien, es solo un pordiosero mas y no el grande y poderoso héroe que cuentan las leyendas. Además ¿Qué daño puede hacer un escudo?

Era solo un arma inútil que, viéndolo desde la perspectiva de Malty, solo le traería mas sufrimiento ya que según los registros del castillo, el héroe del escudo es el de mayor defensa y resistencia.

Pero con solo verlo queda mas que claro que no es una amenaza.

¿de qué sirve algo que se hizo para torturarlo si ya está más que derrotado?

Con ese pensar, Malty se retiro de donde estaba para volver con el harem de Motoyasu. Por lo que todos hicieron lo mismo, hasta que solo quedaron los 3 héroes que vieron por ultima vez al que debía de ser su compañero en el camino para salvar el mundo.

Solo Ren miro al pobre del escudo…

– Naofumi – miro al pordiosero que ahora era – lo siento…

Se fue con su grupo que lo esperaba… dejando solo a Naofumi…

Quince minutos, 30 minutos, 1 hora…

Tras una hora de quedarse en esa posición, el héroe del escudo se levanto de su lugar, casi vomita lo nada que había comido. Mientras empezaba a reír de forma leve.

– Kukukukuku – y luego fue mas fuerte su risa – fufufufufufu – y más y más fuerte – jajajajajaja – hasta ser muy estruendosa – ¡Jajajajajajaja! – casi demencial – ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Rio por unos minutos, fue una risa triunfal… ¿Por qué? Sencillo.

Se había quitado de encima a las mierdas del reino, los estúpidos héroes que lo vieron como uno menos, la perra y la guardia real… su plan salió perfecto.

* * *

– _¿escabullirse… por el drenaje? – Eclair miraba al héroe como si hubiera perdido el juicio – se volvió loco ¿amo?_

– _te dije que no me llamaras así – le dijo – pero si, ese es el plan._

 _Ambos estaban discutiendo su plan en la mañana, sin que las niñas los oigan._

– _pero ¿Por qué? –_

– _Simple – dijo Naofumi – el drenaje es donde duermen los marginados y vagabundos ¿verdad? – tras ver a Eclair asentir, Naofumi conto su plan – bueno, mi idea es entrar por las cloacas, el aroma hará que parezca que he estado viviendo en ellas – mostro sus primeras ropas – usare esto y lo que encuentre por ahí, trapos viejos, mantas, lo que sea – empezó a quitarse su armadura – fingiré demencia y ellos pronto me encontraran, si mi teoría es correcta, los héroes irán a ver mi arresto y entre ellos estará la perra._

 _Eclair sabia que se refería a la princesa, por lo que pensó y dedujo el resto._

– _entonces, ella al verlo tan destrozado, lo dejara en paz – pensó un poco más – y fuera del foco publico…_

– _exacto – pese a no demostrarlo, Naofumi estaba contento con su plan – eso me dará libertad de ser alguien mas y con eso, poder seguir con la idea del nombre falso._

– _entiendo… pero ¿Qué haremos nosotros mientras tanto? – dijo Eclair._

– _recojan plantas, hongos o cacen bestias pequeñas que no sean problemáticas – Naofumi termino de quitarse su armadura y guardarla – aléjense de los depredadores más grandes y guarden los materiales, eso me servirá a cuando vuelva._

 _Eclair no estaba segura de sus palabras, pero no tenia nada que perder y podía confiar en Naofumi, aunque dude de su cordura… por ahora._

* * *

El héroe estaba caminando por en medio de las cloacas con un trapo en la boca mientras usaba [Bright Light], hechizo de luz que le permitía usar una luz a modo de linterna o antorcha sin preocuparse y bien que le sirvió.

Miro por la pared de aquella cañería donde estaba, apestando a mierda.

Mientras estaba recorriendo el primer día, Malty comentó de casualidad que había un drenaje en la ciudad, donde cada callejón tenia una entrada para los desechos. Por lo que uso esa información para infiltrarse por la ciudad sin despertar sospechas y el aroma era necesario, pero no soportable.

Hasta Naofumi tiene sus límites.

Es por eso que ahora miraba en una intersección a donde debía de ir y noto una marca que hizo con una piedra que tomo antes de entrar. Donde marco un camino de regreso a la entrada.

Camino por este sendero de migajas que había dejado u llego hasta la salida, iluminada por la luz del día por lo que dejo de usar su magia de luz y cautelosamente se fijó si no había nadie afuera.

Había entrado por una zona que estaba abierta ya que la salida del drenaje tenía una reja de acero oxidado, sabia del tétanos así que no se iba a arriesgar.

Por lo que busco un hueco en las murallas de la ciudad e ingreso por una grieta que era lo suficientemente grande para que el pasara por ahí.

Por lo que mirando en todas direcciones vio que no había muros en la costa. Así que salió de la pared amurallada y fue por entre los arbustos que había por el lugar. Apestaba a fango, humedad, mierda y algo echado a perder.

Naofumi miro por sobre su hombro para ver que nadie lo siguiera mientras ocultaba su escudo del sol para evitar el brillo de este. Revisaba constantemente la almena de la muralla para revisar que nadie lo viera huir.

Por lo que se alejó a paso veloz mientras se ocultaba y cuando estuvo cerca del bosque, miro hacia atrás con recelo. Viendo la ciudad cerca del mediodía.

Solo para sonreír divertidamente.

– hasta luego, Melromarc – dijo mientras miraba en dirección a la ciudad, se dio la media vuelta y empezó a revisar la zona, hasta que descubrió una marca de X la cual estaba en un árbol. Esa marca la había realizado al usar el Escudo de la Pata de Araña. Con eso había dejado un rastro para seguir cuando volviera.

Por lo que se internó aún más en el bosque.

* * *

– ¡Ahora, Raftalia! – grito Eclair mientras corto a un Hongo azul, un monstruo que era como su nombre lo indica, un champiñón azul con ojos, bocas y patas que atacaba con su lengua. A Naofumi le recordó a cierto enemigo de cierta saga de juegos de plataformas.

En fin, ahora mismo, las 3 esclavas de Naofumi. Kiel, Raftalia y Eclair, estaban lo que en los juegos MOBA se conoce como Farmear, es decir, cazar animales locales.

* * *

 _Esto paso mientras Naofumi se fue casi en paños a la ciudad._

 _Eclair estaba recogiendo el lugar donde habían acampado anoche. Keel estaba recogiendo los instrumentos que habían usado antes para el desayuno, del mismo modo, Raftalia reunía la ropa y las sabanas que habían comprado ayer y las doblaba mientras era ayudada por Eclair, quien se sentía mejor desde que el héroe uso su magia en ella._

 _Eclair acaricio la cabeza de la niña._

 _Mientras Keel terminaba lo suyo, Raftalia ayudaba a Eclair a ajustarse la armadura._

– _Mama – dijo Keel, ella decidió llamarla así – ¿estás bien?_

 _Eclair sonrió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y Raftalia sostenía su casco._

– _si, no te preocupes – ella le sonrió, no como antes, sino de una forma diferente que hizo sonreír a las niñas. Que rieron al verse entre ambas._

 _Terminaron de recoger todo y Eclair ato las mochilas con una soga que les había dejado Naofumi con su escudo de cuerdas, y prosiguieron a explorar alrededor de donde acampaban._

 _Las tres se mantuvieron juntas mientras Eclair tomaba la mano de ambas niñas._

 _Las 3 divisaron entonces una serie de hongos azules y huevos vivientes, por lo que procedieron a cazarlos._

 _Eclair los atraía y al ser pequeños, Raftalia y Kiel los cortaban rápidamente con sus cuchillos mientras la antigua paladín les ayudaba de vez en cuando._

* * *

Lo que nos lleva al presente, donde Eclair guardaba todas y cada una de las criaturas que habían capturado hasta ahora, la mayoría eran huevos con patas y bocas de monstruo, pelotas con colmillos y patas que rebotaban por ahí, algunos hongos azules y un par de tomates monstruo.

Al cortar esta clase de monstruos se desparramaban o bien reventaban como en el caso de los hongos y las pelotas. Por lo que los eliminaron rápidamente sin desperdiciar nada.

\- Oye, mamá – Kiel miro a la caballera cerrar la tercera bolsa – ¿estás segura de que él no es peligroso?

\- sí, no es alguien malo – dijo normalmente – es solo… alguien resentido, solo eso.

\- ¿resentido? – Raphtalia ladeo la cabeza en señal de que no entendía – ¿Por qué?

Eclair busco las palabras correctas.

\- alguien fue malo con él y por ello cree que todos lo serán – miro a las niñas – pero no es alguien malo, eso es seguro.

Las dos niñas se vieron algo confundidas.

\- lo supe cuando vino a salvarnos ayer – ambas sintieron crispar sus cabellos y orejas mientras sus colas se retorcían entre sus piernas – otras personas no hubieran vuelto ni se hubieran arriesgado, pero él lo hizo, y eso me bastó para saber que no es una mala persona, solo algo intimidante.

\- ¿segura? – Raftalia miro a la mujer levantar dos sacos mientras las niñas cargaban uno entre las dos.

\- si, no hay problema por ello – miro a ambas con una sonrisa que no reconocían – estaremos bien a su lado.

Eclair se adelanto mientras las niñas no sabían qué pensar de ese sujeto.

* * *

\- entonces lo logró, mi señor – dijo Eclair al ver a un Naofumi recién bañado, era una suerte que compraran jabón antes de salir de la ciudad.

\- sí y resulto más fácil de lo que esperaba – Naofumi tomo a uno de los monstruos tipo huevo que habían capturado al solamente darle un golpe. El héroe lo golpeo contra la sartén que había en el fuego, empezando a cocinarlo como si fuera un huevo de verdad.

\- pero ¿Qué procederá ahora? – Eclair no sabía que planeaba el chico.

\- primero será dormir en El pony pisador, el posadero me debe un día de hospedaje – meneo la sartén de lado a lado mientras hablaba – después de eso, posiblemente debamos irnos de la ciudad – miro a Eclair mientras el huevo estaba casi listo – tu eres de aquí ¿sabes de algún lugar al que podamos ir?

Eclair medito un momento antes de asentir.

– podríamos ir al otro lado del continente – sugirió Eclair. Pero entonces Naofumi la miro con duda.

– ¿Cómo lograríamos eso? – según el héroe, el continente era gigantesco en un mapa que había visto.

– cruzando el mar – señala Eclair mientras Naofumi sirve los huevos en unos tazones de madera que traía – el continente tiene una conexión en el norte, por el paso de Helcaraxe, pero…

– hay peligro de muerte ¿no? – Naofumi ya se lo esperaba, por lo que le dio el primer plato a Kiel.

– sí, nadie cuerdo pasaría por ahí ya que se dice que hay dragones merodeando. Incluso se hablaba de que nadie ha cruzado con éxito ese paso y de hacerlo fallecen del otro lado – Eclair recibió un tazón de Naofumi – la otra manera es cruzando por el sur, por las tierras sombrías…

– deja adivino – Naofumi sirvió a Raftalia el tercer tazón de huevo revuelto – ¿orcos, trasgos y duendes?

– si… ¿seguro que vino de otro mundo, amo? – Eclair estaba un poco dudosa de que el joven héroe venga de otro mundo ya que adivina prácticamente la situación.

– en mi mundo, usábamos el folclore medieval para crear historias – dijo con algo de nostalgia, sirviéndose la última porción del monstruo huevo.

– ¿en su mundo existen las criaturas de Arda? – pregunta Raftalia interesada mientras come el huevo.

– algo así, aunque no son más que mitos y fantasía – dijo empezando a comer mientras pensaba lo que hizo ayer en la madrugada.

* * *

 _Naofumi revisaba el menú de transmutación y en ello también revisaba sus escudos que había desbloqueado. Por lo que pensó que quizás esta habilidad la había adquirido como parte de sus recuerdos de un juego al que le dedico un tiempo en su mundo original._

 _Movió con su mente la interfaz del escudo y selecciono dos escudos, el escudo de hongo y el escudo de flor. Por lo que los selecciono como material para la transmutación y miro el resultado de la fusión de ambos escudos._

* * *

 _ **[Transmutación]**_

 _ **[Inserte materiales]**_

 _ **[Escudo de Hongo Azul]**_

 _ **[Escudo Flor de campana moteada]**_

 _ **[Producto final]**_

 _ **[Escudo de Flor azul]**_

 _ **[Iniciar transmutación]**_

– _**[Si] – [No] –**_

* * *

 _Opto por iniciar la transmutación y tras un leve brillo en su escudo, apareció la nueva arma de Naofumi._

 _Era un escudo redondo como el escudo de guerra, pero este tenía un diseño de una flor dibujada con líneas azules brillantes en el frente con la gema verde en el centro de la flor. Era un diseño muy raro y único en cierto modo. Además de sentir una especie de gatillo en su mano, muy similar a la del escudo Espada Araña._

 _La ventana de notificación no se hizo esperar._

* * *

 _ **[Escudo de Flor Azul ha sido desbloqueado, la Habilidad Espora sanadora ha sido adquirida]**_

* * *

 _Naofumi miro la nueva habilidad que consiguió._

* * *

 _ **[Espora Sanadora]: gas liberado que aplica efecto de curación en un área estimada.**_

* * *

– _bien, eso es bueno – dijo apretando el gatillo, sobresaltado al ver que el escudo se seccionó en varias placas que lucen como pétalos. Naofumi pensó en oprimir otra vez el gatillo, pero la flor de su escudo se retrajo y volvió a tomar una forma común._

 _Naofumi pensó un poco en voz alta tras ver esto._

– _ya veo – Naofumi miro la ventana de transmutación – puedo hacer combinaciones del escudo, pensé que solo podría usarlo para crear pócimas o armas para ellas – miro las opciones de escudos que tenía – hora de mejorar un poco._

* * *

 _ **[Transmutación]**_

 _ **[Inserte materiales]**_

 _ **[Escudo de guerra]**_

 _ **[Escudo Magico Elemental]**_

 _ **[Producto final]**_

 _ **[Escudo de Guardian]**_

 _ **[Iniciar transmutación]**_

– _**[Si] – [No] –**_

* * *

– _Obviamente que si – dijo Naofumi y tras activar la transmutación, en su brazo apareció un nuevo escudo._

 _Tenia la forma de una punta de lanza con el borde afilado, es plano y con una especie de diseño de un sol dorado en el frente con la gema verde y detalles en el mismo color, lo curioso es que este escudo venia ya no con una maza sino con una espada decorada con forma de águila en la guarda y la hoja encajaba en el escudo en una ranura especial y no tenia punta. Era un diseño único._

* * *

 _ **[Escudo de Guardian desbloqueado, Uso único especial, la habilidad pasiva Esgrima ha sido adquirida, la habilidad Carga ha sido adquirida]**_

* * *

– _Ya era hora de algo bueno – dijo el héroe al ver la espada en su mano y el escudo. Y paso a ver las dos nuevas habilidades._

* * *

 _ **[Esgrima] habilidad que permite al usuario el uso de espadas.**_

 _ **[Carga]: habilidad que permite al usuario desbloquear el uso único del escudo.**_

* * *

 _Naofumi no sabia que era esto, pero decidió revisar el estado del nuevo escudo para verlo con más detalle._

* * *

 _ **[Escudo Del Guardian]: Uso único, al desbloquear la habilidad [Carga] el usuario puede activar la segunda forma al introducir la llave en la cerradura.**_

* * *

– _¿llave? – miro la espada y noto que en la unión de la hoja con la guarda había una especie de dientes._

 _Introdujo la espada en la ranura superior del escudo y al hacerlo, se activaron varios mecanismos dentro del escudo similares a los de un reloj. Al instante, el escudo se soltó del brazo de Naofumi solo para que los bordes del arma se retraigan a la par que el mango de la espada se expandía y el escudo se seccione y los bordes afilados se deslicen sobre el arma hasta que ambos se unan con la gema en el extremo opuesto del mango._

 _Lo que antes fue una espada y un escudo ahora era una especie de hacha enorme y muy decorada._

– _esto es… genial – Naofumi sonreía de forma malvada – sigamos intentando… ahora – busco en la interfaz de materiales los escudos Garra de Oso búho, Roble y Espada Araña y los combinó._

 _El resultado le asombro en cierto modo pues dejo de ser un escudo arácnido. De hecho, ni siquiera era un escudo ahora._

 _En las manos de Naofumi había dos escudos pequeños con un diseño muy peculiar. Pues estos eran más guanteletes con 3 garras de 40 cm de largo acompañadas de otras mas pequeñas de 20 cm. El escudo en el brazo derecho de Naofumi le cubría hasta el codo y tenia espinas a modo de protección. Mientras que en la mano izquierda estaba una zarpa similar a la de la derecha, pero las garras de esta mano estaban algo curvas y no rectas como en el escudo derecho. Como si fuera una mano a punto de cerrarse y solo cubría la mano y parte de la muñeca._

* * *

 _ **[Escudo de Berserker desbloqueado, La habilidad pasiva Veneno ha sido adquirida, la habilidad pasiva Antídoto ha sido adquirida, La habilidad pasiva CQC ha sido adquirida, la Habilidad Berserker ha sido adquirida]**_

* * *

 _No hay necesidad de saber de qué iban esas dos primeras. El problema eran las otras dos._

– _¿Qué es esto? – dijo al ver las habilidades._

* * *

 _ **[CQC]: habilidad que le permite al usuario causar daño sin armas.**_

 _ **[Berserker]: Habilidad que le permite al usuario entrar en modo Frenesí.**_

* * *

– _interesante – sonrió con alegría genuina, pero su gesto luce como el de un villano – finalmente puedo combatir sin armas… excelente._

 _Naofumi siguió así un buen rato hasta el amanecer._

* * *

Los 4 estaban alrededor de la fogata a punto de terminar de comer.

– Regresaremos a la ciudad y nos quedaremos solo una noche, pero antes venderemos lo que hemos recolectado – dijo Naofumi mientras depositaba el tazón de madera aun lado.

– ¿estás seguro, Naofumi-dono? – Eclair miro a su comprador expectante de la forma que le hablo.

– si, aunque creo que podemos cazar una o dos bestias – ante eso, las niñas se asustaron. Gesto que Naofumi noto por la cola erizada de Raftalia y las orejas caídas de Kiel.

– entiendo que quiera cazar, pero –

– yo soy el que cazará, ustedes no necesitan seguirme para eso – dijo el héroe mientras tomaba los materiales que habían reunido – no puedo arriesgarlas tras ver lo de ayer.

Eclair se sorprendió ante sus acciones. Por lo que se limitó a verlo hurgar en el saco de materiales.

– veo que consiguieron bastantes – dijo el héroe viendo que había más monstruos pequeños que el hongo azul y el huevo que comieron.

Había un monstruo con forma de rosa que le recordó a un Pokémon, otro era una especie de insecto larva y otro una hibridación de mosca con mariposa. Otro tenía la apariencia de un balón reventado y otro era una especie de ave gorda y roja que le parece salida de ese juego para móviles viejo.

Interesado por los nuevos materiales, Naofumi introdujo los que habían recolectado que le parecían nuevos.

* * *

 **[Escudo de rosa silvestre desbloqueado, la habilidad Manipulación de Plantas ha sido adquirida, bonificación de alquimia +2]**

 **[Escudo de Polilla desbloqueado, la habilidad Visión Nocturna ha sido adquirida, bonificación de inteligencia + 1]**

 **[Escudo Larva de Avista desbloqueado, bonificación de Veneno +1]**

 **[Escudo de cuero desbloqueado, bonificación de defensa +1]**

 **[Escudo Cría de ave de fuego, Bonificación de magia de fuego +3]**

* * *

El héroe vio esto y decidió restaurar los escudos de Campana moteada y hongo azul y los combino con los que ya tenía con transmutación.

Combino el escudo de rosa silvestre que como su nombre lo dice, tiene forma de una rosa con habilidades de alquimia; en conjunto con los escudos de hongo azul y campana moteada y así obtuvo uno nuevo y muy peculiar.

* * *

 **[Escudo de Rosa Real desbloqueado, la Habilidad Manipulación de plantas ha sido mejorada, la habilidad Látigo ha sido desbloqueada]**

* * *

Este luce como si fuera una rosa con un diseño similar al escudo de Flor azul, pero con espinas y el borde tenía forma de tallos de rosa entrelazados con espinas. Sin mencionar que este escudo tenia una rosa roja y de igual forma poseía una especie de gatillo que, al igual que su contraparte azul, se abría con placas que formaron una flor sobre el escudo con pétalos metálicos, pero de estos emergió una serie de tallos de rosa flexibles con espinas. Naofumi supuso que se trataban de látigos.

Tras eso, guardo los látigos que se enroscaron en el escudo para cerrarse.

Naofumi uso el escudo de mecha y lo convino con el escudo del ave de fuego, que parecía como si fuera hecho de plumas de pájaro y obtuvo un escudo nuevo.

* * *

 **[Escudo Ígneo desbloqueado, La Clase [Mago de fuego] ha sido desbloqueada, La habilidad Dominio de Fuego ha sido adquirida, Bonificación de Magia de Fuego + 5]**

 **[Hechizo: Fire Breather ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Hechizo: Fire Feather ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Hechizo: Burning Claw ha sido aprendido]**

 **[Hechizo: Heat Step ha sido aprendido]**

* * *

– Bien, con esto me basta – dijo el héroe al ver su nuevo escudo, este era un tanto peculiar pues luce como una especie de placa que cubre el antebrazo, pero posee una especie de diseño de un gallo con un ojo verde, esta era la gema del escudo, que resguarda una gema roja similar a un huevo donde se puede ver el ave que introdujo en el escudo. En la parte inferior posee una especie de diseño de garra al rojo vivo.

Eclair solo pudo contemplar como el héroe usaba su arma legendaria para obtener diseños nuevos mientras las niñas se asombraron por esa habilidad.

Hecho eso, se levanto y vio un tronco de madera en el suelo, se acercó y tomo tiro de la corteza del árbol, sacando un pedazo pequeño para reponer el escudo de roble, al parecer el consumir el mismo material podía restaurar el escudo que Naofumi uso en la transmutación.

– esa habilidad fue –

– si, la habilidad del escudo – Naofumi procedió a explicar a Eclair sobre la habilidad de transmutación que adquirió y como consiguió más escudos.

– es una habilidad increíble, Naofumi-dono – dijo Eclair sorprendida.

– bueno, será mejor levantar esto – el héroe miró al sol y reviso su sombra, eran como las 4 de la tarde – debemos ir a cazar.

Eclair quería refutar, pero como si Naofumi le pudiera leer la mente habló primero.

– necesitamos dinero y solo alguna bestia enorme tiene el suficiente valor para venderlo – Eclair no negó esas palabras – soy yo el que cazara y ustedes serán mi apoyo.

– entiendo – Eclair entonces bajo la cabeza, pero entonces Naofumi miró a las dos niñas que empezaron a levantar las cosas y a guardarlas.

– ahora que lo pienso – miro a Eclair que se colgaba la espada – esas dos… ¿Qué habilidades poseen?

Eclair en principio no quería responder, pero lo hizo al final.

– esas niñas… han pasado por mucho tras lo de la aldea – dijo con dolor y pesar – Keel era hija de un cazador y supo algo de eso, mientras que Raftalia era la hija de unos pescadores que planearon llevarla a Isengard, donde va la mayoría de las personas con capacidades mágicas.

– ¿entonces tiene aptitudes mágicas? – Naofumi no estaba convencido con la niña – ¿Qué elemento puede manejar?

– no lo sé – Eclair negó con la cabeza – sus padres solo lo comentaron, jamás supe más de eso y ella tampoco lo ha hablado.

– creo entender – Naofumi pensó un momento las cosas.

Si un niño en este mundo posee cierta habilidad mágica debía ser enviado a Isengard y eso no sonaba mal. Por lo que escucho mientras estaba en la ciudad comprando oía que ese lugar era un centro de estudios mágicos, quizás y eso venga con techo, comida y un baño, cosas que la gente normalmente toman como un lujo mas que un servicio común.

Es por eso que quizás los padres de Raftalia no dijeron nada sobre su elemento afín. Aunque eso solo lo estipula ya que puede que incluso ellos no sabían que elemento maneje ella.

– _otro problema a la lista_ – miro a la ex caballera – ¿saben leer?

– solo lo básico – respondió – si piensas darle un libro de magia básica como el que usaste, podría aprender.

– ya veo – miro a Keel jugando con su cuchillo imitando sus movimientos de ayer – y la otra, ¿crees que aprenda a usar un arma?

– por ella no te preocupes, creo que podrá – miro a la niña – su padre no pudo enseñarle ya que su madre dijo que no era un oficio correcto el que una niña aprenda a cazar en el bosque. Pero ella tiene la aptitud. Raftalia es diferente ya que sus padres si le enseñaron algo, pero no es suficiente.

Naofumi miro a la cabellera y noto una mirada que solo había visto en una persona… su madre.

– si tanto las quieres, enséñales a usar eso – señala su espada – de lo contrario tendré que encontrar a alguien más…

Naofumi cerro los ojos, ignorando la mirada dura de la peli rosa que apretaba el mango de la espada.

Pero no se quedó ahí.

– no estoy diciendo que las enviaré a pelear por mí, en eso te equivocas – abrió los ojos para mirarla seriamente – tu eres lo único que tienen y eso lo puedo ver, pero si quieres tenerlas a tu lado por siempre solo serán un lastre a la larga.

– pero ellas… –

– no podrán defenderse solas si decides seguir sacrificándote por ellas – puso su mano sobre el hombro de la cabellera – ellas confían en ti ciegamente y cuando tú faltes solo sufrirán más, ¿o ya se te olvido lo de la araña de ayer?

– yo no… –

– no te digo que les enseñes nada que tu no creas correcto – la miró a los ojos – digo que tu debes enseñarles a ser mejores personas… personas con una integridad que este reino no tiene.

– ¿integridad? –

– un día ellas crecerán y entonces deberán valerse solas – miro a ambas como empezaron a ayudarse mutuamente para guardar todo – y tú no estarás detrás de ellas para entonces… así que – palmeo suavemente su hombro antes de ayudar a las niñas con un saco pesado – esfuérzate en ser una madre correcta.

Eclair se sorprendió por sus palabras. Todo lo que dijo él era cierto.

Miro su espada y relajo su agarre.

– _es cierto_ – dijo en su mente – _ellas no siempre estarán a expensas de mi… pero tampoco quiero que lo estén._

Miro al chico y como cargaba una bolsa que ellas no podían, entonces ellas se vieron entre sí y luego fueron a guardar el resto.

Eclair sonrió con ironía. El villano del escudo le dio un consejo.

* * *

Eclair y las niñas estaban agazapadas, mirando hacia su próxima presa.

Un oso búho nivel 37 con dos crías nivel 8. Era una hembra.

Dichos animales estaban devorando una especie de ciervo en el bosque, impresionadas por el tamaño de la criatura.

– es enorme – susurro Eclair mientras Raftalia miraba asombrada y Keel asqueada.

– ¿segura de esto, mamá? – Keel miro a su madre con algo de miedo.

– nosotras debemos esperar, el hará todo – dijo refiriéndose a Naofumi – solo lo apoyaremos.

– ¿Cómo? – Raftalia tenia algo de duda al ver como arrancaban pedazos de carne con ese pico y esas garras.

– nos encargamos de los pequeños – las dos niñas vieron de nuevo a la criatura – el mismo pidió que nos encarguemos de las crías.

– entiendo – Keel no estaba convencida de sus palabras.

* * *

Del otro lado de su posición, Naofumi caminaba agazapado con el escudo de Berserker. Ese escudo era diferente porque Naofumi pensaba que el uso exclusivo del escudo de la Espada araña tuvo que ver.

En teoría este escudo era una combinación de espada y escudo, pero con garras. Siendo la izquierda la "espada" y la derecha el "escudo".

Naofumi sabia las habilidades de los escudos anteriores, pero no sabría si podría usar sus habilidades con este escudo o si podría usar otras.

Por eso decidió cazar ya que seria un buen momento para probar sus habilidades y sus hechizos, a la par de obtener dinero.

Dos pájaros de un tiro.

– solo espero que sea cómo en mi mente – dijo Naofumi.

Tras visualizar al oso búho y sus crías, Naofumi planeo lo siguiente:

Mientras el ataca, la madre ira a enfrentarlo y las crías se esconderán. Naofumi se encarga de la madre y las chicas de las crías cuando estas se oculten en dirección opuesta de Naofumi.

Pan comido.

– mi MP son actualmente 70 puntos – dijo al recordad como sus puntos de magia subieron con usar su habilidad de transmutación y alquimista. Eso indica que puede ganar un cierto puntaje de magia tras crear algo – puede que use la mitad o un poco más… si mal no recuerdo [fuerza de leñador] y [garra de viento] eran habilidades que use en este escudo. Pero también esta el [veneno] del otro…

Naofumi debía crear una estrategia simple pero efectiva en base a sus estadísticas. Sabia que los puntos de magia se recuperan con el tiempo y cada hechizo que realice consumirá un determinado porcentaje de MP.

Pero hay algunas habilidades que los escudos poseen que no necesitan del MP para funcionar, como el escudo de Flor Azul que disipa esporas que sanan sin necesidad de usar [Healing].

Pero debía saber jugar sus cartas.

– si utilizo el escudo ígneo creare un verdadero desastre ambiental… toda la magia de fuego esta fuera de discusión – miro sus escudos y pensó un momento – si todo pasa como lo planeo, estaremos bien.

El héroe bajo su visera y después miro a su presa.

– _primero, atraigo su atención_ – pensó para luego gritar – ¡[Air Strike]!

El héroe arrojo una ventisca al oso búho y este se tumbo tras ser empujado. Las crías corrieron despavoridas alrededor mientras la madre se reponía y tras pararse sobre sus 4 miembros, se irguió sobre sus patas traseras y miro alrededor.

Naofumi siguió llamando su atención.

– [Bright Light] – creo un orbe en la garra izquierda y empezó a agitarlo – ¡Oye, feo! ¡aquí!

La madre dio un chillido combinado con un rugir y dirigirse hacia el héroe.

– sí, ven… ven – el oso búho se acercó muy rápido y… – ¡Ahora!

Arrojo el orbe de luz hacia el rostro de la criatura, cegándola.

Naofumi se puso de lado y después vio como la criatura siguió su curso y se estrelló contra un árbol. Mientras veía como las criaturas iban en dirección de las chicas.

– perfecto – volteo de nuevo a ver a la madre – ahora…

La criatura estaba desorientada, su visión era la de un búho, perfecta.

Por eso [Bright Light] era perfecto para cegarlo. Hora de pasar a la segunda fase.

Naofumi entonces se dirigió hacia la criatura y de un movimiento uso [Garra de viento] con ambas garras, cortando las plumas de la criatura y causando unas cuantas heridas. La bestia, por su parte, chillo de dolor y fue entonces que se irguió de nuevo y empezó a lanzar golpes y zarpazos a diestra y siniestra.

Naofumi esquivaba todo ataque pues era predecible. Eso y también usaba su habilidad pasiva, CQC. Close Quartet Combat, una habilidad que en el mundo humano sería un estilo de combate para soldados elite como SWAT o las fuerzas de auto defensa.

Aquí, esa habilidad le queda como anillo al dedo. Pues al tener un escudo, Naofumi tenía cero de ataque y daño.

Pero ahora… el daño es real.

Tras ver la oportunidad de atacar. Naofumi se acerco hasta el oso búho sin que ninguna de sus zarpas le diera y después, como si fuera un boxeador, dio una serie de golpes con las garras de tal modo que las cuchillas cortaban la barriga de la bestia a la par que Naofumi usaba [Fuerza de leñador] y [Veneno] en cada corte y golpe.

No tardo mas que 10 segundos y la pelea estaba terminada.

Naofumi se retiro de donde estaba para ponerse aun lado de la bestia y luego tras ella para clavarle ambas garras por la espalda y la bestia rugió con un chillido agudo de dolor.

Naofumi saco ambas garras y el oso búho se desplomo hacia el frente. Adolorido y envenenado. Cosa que el héroe aprovecho para usar otra habilidad.

Cambió del escudo Berserker al escudo de Flor Azul. Oprimió el gatillo del escudo y las placas de pétalo se abrieron en tres líneas. el escudo comenzó a brillar y entonces Naofumi apunto hacia la bestia agonizante y le arrojó una nube azul de esporas que poco a poco, empezaron a curar las heridas de la bestia.

Naofumi entonces cambio al escudo del guardián. Tomo el mango de la espada y esta activo el mecanismo de transformación para convertir el escudo en un hacha pesada, aunque Naofumi la sentía ligera.

La criatura en el suelo seguía agonizando. Resulta que las esporas solo sanan heridas superficiales y no dan una curación completa. Por lo que puede que la bestia no tenga heridas sobre su piel.

Pero el veneno sigue ahí.

El joven posó su arma sobre su hombro y miro a la bestia y como agonizaba.

– lo siento, pero la vida es así – dijo mientras levantaba el hacha y justo cuando la iba a bajar para degollarla…

– ¡Naofumi-dono! – Eclair grito – ¡Arriba!

El héroe sintió un golpe en su hombro izquierdo, que lo tumbo al suelo. Obligando al chico a soltar el arma solo para que esta vuelva a su forma original, el escudo legendario.

El héroe visualizo a todos lados y ahí vio a alguien.

Usaba un manto negro con el borde blanco con capucha que cubre la mayor parte de su rostro; vestía una túnica azul y blanca, con calzas negras y botas marrón. Algo simple y eso el héroe lo noto junto con la figura de una mujer.

Ella estaba sobre la rama de un árbol y portaba un bastón metálico con unos cuantos detalles dorados y dos anillas en cada extremo.

La mujer vio a Naofumi y este, pese a no visualizar bien su rostro, notó un cierto rencor y odio. Pero eso cambio cuando ella vio el escudo en el brazo derecho de Naofumi. Solo para verlo a los ojos pese a estar cubiertos por la visera.

Sus miradas se encontraron, ambas eran de un verde esmeralda muy raro y difícil de encontrar…

La mujer rompió el contacto visual y empezó a saltar de rama en rama, yéndose de donde estaba Naofumi levantándose.

– Naofumi-dono – Eclair llegaba desde donde estaba con las dos crías muertas siendo cargadas cada una por las niñas – ¿se encuentra bien?

– no obviamente – miro a la bestia que dio su ultimo suspiro y luego miro al lugar donde estaba esa mujer que le había arrojado algo – vámonos… esa cosa esta muerta.

Eclair asintió y vio como Naofumi cambio de escudo al escudo de cuerda. Empezando a atar el cuerpo de la criatura.

Las niñas fueron con Eclair para atar las crías. Pero Raftalia sintió algo extraño, como si la observaran y miró a todos lados.

– ¿pasa algo, Raftalia? – Keel pregunto a su amiga, quien negó con la cabeza.

– no es nada – entonces ambas caminaron hasta el héroe para que atara las crías con su cuerda.

* * *

A la distancia de donde estaban, la joven con el bastón que disparo a Naofumi miraba a la distancia como los 2 caballeros, Naofumi y Eclair arrastraban al oso búho. Mientras las niñas cargaban una cría cada una.

La mujer hiso una mueca con la boca de asco y desagrado. Eso hasta que se mostró algo que colgaba de su cuello.

Un anillo, formado por dos serpientes con ojos como esmeraldas cuyas cabezas se encuentran sobre una corona de hojas de oro, una de las cabezas sostiene la corona y la otra la devora.

Este anillo que colgaba de una cadena de plata emitió un leve brillo. Cosa que sorprendió a su portadora.

– imposible – dijo al ver como reaccionaba aquella reliquia antigua…

La joven se quito aquella capucha que cubría su rostro. Mostrando una cara con una belleza digna de un ángel, su cabello corto era de un rubio dorado y hermoso, trenzado desde la parte superior hasta detrás de sus orejas puntiagudas con dos mechones de cabello atados por dos broches azules a cada lado de su cara.

Ojos verdes como la mas fina esmeralda y una mirada tierna pero firme…

Esta joven era un elfo… uno que siguió observando el brillo del anillo que portaba hasta que la joya verde que tenía dejo de brillar.

Miro de nuevo hacia donde el héroe y sus esclavas se encontraban y se sorprendió al ver como ya se habían retirado del bosque a paso lento.

La joven tomo el anillo y solo pudo decir…

– La guerra se acerca… –

Se coloco de nuevo la capucha y corrió hasta perderse en la espesura del bosque…

* * *

– entonces… ¿es todo? – el rey miraba de nuevo aquella esfera de cristal que había grabado el momento de la "aprensión" del héroe del escudo. Pero solo pudo ver a un pordiosero sin esperanza.

– es todo, majestad – dijo Motoyasu que mostro la grabación al rey Aultcray, quien miro a su hija para corroborar la información.

– sí, padre – dijo la princesa con respeto – el héroe del escudo, fue reducido a esto.

Repitieron la grabación.

– ya veo – el rey se acarició la barba, meditabundo – muchas gracias por esto, es todo por hoy – hizo un gesto a un guardia – retírense.

Los tres héroes junto con sus equipos se retiraron de la sala del trono, dejando solo al rey y la princesa. Esta ultima se mordió la uña, frustrada y algo molesta.

– esto no está bien – dijo la princesa perra – se desmoronó muy pronto.

– ¿de qué hablas? – le pregunta su padre que recarga su cabeza sobre su brazo derecho – ese idiota ya no es un problema.

– no, es peor que eso – la princesa miro a su padre algo preocupada – la gente empieza a desconfiar, creen que hemos vendido al país a la iglesia de los tres.

– bueno, es una verdad a medias – el rey se levantó del trono y camino hasta una ventana cercana – la iglesia de los 3 nos dará su apoyo con esa reliquia que tienen, y tenemos a los tres héroes… ¿Qué problema presenta eso?

– no tienes idea – Malty sonó molesta – Motoyasu-sama es un gigolo de tercera, solo piensa en lo genial que se ve ante las plebeyas, un imbécil en todo sentido – negó con la cabeza, el idiota era muy fácil de manipular – de Ren-sama e Itsuki-sama no sé mucho, pero estoy segura que nos causaran molestias en un futuro.

– son niños con armas legendarias, es mas que obvio que darán problemas – dijo meditando la situación – desgraciadamente, si el escudo no estuviera en ese estado sería fácil inculparlo de todo lo que harán los otros héroes.

– no tenía contemplada que se desmoronaría tan fácilmente – Main estaba incluso asombrada por ello – y ahora qué haremos, los plebeyos no son idiotas como los héroes… pronto comenzaran a irse y nuestro país será…

– eso lo tengo cubierto, querida hija – el rey sonrió de forma confiada – tu madre aun seguirá fuera un tiempo… pero creo que será mejor dañar su reputación un poco…

– ¡¿harías eso?! – su hija mostro un gesto de miedo total – pero ella…

– no puede volver… tu lo sabes, creamos un verdadero caos y ninguna nación con cerebro se atrevería a atacarnos, pues tenemos a los héroes – el rey estaba feliz – la iglesia tomara poder poco a poco y eso solo los hace verse como los verdaderos antagonistas… diré que la reina hizo un trato con ellos para vender al país y así podremos lograr salir de los malos rumores… solo habrá que controlar a los héroes y asunto arreglado.

– si, pero debemos ser cautelosos – Main no quitaba el dedo del renglón – no podemos fiarnos de la iglesia ni de los héroes… al menos no por siempre…

– despreocúpate hija mía – el rey rio levemente – todo marchara según el plan… como lo ha hecho hasta ahora…

El rey empezó a reír triunfante… por ahora.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, sé que no pensaban que iba a actualizar de nuevo, pero déjenme decirles que no dejaré esta historia ya que solo tuve problemas con los diseños del arma y las estadísticas, lo que me llevó mas tiempo del que pensaba. En fin, si quieren saber quien es el nuevo personaje, tendran que jugar un cierto juego de The lengend of Zelda. Sin mas los dejo y espero Reviews. Bye_**


End file.
